THE LUMINOUS MOONLIGHT
by XicSousuke
Summary: (HIGH SCHOOL AU) Setiap hari, setiap malam. Roh-roh yang sesat akan berkeliaran. Naruto cuba membunuh roh tidak berbadan itu. Roh jahat yang dinamakan 'Rogon'. Manakala Sakura cuma pelajar baru yang berpindah ke sekolah Konoha. Bagaimanakah nasibnya, apabila mengetahui rahsia terbesar Naruto? Adakah Naruto akan membiarkan saja manusia biasa seperti Sakura?
1. Chapter 1 : UZUMAKI NARUTO

**The Luminous Moonlight**

 **By :** XicSousuke

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Characters :** (Naruto x Sakura) & (Sasuke x Hinata)

 **CHAPTER 1 : UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 _Darkness is the absence of light. Darkness cannot exist with light. It only come when everything else has gone. When you have nothing, darkness is everything._

* * *

Setiap hari, setiap malam. Roh-roh yang sesat akan berkeliaran. Apabila roh ini tinggal di alam manusia terlalu lama, mereka menjadi roh jahat. Merasuki tubuh manusia untuk dijadikan tubuh pengantara. Membimbing manusia yang bernafsukan syaitan untuk berperangai seperti mereka. Agar kelak, manusia berhati busuk ini menemani mereka di alam barzakh . Menjadi kayu arang mengelegakkan api neraka. Mereka adalah roh _**'Rogon'**_.

* * *

 _ **Sekolah Menengah Konoha**_

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama kamu pelajar baru," pelawa cikgu lelaki itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil sebelum memutarkan badan ke arah kelas. Dia sedikit gementar. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mula membuka mulut, "Saya Haruno Sakura pelajar baru sekolah ini. Saya berasal dari bandar sebelah, oleh itu saya mohon tunjuk ajar dan salam perkenalan kepada semua," kata Sakura kemudian bongkok tanda hormat.

Suasana kelas 5B yang sunyi sepi bertukar menjadi riuh. Masing-masing mengucap 'selamat datang' dan tersenyum kepada Sakura.

'Hm...nampaknya, pindah sekolah bukan satu hal yang remeh,' bisik Sakura riang.

Sakura mengukir satu senyuman. Dia lega gelagat kelas 5B nampak gembira dan akrab menerima kehadiran dia. Mungkin dia dapat graduasi dengan tenang di sekolah ini.

"Terima kasih miss Haruno. Baiklah, kamu boleh duduk di tempat yang kosong di kelas ini," kata guru kelas 5B lagi.

Sakura mengucap terima kasih. Dia teragak-agak apabila menuju ke meja belajar. Satu persatu meja ahli kelas 5B dilaluinya. Sampai ke barisan paling belakang, dia melihat dua meja kosong. Sakura kembali menoleh di meja hadapan. Rata-rata semua meja sudah dipenuhi kecuali meja ini. Sakura terus menarik kerusi itu dan meletakkan beg sekolah. Sakura duduk sambil mengeluh. Sebenarnya dia lagi memilih meja belajar berdekatan dengan guru. Dia yakin kawasan itu lagi senang dapat beri tumpuan. Tapi ini pun sudah memadai. Inilah nasib jika pindah sekolah dipertengahan tahun.

Kakashi Sensei menyuruh mereka membuka buku, tiba-tiba seorang pelajar lelaki mula menyampuk.

"Kakashi Sensei, hari ini Naruto tak datang kelas," kata pelajar tersebut.

Fokus ahli kelas 5B segera tertumpu pada pelajar lelaki itu. Sakura yang tidak mahu ketinggalan, turut melakukan hal yang sama. Pelajar berambut coklat itu memasang wajah kelat. Mereka berbisik sesama sendiri. Ekspresi wajah mereka berubah saat mendengar nama Naruto. Sakura yang memang tidak tahu menahu hanya diam mendengar.

"Cis, dia escape lagi ke hari ini?...dasar budak bertuah," kata Kakashi Sensei guru lelaki yang dinamakan Kakashi sensei itu.

Pelajar lelaki yang melaporkan ketidak hadiran Naruto menjungkit bahu. "Entahlah sensei, padahal tadi masa pertama dia ada saja di dalam kelas," sambungnya.

Kakashi mendecik, dia mengusap tengkuk, 'Dia memang sengaja tak masuk kelas aku,'.

"Hm, tak mengapa. Nanti kalau dia masuk kelas semula, suruh dia jumpa sensei," kata Kakashi. Dia sudah malas mendengar nama pelajar bermasalah itu. Acap kali kelas Physics, pelajar itu pasti tidak hadir ke kelasnya.

Kakashi menuju ke papan putih kelas. Dia mengeluarkan pen marker berwarna hitam. Dia kemudian mengarah semua pelajar membuka buku Physics. "Baik student, sambung bab kita sebelum ini."

Ahli kelas 5B terus mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal berwarna kuning hijau dan bersedia untuk belajar. Sakura melihat, ahli kelasnya sudah sibuk menyalin nota. Dia terkial-kial membelek buku Physic. Dia tidak memahami bab yang diterangkan oleh Kakashi Sensei. Di sekolah Suna dulu mereka masih di bab 4, iaitu mengenai 'elektromagtisem'. Tapi di kelas 5B, Kakashi sensei asyik menerangkan perihal elektron dan atom. Cepat-cepat Sakura mencari subtopik tersebut. Hatinya risau ketinggalan mata pelajaran. Sibuk dia menelaah buku Physic, sekeping kertas diletakkan pada mejanya.

 _'Bab 7 : Atom'_

Sakura mengambil kertas kecil dan menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Seorang pelajar perempuan berambut blonde tersenyum kecil padanya. Pelajar perempuan itu menunjukkan lagi muka surat sepatutnya yang Sakura baca. "Muka surat 69," katanya.

"Nama dia Naruto Uzumaki dan itu tajuk bab Physic kita sekarang," sambung Ino.

Sakura terkebil-kebil memandang pelajar perempuan itu. "Oh, terima kasih...tapi huh? Siapa Naruto Uzumaki?" soal Sakura berkerut. Apa kaitan dia dengan 'Naruto Uzumaki'? Peliklah.

Pelajar perempuan itu menunding jari lagi. Lagi tepat di meja kosong bersebelahan Sakura. "Pelajar lelaki yang duduk di sebelah awak lah," terangnya, "By the way, saya Yamanaka Ino, you can call me 'beauty Ino'," ujarnya kemudian menghulurkan tangan.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, lantas menyambut tangan Ino, "Ah...ya, saya Sakura Haruno," balas Sakura pendek. Otak Sakura ligat berfikir seribu pertanyaan. Siapa Naruto? Dia tu orang kenamaan ke? Sakura sudah terbayang seorang pelajar lelaki dengan baju sekolah diperbuat dari emas dan permata.

Ino memerhati raut wajah Sakura, dia tergelak kecil. "Awak mesti hairan kan kenapa saya sebut nama Naruto?" soal Ino melihat perubahan wajah Sakura.

"E..erk, manada! Lagipun saya tak faham apa yang awak maksudkan," balas Sakura. Dia cepat-cepat melihat ke hadapan, kononnya mahu menumpu perhatian.

"Hmm, jangan tipu...dahi awak berkerut sedalam 3 inci tadi masa saya sebut nama 'Naruto' tadi," ujar Ino terkekek.

Sakura mendengus, 'Adoi..stop la sebut nama lelaki tu. Aku tak nak kenal pun! Ini my first day aku pindah sekolah dan masuk kelas, tak akanlah tiba-tiba aku sibuk nak tahu nama pelajar bermasalah tu,' bisik hati Sakura panas.

Ino mencuit lengannya, "Sakura-san, awak lucu tahu?" Ino tersenyum sebelum Sakura menjeling mata ke arahnya.

"Miss Yamanaka, sebenarnya apa awak nak beritahu saya? Bab proton dan elektron pun saya tak pass lagi, kenapa awak busy body nak kenalkan saya dengan nama Naruto?!" suara Sakura naik sedikit. Pelajar yang duduk disekitar mereka memandang ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Raut wajah mereka jelas terganggu dengan perbualan dua pelajar perempuan itu.

Ino segera meminta maaf, kemudian menyuruh Sakura agar diam sedikit. "Shh...jangan sebut nama dia kuat-kuat," Ino separuh berbisik.

"Orait, sebenarnya Naruto tu siapa? Ketua samseng? Anak pengetua? FBI? Perisik antarabangsa ke?" bertalu-talu soalan Sakura, pura-pura minat.

"Aha!" Ino memetik jari, "Aku dah tahu kau interested nak tahu pasal Naruto," Ino senyum lagi. Kening buatannya di naik-naikkan.

'What? Bukan dia ke tadi paksa aku nak beritahu siapa Naruto?' Sakura menggaru kepala. Sekarang dia binggung pula, siapa pula yang interested.

"Okay, pertama sekali Naruto memang seorang pelajar yang suka escape kelas Kakashi sensei. Tapi dia bukan pelajar bermasalah, semua kelas dia masuk except kelas cikgu Kakashi," terang Ino. "Dia tu memang suka hati masuk kelas, tapi Naruto tu tak lah buruk sangat. Opposite side. He is a hot guy," sambung Ino sambil membayangkan wajah tampan Naruto (Just imagine Usui Takumi dengan mata biru)

Sakura senyum pahit. Nak pasang muka kelat tak boleh. Nanti apa pula orang mengata, baru masuk kelas sudah berwajah sombong.

"Oh...yakah," Sakura mengangguk malas.

Ino tiba-tiba memegang bahunya, melihat dia serius sehingga warna navy blue cerah Ino kelihatan begitu dekat di wajahnya. "Tapi, awak jangan dekat sangat dengan dia...," kata Ino memberi amaran

Sakura terjungkit kening, "Kenapa? Dia tu boyfriend awak ke?" teka Sakura.

Ino menggeleng,"No, but I do hope he is my boyfriend. Sayangnya, saya dengar banyak kabar angin pasal Naruto, 12 tahun yang lalu dia telah bunuh ahli keluarganya dia sendiri ."

"Dan polis tak tangkap dia ke?" soal Sakura. Cerita misteri seperti ini mengundang minat Sakura. Dia memang sukakan perihal berbentuk penyiasatan. Acah-acah 'Detective Conan' versi perempuan katanya.

"Entahlah, polis tak dapat sahkan. Lagipun, ini cuma buah mulut jiran tetangga. Lagipun, Shikamaru sendiri cakap tak logik budak hingusan umur 5 tahun pegang pisau. Nak bezakan yang jahat dengan baik pun mungkin belum tentu tahu," jawab Ino melepaskan tangan di bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Lepas tu...apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurang pasti, tapi menurut ayah Choji, ibu Naruto itu ada buat perjanjian dengan syaitan. Bahkan masa pihak forensik menemui mayat ibu Naruto, mereka cakap semua usus-usus ibu dia hilang semasa siasatan. Peliknya, tiada darah yang ditemui kecuali ayah Naruto," sambung Ino. Dia memeluk tubuhnya, ngeri memikirkan kejadian tersebut.

Mata Emerald Sakura turut terbuntang luas. Bulu romanya naik tanpa disedari.

"Cerita yang menarik bukan? Sebab tu saya beritahu awak siapa Naruto," senyum Ino sambil mengenyit mata.

Sakura hanya diam membisu, sebelum Kakashi sensei meninggalkan kelas dengan satu kerja rumah. Hari itu, sepatah ilmu Physic pun tiada masuk ke otaknya ,kecuali cerita misteri pelajar lelaki bernama Naruto.

 **xxxxx**

 **Ding Dong!**

 **(** _Waktu Rehat Jam 10.00 am)_

Kruk Kruk~

"Aduh, lapar pula," Sakura mengadu perutnya bergendang meminta isi.

Sakura menuruni anak tangga kemudian ke ruang legar Sekolah. Pelajar lain sudah berebut menuju ke kantin. Ada yang berjalan secara kumpulan, ada juga yang solo. Sakura menuju ke tingkat bawah sekolah. Sebuah dewan makan dipenuhi pelbagai gerai makanan. Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia lihat dewan ini begitu riuh dengan aksi jual beli. Ada gerai yang jual nasi berlauk , air bermacam warna dan juga buah-buahan. Di satu sudut pula, ada sebuah gerai yang menjual pelbagai roti. Niat mahu makan dikantin dibatalkan. Rata-rata semua pelajar Konoha sudah memenuhi kerusi dan meja kosong di situ. Dengan berat hati, Sakura menuju ke beberapa buah gerai, membeli sebuah epal hijau dan roti cheese. Sakura melalui ruang sekolah lagi. Mungkin makan di kelas merupakan pilihan terakhir dia kali ini.

Mana tahu Ino akan sambung cerita mengenai Naruto? Sakura tersenyum . Sakura kembali menaiki tangga ke tingkat tiga sekolah. Sakura membebel mengapa pelajar tahun akhir diletakkan di tingkat sekolah paling atas. Sedang dia memarahi pihak pentadbiran dan pengurusan Sekolah Konoha yang kurang cekap, dia terdengar satu perbualan.

"Lain-kali, kita makan di atas bumbung ya?"

"Baik! Lagipun di situ tenang dan tiada orang," balas pelajar perempuan tersebut.

Sakura yang berjalan ke atas hanya melihat kedua pelajar perempuan tersebut terkekek menuruni anak tangga.

'Mungkin Kouhai,' bisik Sakura.

Lagipun seragam sekolah dia dan kedua pelajar perempuan tadi berbeza. Sakura terus menaiki anak tangga. Sampai di lorong tingkat 3, Sakura terpandang anak tangga menuju ke bumbung. Dia teringat kata-kata kouhai mengenai ketenangan di bumbung sekolah Konoha.

'Hmm, apa kata aku cuba makan di sana,' gumam Sakura, lantas menaiki anak tangga ke bumbung sekolah.

Sakura menolak daun pintu. Satu lapangan kosong terpampang pada anak matanya. Sakura memerhati lagi, di sudut kanan terdapat sebuah tangki air dan disekeliling bumbung dipagari jaring besi. Sakura meninjau kawasan tersebut, mencari kawasan paling selesa. Nampaknya apa yang dikatakan dua pelajar perempuan tadi benar. Tiada apa di bumbung ini. Bosan, dan semuanya putih saja, fikir Sakura.

Kawasan yang berdekatan dengan tangki air menjadi tempat rehat Sakura. Dia melabuhkan punggung kemudian mula membuka plastik roti. Sambil dia mengunyah roti cheese, tiupan bayu lemput menerpa ke arahnya. Pemandangan langit biru melapangkan lagi hati Sakura. Di sini memang aman. Rasanya dia mahu tertidur dengan tiupan angin yang sayu.

10 minit telah berlalu. Jam menunjukkan 10.18 a.m. Sakura bangun, bersiap mahu masuk ke kelas semula. Tika dia membuka langkah, seekor haiwan berbulu tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya.

"Miow.."

"Eh? Bunyi apa tu?"

Bunyi haiwan itu makin dekat, apa lagi memang Sakura mengelabah satu badan. Sebab, banyak-banyak binatang, haiwan berbulu dan ada taring tajam tu lah yang dia takut. Langkah besar dibuka, dia mahu cepat-cepat tinggalkan tempat ini.

"Aku tak nak jumpa kucing, aku tak nak jumpa haiwan buas tu, aku tak nak!"

"Miow?"

Tada~ jampi serapah dia tak berkesan pun. Kucing comel dan gebu tu siap mengeliat depan dia. Paling menyakitkan hati, kucing tu boleh pula berada depan pintu bumbung tiba-tiba.

"J..jangan dekat, kucing baik jangan dekat okay?" Sakura mengibas tangan menyuruh kucing itu pergi.

Tapi itu kan haiwan, makin Sakura nak kucing tu pergi, makin dia maju ke arah Sakura. Well, mungkin kucing tu ingat Sakura kata 'Catty come here?'.

Jarak antara kucing dan Sakura makin dekat. Sakura makin takut, dadanya makin berdegup kencang. Kakinya mula terundur ke belakang. Setapak demi setapak jarak mereka makin hampir, dan Sakura segera menurut firasat hati untuk berlari.

"LARI!"

Dengan sekali swussh!

 **Pletak!**

Sakura tersungkur terpijak sebuah tin kosong. Punggungnya terangkat, hampir menampakkan panty kegemaran dia.

 _AWWW.._

'So embrassing!'

Sakura cepat-cepat bangun. Dia melihat ke kanan ke kiri, malu jika sesiapa melihat dia jatuh dalam keadaan paling tak seksi. (Hah?)

"Miow?"

"Ni semua salah awak tahu kucing!" Sakura menunding jari ke arah kucing itu. Menyalahkan atas kecuaiannya sendiri.

Dengan lentok paling comel, kucing itu mengeluarkan bunyi manja, "Miow?"

"God! Jangan ingat kalau awak guna puppy eyes jutsu, benci saya terhadap kucing buas macam awak akan hilang!" Sakura mencebik bibir.

Macam manalah kucing sesat ini ada di sini? Dia melihat ke arah kucing gemuk itu sambil mengecilkan mata. Wajah Sakura masam apabila sedar hari ini dia bernasib malang. Tapi mata azure biru pekat milik kucing itu buat dia terpana seketika. Rasanya jarang dia melihat mata kucing sebegitu cantik. Hmm, except badan kucing tu yang tersangat montel dan obess tahap tinggi!

Kucing itu mengeliat lagi. Dia menjilat bulunya yang berwarna oren putih. Tapi corak aneh di tubuh kucing itu yang membuat Sakura terpikat. Corak bulat-bulat membentuk pusaran aneh. Sakura mendekatkan diri ke arah kucing itu, but of course dalam jarak yang selamat. Siapa tak sayang muka wei?

"Wah, betul lah. Corak ni aneh sangat. Ni memang semula jadi ke atau ada orang buat," kagum Sakura. Dia meneliti lagi badan kucing itu, terdapat sebuah loceng kecil pada leher kucing gemuk itu. "Wah, loceng dia pun menarik. Macam loceng Doremon.."

"Hoi! Awak nak buat apa!?"

Angin kuat tiba-tiba menerpa.

Bunyi loceng pada leher kucing itu berbunyi.

Seorang pelajar lelaki dengan wajah yang marah berdiri di belakang Sakura. Tiupan angin tornado kecil itu meliuk helaian rambut Sakura. Dia begitu sukar melihat apa yang terjadi. Satu kelibat hitam mendekati dia. Baju seragam yang sama dengan corak seragam milik Sakura juga dapat dikecam. Lelaki itu mungkin satu umur. Sakura mengelip mata. Angin yang berputar cepat mengakibatkan mata jade hijau itu kering dan hilang fokus. Lama-kelamaan, pandangan kabur tadi berubah jelas. Seorang lelaki berambut blonde dengan wajah campuran mat salleh serta Asian melihat dia dingin. Anak mata Cobalt blue, dengan pigment biru pekat itu memancarkan satu jelingan tajam. Dalam sekelip mata, awan hitam menyelebungi mereka. Langit biru bertukar gelap. Suhu bertukar sejuk mencecah paras zero calcius. Badan Sakura menggeletar. Sedar-sedar dia sudah terduduk di lantai. Satu aura jahat dan penuh nafsu tiba-tiba muncul keluar dari tubuh lelaki asing itu. Raksasa itu mengaum, mencakar langit dengan ketinggian 5 meter. Raksasa itu menyeringai menampakkan taring tajam dan berbisa.

" **Manusia..."**

"Miss Haruno!"

Mata Sakura terbeliak besar. Cahaya putih memancar dan langit kembali kepada asal. Dia ber paling ke arah pemanggil namanya. Kakashi sensei berdiri sambil merenung dia dengan wajah yang hairan. Dia memegang bahu pelajar baru itu.

"Miss Haruno, kamu tak ada apa-apa?" soal Kakashi risau.

Sakura hanya diam. Badannya menjerit ketakutan. Lututnya longlai tidak bermaya. Kakashi sensei segera memapah dia untuk berdiri kembali. Sakura berdiri terhuyung hayang, entah kenapa kekuatan kakinya mendadak turun. Apa kakinya bermasalah? Sakura binggung, tapi dia tetap berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati Miss Haruno," pesan Kakashi sebelum Sakura pergi meninggalkan bumbung sekolah.

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang. Dari hujung mata, dia menangkap satu kelibat bersembunyi. "Naruto, lain kali tolong jangan takutkan pelajar sensei macam itu."

 **xxxxx**

Sampai di pintu kelas, Sakura tercegat kerana meja kosong disebelahnya sudah diduduki seorang pelajar lelaki. Sakura menuju ke mejanya. Seorang pelajar lelaki duduk selamba di situ. Sakura hanya mendiamkan diri. Dia turut mengambil tempat kerana Iruka Sensei sudah masuk ke kelas.

Pelajaran kali itu dimulai dengan pelajaran Matematik. Sakura sibuk menyalin nota, tapi pelajar disebelahnya berbeza. Pelajar lelaki itu hanya sibuk memandang ke arah luar jendela. Sakura tidak mahu menjaga tepi kain orang, tapi hatinya meronta mahu menegur pelajar itu. Apakah betul pelajar yang duduk disebelah Sakura itu bernama...

"Naruto, sila berdiri dan jawab soalan ini."

Ahli kelas 5B terus diam dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Lagi tepat, kepada pelajar yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura terkebil-kebil melihat semua mata tertumpu padanya. Tidak mahu dianggap aneh, dia juga memalingkan muka ke arah 'Naruto'. Semua orang menunggu jawapan dari Naruto, tapi Naruto masih tidak berganjak dari posisinya dari tadi.

Sakura mengintai buku nota Naruto, and What?! 'Kosong sesuci debu. Nak guna jadi kain kafan pun boleh!'

"Naruto-san? Kamu dengar tak?" suara Iruka Sensei dikuatkan sedikit.

Ahli kelas yang lain mula berbisik. Bergosip antara satu sama lain. Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia menyembunyikan muka di sebalik buku Matematik tingkatan 5. Kalau diikutkan, soalan yang diajukan oleh Iruka Sensei agak payah buat Sakura. 'Algebra tahap gaban! Cuma keturunan bijak pandai Andrew Wiles saja dapat jawab! Bayangkan a+b sepatutnya bersamaan dengan c. Tapi what the hell, apasal tiba-tiba a+b bersamaan dengan Z. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Nampaknya gadis kuat bercoleteh itu pun berkeringat cuba menjawab soalan matematik tahap dewa itu.

'Hebatnya, Ino dapat jawab ke?' Sakura mengangkat muka, mahu menjenguk langkah kerja Ino.

'Sememangnya...'WHAT! Orang sibuk belajar matematik, boleh pula Ino sibuk lukis kartun! Dah lah tekun nak mampus! Sakura mengeluh. Apakah benar keputusan dia untuk pindah ke Konoha? Alahai, migrain pula time ni.

Kembali kepada asal, Naruto tetap dengan pendirian sendiri. Asyik dengan dunia yang entah wujud atau tidak. Arahan Iruka sensei langsung tidak disahut Naruto.

"Naruto-san! Naruto-san! Kamu dengar tak?" jerit Iruka sensei. Payah benar berkomunikasi dengan anak muridnya yang bermasalah. "Okay baiklah. Jika ini tanda protes kamu tidak mahu jawab soalan, apa kata pelajar yang duduk di sebelah Naruto tolong sensei untuk soalan ini. Bolehkan Miss Haruno?"

"Ehhhh!?"

"Kamu cakap apa miss Haruno?"

"T..tak tak ada apa-apa sensei, ha..hahaha," gelak Sakura separuh panik.

Dari hujung kelas, Rock lee menaikkan ibu jarinya sambil menayangkan giginya yang putih bak penangan Darlie! Aduh makin frust pula Sakura. Dia menjeling marah ke arah Naruto. 'Tak guna! Sebab dia aku jadi mangsa, kau tunggu Naruto-san, SHANARO!'

"Miss Haruno?"

"Eh...ya sensei," dengan terburu-buru Sakura menuju ke papan putih.

 **xxxxx**

"Wuargh!" Sakura mengeliat puas. Akhirnya tamat juga pembelajaran mereka di sekolah. Sehari bagaikan setahun rasanya. Sakura segera mengemaskan buku dan alat tulis di atas meja. Dia mahu segera pulang ke rumah. Sedang semua pelajar berpusu bergerak keluar, Naruto masih diam tidak berganjak. Terdetik pula hati Sakura mahu menegur Naruto. Dan kenapa Naruto selalu memandang di luar jendela?

"Daripada lihat pemandangan dari luar jendela, ada baiknya jika awak pulang ke rumah saja. Lagipun kelas dah habis," kata Sakura memecahkan suasana antara mereka.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Mata Azure itu bertentang dengan anak mata Emerald Sakura. Darah naik ke wajah Sakura. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Cis, memang benar. Wajah Naruto-san tidalah buruk sangat. Sakura sempat mengutuk diri kerana terpana dengan rahang maskulin dan raut wajah tampan campuran itu.

"Jangan bercakap dengan saya..." suara garau dan dalam Naruto buat Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Mustahil okaasan awak tak pernah ajar jangan bergaul dengan orang tak dikenali. Abaikan saya dan buat hal kau sendiri. Seperti kabar angin yang kau dengar, pembunuh seperti aku tak layak bercakap dengan sesiapa," tambah Naruto lagi.

Sakura terngaga kecil. Berani-berani pelajar ini berpaling muka darinya? Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Kedua pembuku limanya sudah bersedia. Dia sememangnya geram dengan perangai Naruto dari tadi syik-asyik 'emo'!

"Kenapa? Kalau betul pun awak pembunuh, kenapa?" soalan Sakura membuat Naruto berkerut muka.

"Jadi apa awak nak buat kalau saya terus bercakap dengan awak? Awak nak bunuh saya juga ke? Saya tak takut!" tegas Sakura. "Dalam dunia ini saya cuma takut dan benci dua benda, pertama hantu dan kedua orang penipu!"Sakura terus menghentakkan kerusinya ke dalam meja. Dalam keadaan yang marah dia terus keluar dari kelas.

Naruto terkelu dengan sikap Sakura. Siapa sangka gadis berwajah ayu itu panas baran. Naruto tahu seluruh ahli kelas benci padanya. Kalau ada pun yang mahu menegur, itu semua pelajar perempuan yang tertarik pada wajah tampan Naruto tanpa mengetahui kisah gelap miliknya.

Naruto menadah tangan, memposisikan di bawah rahang dagu sebelah kiri. Dia menguntumkan senyuman sinis, sambil matanya menyoroti jejak Sakura keluar melalui pagar sekolah Konoha.

"Hm...Gadis yang menarik."

Naruto tertawa. Ini kali pertama dia tidak sabar untuk pergi ke sekolah esok.

 _ **SHUSH!**_

Semua pintu jendela kelas tertutup rapat. Ruang kelas menjadi senyap dan sunyi. Tatkala itu muncul satu aura hitam dari badan Naruto. Perlahan aura itu bertukar menjadi raksasa mengerunkan.

 **"Manusia...mangsa kita ada berdekatan sekarang.."**

Naruto diam tanpa kata. Selepas menerima arahan raksasa itu, aura hitam itu terus lenyap begitu saja. Kini pintu jendela terbuka luas hingga matanya tertumpu di sebuah bangunan usang. Malam ini, dia akan berburu lagi.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notes :** Sebelum ini saya pernah publish cerita The Luminous Moonlight, cuma saya ubah dan edit sedikit. As promise, I will update the next chapter tomorrow. Give me some support guys! *wink*


	2. Chapter 2 : KEMUNCULAN ROGON

The Luminous Moonlight

 **By :** XicSousuke

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Characters :** (Naruto x Sakura) & (Sasuke x Hinata)

 **CHAPTER 2 : KEMUNCULAN ROGON**

 _'The Devil Isn't Some Red Guy With Horns And A Tail. The Devil Can Be Beautiful'_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura menuju ke bumbung sekolah seperti biasa. Tempat itu sudah menjadi port untuk dia lepaskan lelah dan tekanan. Semasa dia berjalan ke arah tangki air, tiba-tiba sekeping kertas putih terbang jatuh di hadapan Sakura. Kertas putih dengan tulisan Sanskrit aneh itu berhenti tepat pada kasut putih sekolah Sakura. Dia mengutip dan memerhati ayat yang tertulis. Sekeping kertas dengan ukuran 13 cm panjang dan 5 cm lebar amat pelik dan ganjil. Tulisan dengan khat hitam zaman purba menaikkan lagi rasa hairan Sakura.

Angin monsun kembali bertiup. Sakura menyisir rambut merah jambunya. Dia menyisipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. Kebelakangan ini, cuaca sering tidak menentu. Mungkin angin dari barat daya, fikir Sakura. Dia kembali menganalisis abstrak aneh itu. Sakura cuba membaca apa yang terpampang.

"ZZ..XX..LL..OO...apa benda kertas ni?" rungut Sakura tidak faham.

"Hei, diamlah.." sampuk satu suara.

Sakura segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dia lihat Naruto sedang baring di atas tangki air. Separuh mukanya ditutupi buku Biology tingkatan 5. Naruto kemudian melompat dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Dia merampas kertas itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Lain kali jangan kutip benda sebarangan, apatah lagi baca," kata Naruto dan menyimpan kertas tersebut dalam poketnya.

Sakura mendengus marah, lagi-lagi pelajar bermasalah ini muncul di hadapan dia. "Terima kasih sebab bagitahu, tapi saya pun nak tegur. Lain kali jangan biarkan barang peribadi awak jatuh merata tempat," bidas Sakura sambil tersenyum miris.

'Ceh, ingat kau akan menang hari ini?'

Naruto menjungkit bahu, kembali ke tempat asal.

"Woi, Naruto! Kau dengar tak?"

"Tak..." jawab Naruto selamba. Dia menaiki ke atas tangki air semula. Kembali baring seperti tadi.

"Ceh, kalau tak dengar macam mana boleh jawab," balas Sakura mengembungkan pipi.

Seleranya mati. Daripada bertekak dengan orang pekak lebih baik dia pergi dari sini. Sakura terus bangun dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Hatinya mencemuh itu ini.

"Miss rambut merah jambu, kalau awak jalan selangkah lagi awak akan jatuh."

"Huh?"

Terlambat! Amaran itu datang selepas kaki Sakura betul-betul di atas sebuah botol tin coco-cola.

 **Pletak!**

"Aduh!"

Dengan sekali langkah, muka Sakura tersemban lagi menyembah bumi. Paling teruk, kepalanya dahulu jatuh sebelum punggungnya terjongket naik. Skirt kelabu dengan garis hitam terselak sedikit. Panty berwarna putih dengan corak kartun dapat dilihat.

Sakura segera bangun. Dia menggosok kepalanya yang sudah benjol. Mesti sudah lebam, desis Sakura. Dia melihat 'objek' yang menjadi punca dia tersungkur. Baru dia ingat! Acap kali dia tergelincir jatuh, tempat tersebut pasti di bumbung sekolah. Dan yang tak boleh 'blah', objek itu tentu setin cola kosong.

'Geramnya! Siapa suka buang sampah merata tempat?!'

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Firasatnya kuat, tin kosong itu semua milik Naruto. "Naruto..."

"Hmm?" balas Naruto malas.

"Kau yang buang tin cola tu kan?"

"Hah? Kau merepek apa? Dah, aku nak sambung tidur." Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dari celah buku, dia dapat lihat muka Sakura berubah geram dan mahu meletus. 'Apa lah nasibnya, untung betul dia hari ini dapat lihat panty si miss merah jambu.'. "Kebudak-budakan juga awak ni kan? Dah besar panjang pun masih guna 'panty' bercorak panda," senyuman Naruto makin meleret.

Ketika ini Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya merona merah. Waktu itu Sakura baru sedar, skirt paras lutut yang dikenakan terselak sedikit sehingga menampakkan panty berwarna putih dengan satu kartun panda yang tersenyum comel.

'Panda '

"PERVERT!"

Naruto terkekek lucu. Sempat juga dia mengelak apabila Sakura menghumban tin kosong tadi ke arahnya.

"BAKA NARUTO!."

"Ceh, awak yang tak perasan. Jadi bukan salah saya," tambah Naruto menumpah air kedalam minyak panas.

Dada Sakura bergelombang naik. Dia stress! Macam mana dia tak perasaan skirtnya tadi terselak! 'Ini tak boleh jadi. Macam mana kalau Naruto sebarkan berita ini pada orang lain? Bagaimana kalau ahli kelasnya mengejek dia masih memakai panty budak-budak?

Dia terbayang jika nanti...

 _"Perhatian semua pelajar Konoha, seorang pelajar perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura, kelas 5B, berumur 17 tahun didapati memakai seluar dalam bercorak panda. Seluar dalam yang dipercaya merupakan kegemaran panty kanak-kanak berumur 3 tahun itu, merupakan koleksi peribadi Miss Haruno. Demi memastikan pelajar perempuan tingkatan 5 bersikap matang, marilah kita membanteras penggunaan panty budak-budak hingusan ini," Kata Naruto sambil berdekah._

Sakura memegang kepalanya sambil bergeleng. Mustahil dia mahu perkara itu terjadi. Oh God, tolong...dia baru berumur 17 tahun, lulus sekolah pun belum lagi, apatah lagi ada teman lelaki. Trauma Sakura dibuatnya.

"TIDAK!TIDAK DAN TIDAK!"

"Wei, Miss rambut merah jambu...awak dah kenapa? Wei miss rambut merah jambu? Ceh, macam lipas kudung saja lari."

 **xxxxx**

Kedatangan Naruto sewaktu mata pelajaran Physic cukup meriuhkan suasana kelas. Namun dengan aksi selamba, Naruto terus mengambil tempat. Dia mengabaikan wajah ahli kelasnya yang terngaga bak 'orang utan'. Ahli kelas berbisik diselangi dengan nada umpatan. Tidak ketinggalan Ino sempat memberi Sakura amaran.

Kakashi tersenyum sinis, ini kali pertama Naruto mahu menghadiri kelasnya. "Baik. Semua diam! Kita sambung bab sebelum ini," arah Kakashi.

Suara bingit kelas bertukar menjadi bisikan-bisikan halus. Naruto duduk, kemudian memandang ke arah Sakura. "Hai.." tegur Naruto menaikkan tangan. Dia mempamerkan sebuah senyuman manis hingga menunjukkan gigi taring miliknya.

Wajah Sakura kembali panas, marah bercampur malu mengingati kejadian sebelum ini. Sakura diam menyalin nota, mengabaikan teguran Naruto.

"Masih marah ke? Itu kecuaian awak," kata Naruto lagi.

Teguran Naruto mesra berbanding sebelum ini. Padahal pelajar itu sempat melayan dia dingin kelmarin. Sakura membenamkan wajah sedalam mungkin di dalam buku Physic. Kalau boleh kejadian mengenai panty kesukaannya dihapuskan begitu saja. Naruto mengeluh, " Well..it's okay. Nampaknya bolehlah saya sebarkan perkara mengenai panty awak tu..."Naruto cuba mengumpan Sakura.

Dari hujung mata, Sakura tahu lelaki itu tersenyum! "Jumpa masa pulang nanti. Bumbung sekolah," bisik Sakura dengan nada yang garang.

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah kening, sebelum kembali tersenyum. 'Benar, gadis rambut merah jambu ini memang menarik.'

 **xxxxx**

"Awak nak cakap apa, wahai cik garang si panty panda?" ejek Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Berhenti panggil saya dengan nama tak senonoh tu!" ujar Sakura geram sambil bercekak pinggang.

"Hmm, saya tak tahu nama awak, ke nak saya panggil ' si gadis cuai berambut merah jambu?"

"Just stop making fun of me, Naruto! Nama saya Haruno Sakura, dan untuk pengetahuan awak, rambut dekat kepala awak sendiri pelik! Terpacak-pacak macam durian terlebih masak," marah Sakura sambil menghentak kaki.

Jiwanya meraung mahu mengasak Naruto. Sakura sudah terbayang dia bergusti dengan Naruto di gelanggang WWE. Dia akan patahkan tulang belakang dan kaki lelaki itu. Kemudian dia akan lakukan aksi terhebat John Cena. Sakura tergelak dalam hati. Cis, jika bukan Naruto di sekolah Suna, dia pasti akan kenakan merit dan denda pada Naruto.

"Yalah, sebenarnya awak nak jumpa saya sangat kenapa 'cik panas baran'?" ejek Naruto lagi. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti sosej, baki bekalan masa rehat tadi.

"Dia ni dengar ke tak? Telinga letak kat mana? Lutut? Hmph!" cemuh Sakura perlahan-lahan.

"Apa? Jangan ingat saya pekak," balas Naruto.

Sakura menutup mulut, 'Cis kalau aku mengumpat boleh pula dia dengar.' "Baiklah, sebenarnya saya cuma nak awak sembunyikan pasal..erk...pasal..ermm..panty tu. Anggap saja awak tak pernah nampak!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan.

"Owh...ingat hal penting sangat sampai nak jumpa dekat bumbung ni," Naruto menghabiskn sisa terakhir rotinya sebelum beralih kepada susu kotak. "Bukan sebelum ni, ada orang beri amaran ke dekat awak? Dia kata jangan dekati saya?"

Sakura tergamam. Ya, dia masih ingat dengan amaran dan cerita Ino dahulu. "Itu..cuma kabar angin kan?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Dia rasa serba salah sedikit.

Naruto hanya menjungkit bahu. "Entah, mungkin ya mungkin juga betul. Lagipun saya pelajar yang bermasalah. Kenapa awak risau sangat mengenai rahsia panty awak tu? Malah, awak sepatutnya bersyukur bukan Kakashi Sensei yang nampak corak panty awak."

Berkerut dahi Sakura.

Kakashi Sensei?

Kenapa dengan guru physic mereka?

Guru tu pun 'miang' juga ke?

"Dah settle kan? Awak pergi lah...saya tak akan bagitahu seluruh kelas..," kata Naruto.

"Betul ka Naruto?" muka Sakura jadi gembira.

'Yes! Rahsia dia selamat'

"...kecuali sebarkan dekat media masa saja."

'What!' Jatuh mulut Sakura.

"Haha, awak ingat saya ni budak baik sangat ke? Of course la saya sebarkan dekat orang lain. Bukan setakat iklankan, malah seluruh dunia saya nak beritahu," Naruto ketawa terbahak-bahak.

Bahang api Sakura mengeleggak. Dia menuju ke arah Naruto. Dia mengangkat leher baju lelaki nakal itu. "Baka Naruto, jangan naikkan kemarahan saya. Aku tak dilahirkan untuk layan perasaan kecil hati, benci orang sekeliling aku. Kau nak kutuk, kutuklah. Aku tak kesah pun. Yang penting maruah aku kau jaga," berdesing telinga Naruto mendengar amarah Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum kelat, dia segera melepaskan diri dari cengkaman maut Sakura. Boleh tahan juga perempuan ni.

"Cis, dalam dunia ini sistem barter memainkan ekonomi dunia kita. Kau berikan aku sesuatu dan aku balas dengan barang yang setimpal. Benda seringkas itu pun kau tak faham ke, Miss Haruno?" Naruto memulangkan buah paku.

Bunyi siren dilaungkan. Teriakan dari penjaga sekolah, mengejutkan mereka berdua. Pagar sekolah akan ditutup dalam masa 15 minit lagi.

"Jadi...kau nak apa dari aku, Naruto?" Sakura juga tidak mahu kalah. Pantang dirinya dianggap lemah.

"Baik, just a simple request Miss Sakura."

"Apa dia?" Mata Sakura mengekori Naruto yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar bumbung.

Sebelum melangkah keluar, Naruto memutarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia memandang Sakura. Ekspresinya sukar ditafsirkan. Naruto bersiul kecil sebelum tersenyum licik.

"Be my maid for a week."

"Huh?"

"Maid. Pembantu peribadi dalam bahasa," sempat Naruto mengayakan Maid Eropah. "By the way, corak panty awak hari ni pororo kan?"

'Macam mana dia tahu?'

""EH...EHHHHH? ARGH! ! DASAR 'HENTAI' BAKA NARUTO!"

 **xxxxx**

" **Roh Rogon yang sesat ada di dalam banggunan itu, Naruto."**

Naruto mengangguk kecil sebelum memasuki bangunan usang tersebut. Dia sempat mengerling pada tangan kirinya. 'Sudah jam 2 pagi,' bisiknya.

Perlahan dia melangkah masuk ke ruang kosong banggunan lama itu. Bunyi pekikan gagak hitam memenuhi gegandang telinganya. Naruto naik ke tingkat satu banggunan itu lagi. Kali ini dia diserangi sekumpulan kelawar. Naruto membongkok sedikit, mengelak dari cakaran kuku tajam haiwan buta itu. Dia melihat sekeliling pula, siliing banggunan itu dipenuhi sarang labah-labah. Di luar bangunan, hampir semua dinding dilingkari tumbuhan liar yang mengerikan. Setelah hampir 15 minit berjalan, Naruto masih tidak merasa sebarang kehadiran rogon. Pintu bilik bekas apartment lama dulu ini dibuka satu persatu. Namun semasa dia hendak membuka pintu bilik bernombor 111, dia mendapati beberapa kesan kaki dipenuhi lumpur. Naruto mengamati kesan tapak kasut tersebut, lumpur itu masih becak dan baharu. Kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu.

"Hoi.., sekarang budak perempuan ni dah mati. Cepat bedah dia, dan ambil organ-organ penting," bisik seseorang lelaki. Dari gaya perbualannya, Naruto beranggapan mangsanya pada malam ini bukan seorang. Matanya cuba mencuri melihat melalui lubang kecil pada daun pintu.

Kedua-dua lelaki tersebut duduk bercanggung memerhatikan sebuah mayat seorang perempuan di hadapan mereka. Mereka sibuk memperdebatkan siapa yang bakal menoreh daging gadis tersebut.

"Tapi...aku tak tahu macam mana nak belah tubuh manusia," ujar sebuah suara pula, berbeza dengan suara sebelum tadi, suara mangsa kedua kedengaran lebih muda.

"Ciss, macam mana nak belajar dapatkan duit kalau potong daging pun tak tahu!" bentak lelaki yang lebih tua dan berpengalaman.

Naruto hanya memerhatikan perbualan mereka, sebelum menyeru sesuatu.

Dengan satu jampi, seekor raksasa setinggi 5 meter berdiri di belakang Naruto. Dua gigi taringnya menyeringai kelaparan. Matanya merah, dan haiwan ini bukan seperti haiwan biasa. Sekilas pandang ianya merupai seekor musang, tapi ia memiliki lebih dari satu ekor!

"Kyuubi..." panggil Naruto.

" **Ceh! Aku tahu.."**

Haiwan yang dinamakan Kyuubi itu mendengus sebelum membolos masuk ke bilik itu lantas menerkam kedua-dua lelaki yang sibuk berdebat mengenai penjualan organ haram manusia.

"Argh!...tolong! raksasa!" lelaki yang lebih muda itu menjerit ketakutan.

Kyuubi mencengkam kepala lelaki itu, jelas raksasa itu sangat lapar. Namun, makanan yang ditunggu Kyuubi bukanlah sebuah daging segar, tapi satu roh kejahatan yang merasuki mereka berdua.

" **Raksasa? Haiwan makan manusia itu adalah satu lumrah alam, tapi manusia membunuh kaum sejenisnya dan menjualnya, BUKANKAH ITU LEBIH LAYAK DI PANGGIL RAKSASA?"**

Amarah Kyuubi mengerunkan mereka. Badan mereka menggeletar hebat. Kyuubi mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah lelaki muda itu. Air liur yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi membasahi wajah lelaki tersebut. Manakala, lelaki yang lebih tua itu ketakutan dan merayu-rayu untuk dilepaskan. Kyuubi tidak mempedulikan rayuan mereka. Bahkan, bermain-main dengan mereka seperti seekor kucing bermain-main dengan seekor tikus sebelum memakannya.

"Kyuubi,berhenti bermain... cepat selesaikan mereka berdua. Mereka tidak bersalah, yang salah hanyalah nafsu jahat mereka dan benda yang merasuki mereka untuk berperangai sedemikian," sampuk Naruto.

" **CISS, AKU KATA JANGAN ARAH AKU BUDAK! KALAU BUKAN KERANA PERJANJIAN ITU, AKU DAH LAMA MAKAN KAU!,"** Kyuubi mengaum marah ke arah Naruto.

Tapi Naruto hanya mengabaikan ancaman dari Kyuubi. Dia sudah biasa, bahkan ugutan itu tidak membawa sebarang maksud kepadanya.

"DEATH SYCTHE!" suara kuat ngauman Kyuubi dikeluarkan.

Serta merta, dua buah roh berusaha keluar dari tubuh dua lelaki itu. Sebelum roh itu melepaskan diri, Kyuubi segera melibaskan kuku tajamnya dan mengigit roh tersebut. Umpama ikan hidup tanpa air, terkapai-kapai mencari sumber udara, roh tanpa wajah yang juga dikenali sebagai Rogon itu cuba melepaskan diri dari cengkaman Kyuubi. Dengan satu suapan, NGAP!, kedua-dua roh hilang ditelan Kyuubi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lega kali ini masalahnya selesai. Kedua lelaki tua dan muda itu pula pengsan, menurut Kyuubi setelah roh rogon keluar dari badan mereka, segala ingatan mereka bakal dilupuskan.

" **Tinggal 3999 rogon, Naruto**...," Kyuubi cuba mengingatkannya sebelum meresap masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto kembali.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi, sebelum beranjak keluar dari apartment lama itu.

TBC

* * *

 **NOTES :** Terima kasih sebab baca cerita ini. Next chapter will be update soon! weeeheee.


	3. Chapter 3 : BE MY MAID HARUNO SAKURA

The Luminous Moonlight

 **By :** XicSousuke

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Characters :** (Naruto x Sakura) & (Sasuke x Hinata)

 **CHAPTER 3 : BE MY MAID HARUNO SAKURA**

' _who are you?' 'Demon to some. Angels to others'._

* * *

Sakura melihat di sekeliling kawasan. Hampir setengah hari dia cuba melarikan diri dari Naruto. Dia berjalan terjengket-jengket sambil memerhati ruang bumbung sekolah. Takut-takut, terserempak lagi dengan Naruto tak guna itu.

'Fuh, nasib baik hari ini tiada kucing gemuk ataupun Naruto baka yang tidur di atas tangki air tu!'Sakura menarik nafas lega, sebelum kakinya sekali lagi terpijak tin kosong berjenama coco-cola. Malang tak berbau, Sakura terkehel, dan wajahnya jatuh menyemban lantai keras.

 **Pletak!**

"ADUI!" jerit Sakura.

"Perlu bantuan?" Naruto datang menghulurkan tangan.

Sakura mengangkat wajah, kelihatan Naruto berdiri di hadapan dia dengan senyuman paling miris dan meluat. "N.A.R.U.T.O!"

"Ya, cik bunga kita. Atau lebih tepat M.A.I.D?" Kening Naruto terjungkit-jungkit naik.

Cis, mengejek lah tu! "Tak payah, saya boleh berdiri sendiri," Sakura menepis tangan Naruto. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menyapu debu di bahagian punggung skirt miliknya.

"Oh, alright Miss Maid. Hari ini mana panty pororo atau panty panda awak?" tanya Naruto tanpa segan silu. Matanya ditumpukan ke arah skirt pendek Sakura yang hanya mencecah paras lutut.

"Pervert!, awak tak ada soalan lain ke?" Sakura segera meletakkan tangan di hadapan skirtnya. Namun Naruto hanya menaikkan matanya terus memasang muka selamba. "H..hei, awak, Naruto Uzumaki! Awak nak ke mana? Ponteng kelas lagi ke?" soal Sakura terburu-buru selepas melihat Naruto mula menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Tak... ke pejabat guru sebentar," balas Naruto malas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dari jauh, Sakura memerhatikan bayang Naruto semakin kecil. Dia tidak percaya, Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh seperti yang dikatakan oleh kabar angin 12 tahun dulu. Teringat dengan amaran Ino.

" _jangan dekat sangat dengan Naruto..."..._

 _...ada kabar angin dia yang membunuh ibubapanya sendiri..."_

 _...perut ibunya dirobek._

Suara Ino berlegar-legar di fikiran Sakura. Serba sedikit dia perasan, Naruto itu selalu keseorangan dan diketepikan.

 **xxxxx**

"Naruto, boleh tak awak jalan perlahan sikit? Buku ni beratlah," rayu Sakura. Terhuyung hayang dia membawa 5 buah buku tebal berukuran 5 inci setiap darinya. Dia cuba bertahan mengecilkan mata memerhati Naruto yang masih mengabaikan dia. ' _Shannaro! Demi jaga rahsia aku, terpaksa jadi maid dia seminggu. Ganbatte Sakura!'_

"Naruto!awak dengar tak? Jalan perlahan sikit!, buku ni beratlah!"adu Sakura lagi.

Semua pelajar yang dilalui mereka hanya memandang kasihan ke arah Sakura. Takut untuk menolongnya. Atau lebih tepat, mereka gerun untuk bergaul dan bersemuka dengan Naruto. Berita ngeri mengenai Naruto sangat menakutkan mereka. Apatah lagi, mereka pernah mendengar, Naruto itu mewarisi ilmu hitam ibunya dulu.

Sakura berjalan berhati-hati. Dia dan Naruto hendak menuju ke perpustakaan yang terletak di banggunan tingkat 3. Searas dengan banggunan mereka. Tapi Naruto memang jahat! Dia sengaja guna jalan dan tangga yang paling jauh untuk ke perpustakaan.

"Gadis pelik, mana kerja rumah kami?" suara itu mematikan lamunan Sakura. Tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat beberapa kumpulan kecil sedang mengelilingi seorang gadis berdekatan dengan almari pelajar.

"Tengok karin, dia memiliki sebuah gelang yang aneh," kata salah satu ahli kumpulan itu kemudian menaikkan tangan kanan gadis munggil itu.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun kumpulan itu menghalangnya. "L...lepaskan s..saya," ujar gadis itu tergagap-gagap.

Karin dan dua lagi rakannya, Amami dan Izuyu ketawa dan mengendahkan rayuan kecil kouhai itu. Perasaan Sakura meluap-luap ketika melihat gadis itu diperlakukan sedemikian, tetapi Naruto hanya berdiri diam memerhatikan kejadian itu.

 _Ciss!_

Belum sempat pun Sakura menuju ke arah gadis itu, tangan Naruto menghalang dirinya dari berbuat demikian. "Ke tepi Naruto! Dia perlukan bantuan!" tempik Sakura.

Namun Naruto tetap menutup mulut. Matanya asyik melihat dengan pembulian yang tidak bermoral itu.

"Naruto!" tengking Sakura.

Kali ini, kumpulan itu cuba merampas beg sekolah mangsa buli mereka. "Tengok! Ada kertas pelik lah dalam beg dia. Eww... awak ni pengamal sihir hitam ke?" ejek Amami mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berukuran kecil dengan tulisan sanskrit di atasnya.

"J..jangan, jangan buat apa-apa dengan kertas tu," rayu pelajar malang tersebut.

Kali ini giliran Karin merampas kertas tersebut dan membiarkan Hinata terlompat-lompat mengambil kertas miliknya. "Tahan dia!" arah Karin.

Serta merta Amami dan Izuyu menahan kedua belah tangan Hinata. Sekarang Hinata terperangkap dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mata Hinata hampir terbeliak, bila Karin cuba untuk mengoyakkan kertas-kertas tersebut.

Hinata cuba menghalang, "K..Karin-senpai...Jangan!"

"OH! YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO! AWAK YANG DIAM!"

"H..huh?"

 **Bush!**

Satu tumbukan padu tepat mengenai wajah Karin dan **Bang!** Karin tersungkur jatuh ke lantai.

' _Yossha! Shannaro!'padan muka..'_ Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Karin-san, awak tak apa-apa ke?.." berpusu Amami dan Izuyu menuju ke sisinya.

"Karin-san.."

Kawan-kawan Karin sibuk membantu Karin untuk berdiri, kemudian salah satu daripada mereka berpaling ke arah Sakura. "Wei! Awak siapa? Sanggup awak mencederakan Karin-san, awak tahu tak dia siapa!" tengking Amami, sememangnya terkenal sebagai rakan baik Karin.

"Saya tahu dia siapa! Seorang pembuli yang sanggup membuli orang yang lemah!" kemarahan Sakura makin bertambah-tambah.

"A...apa? sanggup awak!" Amami cuba menyerang Sakura.

"Berhenti!"

Sebuah suara memberhentikan mereka, lantas mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap seorang lelaki berspek mata dan berambut raven. Di sebelah kanannya, tersemat sebuah band merah bertulis "Student council".

Mata Karin yang tadi berpinar-pinar berubah bersinar-sinar, "S..Sasuke-kun~,"goda Karin terus menuju ke arah pengawas lelaki itu.

"Karin-san, muka awak...," rakannya cuba menghalang. Namun tangan mereka ditepis, bahkan Karin tanpa malu lupa mata kirinya sudah lebam macam panda..

Karin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke, cuba mengoda seperti kucing miang, "Sasuke-kun, tengoklah, perempuan hodoh itu mencederakan saya. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan cuba membuli saya, hiks..hiks.."

Disebalik tangisan pura-pura itu, Sakura dapat melihat jelas senyuman jahat yang dikeluarkan oleh Karin terhadapnya. 'Dasar perempuan gedik!'

"Karin, lepaskan saya," kata Sasuke dingin.

Dia kemudian menjarakkan diri dari Karin dan melihat Hinata sibuk mengumpul kembali kertas berbentuk azimat miliknya "Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" soal Sasuke kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Awak pula siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Pandangannya beralih kepada Sakura.

"E...erk.."

"She's my maid. Dia tak ada kena mengena dengan pembulian ini."

"N..Naruto...". Sakura terkejut, Naruto datang menuju mereka kemudian menarik tangan Sakura pergi.

"Naruto lepas!, saya tak terangkan lagi apa yang terjadi!" cengkaman Naruto makin kuat. "Naruto..sakit lah," ringis Sakura.

Dari hujung mata Naruto, dia dapat melihat lelaki berkaca mata itu merenung tajam ke arahnya. Seperti ada sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa awak biarkan perempuan hodoh itu pergi?" sampuk Karin.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Selesai mengumpulkan semua kertas miliknya, Hinata ingin segera beredar dari tempat itu. Dia tidak mahu menimbulkan apa-apa spekulasi orang ramai. Walaupun lemah dan sentiasa dibuli oleh kumpulan Karin-san, dia tidak pernah mengadu dengan sesiapa. Tetapi, kehadiran Sasuke-senpai dan orang yang diminatinya, Naruto-senpai cukup melegakan hati Hinata. Oh, dia juga harus berterima kasih kepada senior perempuan yang baru tadi membantu dia.

"Hyuuga, lain kali jangan bawa benda aneh ke sekolah," tegur Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan mereka, di mana Karin dan rakannya terkejar-kejar mengikuti Sasuke.

 **xxxxx**

"Naruto..lepas!, awak nak bawa saya ke mana? Tadi awak suruh saya ke perpustakaan, sekarang kenapa kita nak ke bumbung sekolah," soal Sakura.

Naruto masih mengenggam erat tangan Sakura. Dia yakin, genggaman itu pasti menghasilkan bekas merah nanti.

"Naruto..."

Tangan Sakura kemudian dilepaskan ganas, "Awak dengar sini Sakura! you're my maid! Mine! Dan jangan pernah berlagak jadi hero!" Sakura terdiam.

Kenapa Naruto mahu memarahi dia? Salahkah mempertahankan orang yang lemah dan dibuli? Dunia ini kan ada undang-undangnya tersendiri? Namun mengenali Haruno Sakura, dia bukanlah seorang yang boleh diarah-arah begitu saja. Apatah lagi dengan seorang yang baru dikenalinya.

"Awak bukan ibu saya atau ayah saya Naruto!, saya hanya mengikuti arahan awak pun disebabkan hal minggu lepas, dan saya tidak pernah berlagak seperti hero!" kali ini giliran Sakura meninggikan suara.

 **Pak!**

Sebuah buku besar mengenai kepala Sakura. "Geez, lain kali jangan berlagak sangat. Awak itu perempuan, jangan tolong sembarangan orang," kemudian Naruto meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang kesakitan menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"BAKA NARUTO!"

Tanpa mereka sedari, sebuah roh rogon sedang memerhati tindak tanduk Sakura.

TBC

* * *

 **NOTES :** Chapter 3 ini pendek sedikit. Going on marathon run and publish until Chapter 5 (hopefully). To reader yang faithfully waiting for 'Silent Crush', I will update it later. Writer block is coming!.


	4. Chapter 4 : NIGHT WALK (SURVIVAL CAMP)

The Luminous Moonlight

 **By :** XicSousuke

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Characters :** (Naruto x Sakura) & (Sasuke x Hinata)

 **CHAPTER 4 : NIGHT WALK (SURVIVAL CAMP)**

* * *

"Bosannya," keluh Ino sambil menyapu BB cream di wajah miliknya. Shikamaru yang masak benar dengan perangai kawan sepermainannya dari kecil, hanya menjengil mata. Tidak faham dengan perangai perempuan yang suka membebel tidak kira masa.

"Ino, ini bukan hutan belantara," sindir Shikamaru. Badannya disandarkan pada sebatang pokok besar.

Ino melemparkan satu jelingan maut kepada Shikamaru. "Hello? Tengoklah sekeliling kita? Pokok, daun-daun, kayu, batu, sungai dan entah siapa la cadang buat program ketahanan diri di hutan? Lagi satu kenapa Kouhai pun ikut serta program ni?" leter Ino.

"Memang la hutan, tapi hutan ni bukan hutan tebal yang kau tengok dekat natural geographic tu. Ini Cuma tapak perkhemahan biasa la Ino." bidas Shikamaru.

"Ya..ya..nanti kalau ada yang kena sunburn atau kena gigit nyamuk nanti, jangan baru nak cari aku," sindir Ino sambil menjengil mata lagi.

Shikamaru mencebik. Kalau cakap dengan perempuan, sampai esok pun tak habis. Lagi-lagi kawan dia seorang ni. Asyik nak jaga kulit je. Nak tunjuk dekat siapa di hutan ni? Shikamaru mengeluh.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama perkhemahan tahunan sekolah mereka. Perkhemahan yang diadakan khusus untuk pelajar tingkatan 5 dan tingkatan 3 ini kononnya satu acara untuk me-'release'-kan stress bagi menempuh peperiksaan besar tidak lama lagi. Program 'Jata Diri Sekolah Konoha' ini diadakan hampir 3 hari dua malam. Shikamaru tidak faham, bahagian mana program ini dapat meregangkan tekanan yang bakal mereka hadapi tidak lama lagi. Dari sibuk menghadap hutan dan tanah, ada lebih baik dia tidur atau menonton rancangan penyiasatan di rumah.

Selepas beberapa minit memerhati kawasan tapak perkhemahan mereka, Shikamaru sedar sesuatu. Pelajar lain sudah berusaha membangunkan khemah. Ada yang sudah berbincang mengenai makan malam, ada juga yang sudah bersedia untuk menghadapi ujian survival malam ini.

Mereka pula? Hmm. Beg khemah pun belum buka. Mata Shikamaru melirik kepada Ino yang kini sibuk membebel mengenai signal wifi. 'Hm..kalau nak harapkan kami berdua, memang tak la,' keluh Shikamaru.

"Ino, mana ahli kumpulan kita? Bukan satu kumpulan ada lapan orang ke?" soal Shikamaru.

Seperti terngadah dari mimpi, Ino baru menyedari bahawa hanya dia dan Shikamaru saja dalam kumpulan mereka. "Eh..aah la. Eh, kejap nak cari senarai nama," Ino terus menyelongkar beg pakaiannya. Sekeping kertas yang sudah dilipat-lipat dikeluarkan. Ino terus membaca senarai ahli kumpulan mereka. "Hurm..kumpulan ke 11, Shikamaru, Saya (Ino), Chouji, tapi dia tak dapat datang last minutes sebab keracunan makanan," kata Ino.

'Haih..Choji, Choji…,' keluh Shikamaru.

"Lepas tu siapa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sebab dari tadi tak ada satu batang hidung pun atau pelajar yang mengakui mereka salah satu kumpulan 11. Sebab tu lah Shikamaru hairan.

"Owh…selebihnya…,"

"Perhatian kepada dua lagi ahli kumpulan 11. Ahli kumpulan awak tengah menunggu! Sesiapa ahli kumpulan 11 sila ke bahagian hujung tapak perkhemahan, group awak dah berkumpul kat situ," jerit seorang pelatih program mereka.

Shikamaru dan Ino bertentang mata. Perlahan jari telunjuk Ino naik sambil menunding ke arah Shikamaru dan dirinya sendiri. "M..maksudnya, kita yang sesat ke?" soal Ino.

Shikamaru mengeluh. Sakit otak pula. "Great. Kita cari dorang, dorang pula cari kita. Jom Ino."

"Ah, ya," sahut Ino.

Mereka kemudian bergegas mengalas beg pakaian dan segala persiapan khemah menuju ke bahagian hujung tapak perkhemahan.

Sampai ke sebuah tapak. Shikamaru melihat dua buah khemah bersaiz sederhana sudah pun siap dipasang. Manakala empat orang pelajar yang cukup dikenalinya berkumpul di sekeliling unggun api sambil melihat ke arah dia dan Ino serentak.

"Cis, korang rupanya ahli kumpulan 11. Patut la tak jumpa," kata Shikamaru.

Ino tergamam. Dia tidak sangka salah satu ahli kumpulan mereka adalah pelajar elit Sekolah dan student council, Uchiha Sasuke. "S..Sasuke-kun? Selamat berkenalan saya Yamanaka Ino. Kelas 5B," sapa Ino lantas tunduk hormat.

"Hn," balas lelaki berkaca mata itu.

"Hm..tengok cara dia balas teguran awak pun dia tak minat," sampuk salah satu ahli kumpulan itu pula.

Muka Ino terus bertukar merah, matanya dikecilkan merenung tajam kepada lelaki berambut blonde yang cukup tidak disenanginya. "Ceh, diamlah Naruto. Awak tu jealous, sebab saya tak tegur awak dulu." Ino berpeluk tubuh, masam mencuka.

"Dah la tu, Ino. Yang penting kita saling berkenalan dulu. Biarpun mungkin ada yang dah kenal antara satu sama lain. Lebih baik kita buat ice breaking, sebab sepanjang kem ni kita sekumpulan," cadang Shikamaru cuba menenangkan Ino.

Lagipun ada benar juga kata Shikamaru. Bukan semua perangai ahli kumpulan mereka tahu.

"Urm…..s..senpai sekalian…s..sebelum tu, s..siapa lagi ahli kumpulan kita? Sekarang baru enam orang," soal seorang junior tersipu-sipu malu.

Saat itu semua berpandangan antara satu sama lain, sehingga Naruto memecahkan suasana.

"Haruno Sakura. Dia ahli terakhir kita. Dia jumpa guru kelas kejap, katanya nak minta ubat…tak tahu ubat apa. Tapi tadi, saya nampak dia tengah pegang perut , nampak macam sakit. Mungkin 'bulan' dia dah datang kot."

 **Pletak!**

"Aduh!" Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Padan muka! Jangan sembarangan cakap la Naruto!" marah Ino.

Naruto mencebik bibir. "Cis, orang cakap betul pun nak marah."

"Apa?" terbeliak mata Ino.

"Urm, guys? Kita nak buat sesi perkenalan kan?" sampuk Shikamaru lagi.

"Tapi betul apa Shika cakap. Cuma kita akan start ice breaking lepas Sakura datang. Lagipun ada 3 jam lagi sebelum waktu makan malam," balas Naruto pula.

Selepas beberapa minit menunggu, akhirnya Sakura datang meminta maaf sebab lambat. Kesemua mereka sedang duduk bersila di atas sebuah tunggul kayu sambil mengelilingi unggun api. Di tengah-tengah unggun api itu, sengaja Sakura letakkan sebuah cerek untuk dijerang. Kononnya, selain wap panas itu dapat menghalang serangga lain, air yang sudah masak nanti boleh digunakan untuk minum.

Seperti ketua kumpulan, Shikamaru meneliti masing-masing ahli kumpulannya. Empat orang duduk berhadapan, manakala tiga orang lagi duduk sebaris dengannya. Orang pertama yang mendapat perhatian Shikamaru adalah tidak lain, seorang student council yang terkenal dengan gaya strict dan cool, Uchiha Sasuke. Selain anak keturunan Uchiha. Sasuke memang dikenali sebagai pelajar genius dari kelas 5A. Manakala disebelah Sasuke adalah Inuzuka Kiba, ahli kelas mereka yang cukup bising dan terkenal sebagai salah satu ahli bola sepak sekolah.

Dan sebelah Kiba, tak payah kenalkan pun tak apa.

Macam biasa, Yamanaka Ino merungut pasal kumbang dan serangga. Dan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru adalah Sakura dan Naruto. Tapi apa yang menarik mengenai kumpulan mereka, seorang junior yang duduk di paling hujung bersebelahan dengan Ino sambil memeluk beg galasnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Okay, saya akan mulakan ice breaking ini. Saya Shikamaru Nara, kelas 5A. Ini pertama kali saya tidur di tempat terbuka macam ni. Saya tak ada bakat nak potong kayu atau masak. Tapi saya boleh jadi kawan yang baik. Selamat berkenalan," selamba Shikamaru.

Ino mendengus kecil. Cukup faham dengan Shikamaru. 'Cakap jer la awak malas. Tak payah bagitahu, awak tak ada bakat itu ini,' sumpah seranah Ino dalam hati.

"Oh, giliran saya pula. Saya Haruno Sakura, pelajar baru, kelas 5B. Hurm…saya mungkin boleh bantu korang sikit dalam hal memasak," jawab Sakura yakin.

"Hurm..betulkah?" celah Ino. "Ke, awak sengaja nak tunjuk perhatian dekat Sasuke-kun?" kata Ino sambil melibaskan rambut blonde-nya yang panjang.

Urat-urat bersilang muncul di dahi Sakura. 'Kalau lah aku tak hilang sabar, dah lama aku cincang-cincang perempuan ni, Shannaro!' jerit batinnya. Jujur pembuka limanya sudah dikepal erat. Siapa tak kenal Yamanaka Ino? Baru berapa hari Sakura pindah ke sekolah Konoha, Ino sudah berani menunjukkan belang.

'Beauty Ino, konon. Hmph! Ugly Ino adalah!'

"Sasuke-kun, awak akan makan masakan saya bukan?" Ino berpaling kepada Sasuke. Sengaja nadanya ditukarkan kepada suara lembut.

Sakura yang menyampah dengan perangai Ino, makin meluat bila Ino melemparkan senyuman sinis kearahnya. "Sasuke-kun, awak akan makan makanan saya bukan? Lagipun saya dengar awak suka makan tomato." Giliran Sakura menjengil mata ke arah Ino. 'Hehehe, this is counterattack 'Ino-pig.'

"Cis, setakat lelaki macam tu korang gaduh? Pathetic." Sindiran Naruto lantas mendapat jelingan paling tajam dari Ino dan Sakura. Dah la serentak, dorang ni macam twin evil sister saja.

"Hn. Saya tak suka gadis bodoh," balas Sasuke dingin.

Serentak muka Ino dan Sakura jatuh kecewa. Well except Hinata yang terkebil-kebil tidak faham apa yang berlaku.

Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba rasa panas, "Hei…bukan semua gadis tu bodoh."

Sakura mengangkat wajah, 'Naruto….' hampir terharu.

"Separuh ada yang dungu. Separuh ada yang desperate. Dan paling teruk ada yang clueless," sambung Naruto dengan muka bersahaja.

'What! Baru ingat dia nak pertahankan aku…..grrrr,' decis Sakura.

Yang lain hanya berjungkit bahu. Naruto memang suka sakitkan hati orang. Mereka tidak sedar, mata biru milik Naruto merenung tajam ke arah bebola hitam milik Sasuke. Seperti ada sesuatu antara mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto, awak ada apa-apa masalah dengan saya ke?" soal Sasuke sambil memperbetulkan kaca matanya. Dia tahu, lelaki berambut blonde itu bukan sengaja cari pasal dengannya. Apatah lagi mengimbas kembali renungan maut yang dilemparkan Naruto semasa kejadian Hinata dibuli.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Siku tangan kirinya diletakkan di atas peha sambil mendopang dagu. Sengaja dia berposisi sedemikian untuk menatap Sasuke lebih dekat. "Tak ada. Saya setuju pasal kenyataan awak pasal perempuan tadi. Cuma…..untuk Sakura, awak tak boleh cakap dia bodoh, selain saya. Sebab dia milik aku," serentak senyuman Naruto naik menyeringai.

Ahli kumpulan yang lain hanya tergamam. Manakala Sakura terkelu memandang Naruto. Muka Sakura berubah merah bila Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

Gulp!

Batin Sakura menjerit 'D..dia..dia nak buat apa dengan aku? Apasal dia nak dekat-dekat? Dia nak k…kiss aku ke?' Jarak wajah mereka hampir seinci. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Tak sangka innocent juga kau ni…Maid," bisik Naruto perlahan ke telinga Sakura.

'Maid?'

'Maid?'

'MAID!?'

Berulang-ulang ayat itu berlenggar dikepalanya.

"NARUTO!" geram Sakura.

Malang, Naruto sudahpun berdiri menuju ke dalam hutan, jauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto, awak nak ke mana? Sesi perkenalan kita belum habis," jerit Shikamaru cuba memperingatkan.

Tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, tanpa menoleh. Katanya dia ada hal dan dia akan dapatkan kayu api untuk memasak malam ni.

Cakap pasal makan malam. Tergesa-gesa ahli Ino dan Hinata berbincang mengenai masakan malam. Manakala Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Kiba berbincang mengenai plan untuk aktivti nanti

'Nasib baik ada 2 jam lagi,' keluh Shikamaru. Dalam diam Shikamaru bersyukur Naruto mengingatkan mereka.

Sakura yang masih berdiri terpacak, memerhati Naruto sehingga bayangnya tidak lagi kelihatan. "Dia…tak takut ke pergi seorang…." Ayat itu terhenti. Niat untuk memarahi Naruto tadi disimpan. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang lain dirasakan Sakura. Perasaan geram berubah menjadi simpati. Saat itu dia akur, Naruto berbeza dengan mereka.

"….dia…selalu keseorangan…."

 **xxxxx**

"Okay pelajar, tepat jam 12 malam ni kita akan buat ujian 'night walk'."

Baru sebut perkataan 'night walk', dah ramai yang komplen. Semua pelajar bising dan berbisik antara satu sama lain, bimbang jika pengsan atau terjumpa apa-apa benda yang menakutkan.

"Lain la muka cikgu. Semua macam kambing, tersengih-sengih. Sebab dorang jadi facilitator, kita pula jadi mangsa," kutuk Ino tidak puas hati sambil memeluk tubuh.

Sakura yang mendengar bebelan Ino hanya menaikkan mata. 'Ceh, tadi kata sejuk. Kalau sejuk jangan lah pakai kardingan saja. Nampak sangat dia nak tunjuk cantik depan Sasuke' cemuh Sakura. Alter egonya meruap mahu keluar.

"Jangan bising. Bertenang. Untuk ujian survival malam ini, jangan risau. Sebab kami akan lepaskan kamu secara berkumpulan, cuma kami tak akan beri sebarang petunjuk ke garisan penamat," jelas pelatih kem itu lagi.

Pelajar makin merungut.

"Shhh. Tak payah nak pot pet pot pet (omg!). Sebab ini la nama dia survival. Jangan risau, tempat ini tak ada haiwan buas. Tapi kalau hantu, sensei tak tahu…"

Rungutan pelajar tingkatan 5 dan 3 makin kuat.

"Ceh, sempat lagi berjenaka. Lawak sangat sensei. Mana ada hantu dalam dunia ini kan?"Sakura berpaling ke arah Ino.

"Hum. Betul!" jawab Ino semangat, dia menyokong kenyataan Sakura meskipun dalam hati dia mahu melarikan diri dari kem ini.

Kiba hanya mengangguk kecil dan Shikamaru menjungkit bahu. Tidak tahu dia takut ke tak. Kemudian Sakura berpaling pula kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri. Manakala Kohai mereka, Hinata hanya tertunduk masih memeluk erat beg galas kecil berwarna hitam seperti nyawanya.

"Oh well, we will survive," monolog Sakura.

Dia cuba untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang sudah tidak sekata. Sebab dia memang takut hantu.

TBC

* * *

 **NOTES :** YES! Already chapter 4! Wau, Naruto dan Sasuke ada apa-apa ke? Kenapa Hinata asyik pegang beg hitam dia saja? Betulkah Hinata tu pengamal ahli sihir, seperti yang Karin dan rakan-rakannya katakan?


	5. Chapter 5 : PEWARIS MATA SAKTI BYAKUGAN

The Luminous Moonlight

 **By :** XicSousuke

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Characters :** (Naruto x Sakura) & (Sasuke x Hinata)

 **CHAPTER 5 : PEWARIS MATA SAKTI BYAKUGAN DAN SENJATA TAJAM UCHIHA**

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya Ino dan Sakura yang banyak bercakap. Kadang-kadang Shikamaru turut menyelit bila menyatakan pandangannya mengenai jalan yang mereka pilih. Manakala Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam menuruti ke mana arah mereka pergi. Mereka mengeluh, kerana sepanjang malam survival ini cuma 2 botol air dan sekotak mancis diberikan. Mujur cahaya bulan membantu sebanyak sedikit perjalanan mereka.

"U..urm…s..senpai, saya rasa b..barang saya tercicir tadi..," suara lembut Hinata membuat perjalanan mereka terhenti seketika.

"Huh? Barang apa Hinata? Awak dari tadi peluk beg itu macam barang berharga tak akan lah boleh tercicir barang," balas Ino.

"Ino…," tegur Shikamaru. "Awak ni, cuba lah beradab sikit soalan tu. Mungkin betul apa yang dia cakap," sambung Shikamaru.

Ino mencebik bibir, "Saya tanya jer lah. Bukan saya cakap macam-macam pun."

"Ya sangat tu Ino. Jom Hinata saya temankan awak. Yang lain tunggu sini kejap sampai kami jumpa benda tu," tawar Sakura segera menuju ke arah Hinata.

Tapi Hinata cuba menolak, katanya dia boleh pergi bersendirian dan tidak mahu bebankan ahli kumpulan. Namun Sakura bertegas, disebabkan Hinata satu-satunya kouhai dalam kumpulan mereka, sehinggalah Hinata mengalah.

 **xxxxx**

"Jadi Hinata, barang apa awak tertinggal," soal Sakura.

Hinata yang berjalan perlahan di sisi Sakura hanya tertunduk, sambil memeluk beg hitamnnya dengan erat sekali lagi. "U..urm….s..seuatu benda yang penting," balas Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Owh ya ke. Beg tu pula isi apa?" jari telunjuk Sakura ditunding kearah beg hitam Hinata.

Sebenarnya semua orang curious apa isi kandungan beg Hinata. Cuma tak ada seorang pun berani bertanya. Jadi Sakura rasa, ini masa yang terbaik untuk tanya kouhai yang lebih rendah sedikit darinya.

Tapi Hinata hanya diam. Badannya makin menggeletar, bila Sakura asyik merenung ke arahnya dan beg miliknya.. Lututnya lemah tiap kali melihat arah Sakura.

Bukan apa….

Sejak dari tadi lagi…..

Sejenis makhluk tanpa wajah dan cuma mempunyai mulut yang lebar duduk berjungkit diatas bahu Sakura. Badannya kurus sehingga menampakkan tulang. Rambutnya panjang dan kusam. Sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hinata, lidahnya panjang berjuntai mampu mencecah tanah.

Makhluk itu lapar…

…lapar akan jiwa yang kosong dan sesat.

Perlahan, Hinata mengeluarkan sekeping kertas azimat dari beg hitam miiliknya. Sakura masih sibuk memerhati sekeliling tanah. Matanya yang tertutup rapat dari tadi, cuba dibuka kecil dengan harapan dia dapat membunuh makhluk yang dinamakan rogon itu dari jarak jauh. Baru sahaja kelopak matanya dinaikkan. Sebuah lidah terjelir panjang dengan rembesan air liur terpampang dihadapannya.

 _ **"Manusia…"**_

"AHHHHHH!".

 **xxxxx**

"Kenapa pelajar?" seorang guru lelaki bergegas ke arah mereka.

Hinata terduduk di atas tanah, manakala Sakura panik tidak terkata. Dia binggung, kenapa Hinata menjerit tiba-tiba.

"Kamu kenapa pelajar?" soal guru lelaki itu lagi.

Badan Hinata menggeletar hebat. Makhluk rogon itu tidak lagi bertengkek di bahu Sakura, tetapi berpindah di atas bahu guru lelaki itu.

"Pelajar? Kenapa muka kamu macam takut ni? Ini sensei la, Mizuki Sensei," kata guru lelaki itu lagi.

Hinata mengesot ke belakang. Dia benar-benar takut waktu ini. Sakura yang tidak faham, hairan melihat aksi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa? Mizuki Sensei cuma nak tolong kamu," celah Sakura.

Makhluk tanpa muka itu perlahan memeluk Mizuki sensei. Kukunya yang agak tajam mencengkam wajah guru malang itu.

Mata amethyst Hinata makin membesar, rogon itu kini cuba memasuki badan Mizuki sensei dari lubang telinga yang agak sempit. Mizuki sensei menjerit kesakitan. Bayangkan makhluk sebesar satu meter itu cuba berusaha memasuki ruang telinga yang agak kecil. Mizuki Sensei meraung. Tubuhnya panas seperti dibakar. Hatinya meruap sakit. Otaknya bergegar seperti ada tangan yang cuba mengoncang organ itu. Pandangannya bertukar-tukar. Sekejap jelas, sekejap kabur. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat jarak Hinata tiba-tiba makin mengecil. Seperti dibisikkan sesuatu, Mizuki Sensei berkumat kamit mengatakan sesuatu.

" _ **Bunuh Manusia…Bunuh Manusia."**_

"Mizuki Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

" _ **Kamu diam!"**_ marah rogon yang sudah merasuki badan Mizuki.

Mizuki kemudian berpaling ke arah Hinata semula. Bau kemenyan yang datang dari arah Hinata, menyengat hidungnya.

" _ **Kamu siapa manusia? Kenapa kau berbau busuk dari ku?"**_

Hinata cuba bertenang. Dia tahu, rogon sama sekali tidak menyukai bau asap yang keluar dari azimatnya. Dengan berhati-hati, dia cuba mengambil azimat yang dia buat sendiri di dalam beg. Tapi pantas tangan Mizuki Sensei mengenggam tangan kecilnya.

 _ **"Kau ingat aku bodoh manusia. Mustahil aku lupa, kaum seperti kamu wujud."**_ Mizuki Sensei mendecik sebelum meneruskan kata, _**"Kaum keturunan Hyuuga yang dikurnai mata sakti. Satunya mata putih yang boleh melihat kaum kami,"**_ sambung Mizuki sensei lagi. Makhluk di dalam badan Mizuki sensei itu tergelak kuat.

"L…lepaskan tangan saya. Keluar dari b..badan sensei! Kalau tidak, saya akan bunuh awak!" Hinata memberi amaran.

Tapi makhluk itu makin ketawa berdekah-dekah. Siapa sangka, malam ini dia berpeluang membunuh seorang warga Hyuuga. Kaum yang paling dibenci rogon.

 _ **"Manusia, manusia. Kau tahu, dengan azimat itu kau hanya mampu mengunciku, bukan memusnahkan aku. Aku bukan makhluk tamak seperti manusia. Aku cuma merasuki manusia yang punya sifat seperti aku, tamak nikmat dunia! Manusia yang kau gelar 'sensei' ini mempunyai aura hitam yang cukup menarik minatku. Jiwanya gelap dan hitam. Hatinya rosak penuh benci!**_ _**Dari tadi aku menghidu bau jahatnya. Dia berniat mahu menculik salah satu pelajar kaya untuk dijadikan tebusan,"**_ Kata rogon itu lagi.

Dari genggaman di tangan berubah menjadi cengkaman di leher Hinata. Rogon itu ketawa kuat. Hinata kini terkapai-kapai di awangan. Tubuhnya dinaikkan ke atas. Kakinya jauh dari mencecah tanah.

"L..lepaskan s..saya..uhuk, uhuk!"

 _ **"Meronta lah engkau manusia, merayulah engkau manusia..HAHAHA."**_

 **PAK!**

Sakura melantun sebuah batu kecil ke arah Mizuki sensei. Walau mata kasarnya tidak dapat melihat rogon tersebut, tapi dia yakin perbuatan guru mencederai anak murid salah di sisi undang-undang.

"Lepaskan Hinata, sensei!"

 _ **"BERANI KAU MANUSIA!"**_ marah makhluk itu.

"S..Sakura s..enpai, jangan.."

Namun rayuan Hinata tidak diendahkan. Badannya dibaling kuat, dan rogon itu segera melompat terjun di depan Sakura

 _ **"JAHANAM KAU, MANUSIA!"**_

"KUSANAGI!"

Sebilah pedang tajam muncul di tangan Sasuke, tanpa membuang masa lagi dia cuba melibaskan pedang miliknya ke arah rogon itu. Hujung pedang Sasuke sempat mengenai badan rogon itu. Setelah rogon merasuki manusia, badan mereka dua kali ganda kebal dari manusia biasa. Tapi pedang kusanagi Sasuke lain. Pedang itu khusus dibuat hanya mencederakan makhluk rogon. Jadi secara mata kasar, pedang yang mengenai tubuh Mizuki sensei itu tidak berdarah, malah tubuh rogon didalam manusia yang terluka.

 _ **"ARGH! SIAL KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN!"**_

Mizuki Sensei mengerang kesakitan. Tapi mereka masih bertarung. Sasuke menanggalkan kaca matanya. Sekelip mata, mata onxy itu bertukar merah darah.

Naruto yang turut serta menyaksikan kejadian itu bertindak mendiamkan diri. Tidak sangka di hadapannya, muncul dua warga ditakuti makhluk rogon, Keturunan mata sakti-Hyuuga dan keturunan pemilik senjata tajam-Uchiha. Naruto memerhati keturunan Uchiha itu bertempur. Nampaknya Uchiha Sasuke bukan calang-calang orang. Memegang gelaran sebagai anak bongsu keturunan mata merah itu satu tanggungjawab yang berat. Berbeza dengan anak sulung keturunan mata sakti. Hinata hanya mengigil tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Melalui cerita Kyuubi, kononnya mata sakti itu mampu mengurung rogon selama berlama abad. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke masih cuba mencari kelemahan rogon tersebut. Mata merah miliknya cuma cukup memberi dia konsentrasi yang tajam semasa berlawan. Untuk melihat kelemahan rogon, dia perlukan mata sakti. Baru sesaat Sasuke mengerling ke arah Hinata, rogon itu cepat-cepat mahu merasuki badan Sakura. Badan guru lelaki yang dirasuki tadi semakin lemah. Dia perlukan badan yang baru.

 _ **"Kemarilah kau manusia!"**_

'Jahanam! Aku mungkin tak sempat!' bisik Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga, Naruto muncul melindungi Sakura. Aura hitam keluar dari badannya. Kyuubi yang setinggi 5 meter itu mengaum sehingga membuat rogon kecil itu berundur ketakutan.

Sasuke melihat Kyuubi yang tidak jauh jarak darinya. Matanya tajam melihat haiwan dari dunia sana.

'Bagaimana Naruto boleh memiliki raksasa ini?' bisik Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" soal Naruto cemas.

Sakura yang berdiri dibelakangnya, menggeleng lemah. "T..tak, Naruto. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" soal Sakura binggung. Kepalanya sedikit berdesing. Sakura cuba berpaut pada sebatang pokok yang berdekatan.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto…kepala saya pening….saya," belum sempat Sakura menghabiskan kata. Kekuatan di kakinya sudah hilang. Badannya ringan seperti kapas, kepalanya mahu menyemban ke tanah. Menyedari hal itu, Naruto cepat-cepat menyambut badan Sakura yang sudah pengsan. Dia mendukung gadis itu, kemudian menempatkan dia di jarak yang jauh sedikit dari tapak perlawanan mereka.

"Maaf, Sakura."

Naruto kembali ke arena pertarungan. Dia mencemuh. Ini semua salah rogon sial itu. Manusia biasa yang tiada niat jahat, jika disentuh rogon boleh mejadi lemah sekelip mata.

"Kyuubi! Kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku!"

Musang berekor Sembilan itu mengaum kuat. **"APA! KAU LUPA NARUTO, AKU TIDAK MAHU MENOLONG KAU KECUALI AKU MAHU MEMAKAN ROGON ITU,"** marah Kyuubi.

Naruto senyum sinis. "Cis, aku tahu. Aku tak akan lupa makanan kegemaran kau. Oleh itu kembalilah ke dalam tubuhku dan bergabung dengan roh milikku. Aku akan tewaskan rogon kecil ini sendiri," ujar Naruto.

Kyuubi mendengus marah, terpaksa akur dengan arahan manusia yang bergelar tuannya. Ia segera kembali meresap ke tubuh lelaki itu. Dengan kekuatan yang paling minima, roh Kyuubi itu bergabung dengan roh Naruto. Serta merta, tiga garisan panjang membentuk misai harimau terbentuk di pipi Naruto. Kedua gigi taringnya juga keluar seumpama drakula. Kukunya tajam bak serigala, dan mata Naruto bertukar merah dengan anak mata tirus seperti bulan sabit.

Sasuke hanya menyaksikan perubahan Naruto. Dia sebenarnya tidak teragak-agak memunculkan diri di hadapan rogon tadi. Dia tahu, dari dulu Naruto itu misteri, manakala kouhai mereka, Hinata merupakan keturunan mata sakti.

Naruto yang sudah berubah, mengambil alih pertarungan. Naruto cuba menerkam rogon itu seperti singa kelaparan. Rogon yang sudah terperangkap di bawah badan Naruto, bergelut mahu lepaskan diri. Mulut Sensei Mizuki terbuka luas. Rogon yang sudah lemah itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati rogon tersebut. "Hyuuga! Cepat kurung rogon ini!"

"Apa?" muka Naruto berkerut. Jika rogon ini dikurung, Kyuubi nanti tidak dapat dijamu pula..

"Tunggu, aku tak mahu rogon ini dikurung," bantah Naruto.

"Apa kau merepek Naruto? Setiap rogon yang ditemui dibunuh atau dikurung," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak setuju. Rogon ini miliknya. Sudah seminggu lepas dia cuba menjejaki rogon ini. Pertelingkahan mereka, menjadi satu kesempatan bagi roh sesat itu. Selepas berjaya keluar dari badan guru lelaki ini dia akan pergi mencari mangsa baru.

Tapi sekeping azimat melekat ke tubuhnya. Hyuuga Hinata cuba mengurungi dia.

 _ **"TIDAK! SIAL KAU ANAK KAUM MATA SAKTI!"**_

Dengan jampi serapah yang Hinata pelajari, dia cuba menyeru sangkar besi untuk penjarakan rogon itu. Dari ruang tanah, muncul sangkar besi dari alam sana. Sangkar itu mengurungi rogon yang berteriak ketakutan. Pagar besi itu ternyata berjaya menakutkan sang rogon.

"K…kau akan hapus s..selamanya dari dunia ini," kata Hinata serius.

 _ **"Tidak manusia, jangan. Tolonglah jangan bawa aku ke neraka semula, aku janji tidak akan menganggu manusia lagi..tapi tolong jangan kurung aku dengan penjara besi,"**_ rayu rogon itu. Dia sempat mengengam lengan Hinata yang disarungkan gelang jade putih itu.

Tanpa diduga, jade putih itu berubah warna. Dari putih berubah menjadi hijau pekat. Hinata segera melepaskan tangannya. Manakala kekuatan rogon itu berubah menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan mudahnya rogon itu melepaskan diri dari penjara besi itu.

"Sial! Hyuuga, cepat kurung rogon itu kembali!" arah Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengejar rogon yang mahu melarikan diri. Dari sebatang demi sebatang pokok mereka lalui. Rogon itu ternyata lebih pantas dari kelajuan mereka.

"Berubahlah, Kusanagi!" Pedang milik Sasuke berubah menjadi bilah lebih besar.

Acap kali pedang mistik itu berubah, roda dan corak mata merah Sasuke juga bertambah. Kini dua roda 'Sharingan' berputar di dalam soket mata Sasuke.

Rogon itu cuba menerkam tubuh Naruto, tapi dengan tangkasnya Naruto mengelak dan memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk menyerang dari atas. Pedang Kusanagi itu cuba membilah tubuh rogon, namun kekuatan roh itu lebih kuat dari manusia. Tangan besar rogon itu membaling Sasuke jauh ke belakang. Belakang Sasuke terhantuk batang pokok keras. Sasuke terbatuk sedikit, darah merah mula keluar dari mulutnya.

'Jahanam, nampaknya aku cuai tadi. Tapi kenapa rogon tahap bawahan ini tiba-tiba memiliki kuasa rogon tahap sederhana?' desis Sasuke.

Kali ini giliran Naruto. Dengan penumbuk miliknya, dia cuba menyerang rogon dari arah yang dekat. Satu tumbukan padu mengenai roh tanpa wajah itu. Rogon itu tersungkur ke belakang.

"KYUUBI!"

Aura hitam kembali mengelubungi mereka, dan raksasa musang itu keluar lantas menerkam rogon itu. Dia memakan rogon itu. Melumat roh itu tanpa belas kasihan. Dimulai hingga kepala hingga lesap begitu saja. Bunyi seperti tulang diremukkan kedengaran sewaktu Kyuubi menjamah mangsanya. Kyuubi itu makan dengan berselera, tanpa meninggalkan sebarang jejak.

 **"3980, Naruto."**

Seperti biasa, selepas mengingatkan Naruto jumlah rogon yang patut diburunya, Kyuubi terus meresap ke dalam Naruto.

Selepas beberapa minit, beberapa pelajar dan guru sekolah mula datang menemui mereka. Ino dan lain-lain bertindak untuk melaporkan kepada sensei kerana hampir dua jam Sakura, Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ditemui.

Badan Sakura diusung ke tapak perkhemahan. Manakala Hinata yang sudah pucat turut dibawa oleh seorang sensei perempuan.

Mata Hinata bengkak dan merah. Dia begitu takut. Ini kali pertama dia berlawan dengan rogon sedekat ini. Gelang jade miliknya bertukar warna kembali, dan kegelapan terus menemui Hinata.

"Medik! Cepat datang sini, seorang pelajar kouhai pengsan!" arah Kurenai Sensei cemas.

Pasukan medik terus mengangkat tubuh Hinata bersama Sakura. Dalam diam, Sasuke memerhati gelang unik milik Hinata. Dia kemudian kembali menyarungkan kaca mata menutup pusingan roda mata merah.

…Dan Naruto hilang meloloskan diri ke tempat lain.

TBC

* * *

 **NOTES :** Makin menarik tak cerita ni? Nanti next chapter. Yosha! Finally selesai update 3 chapter in the row. Next chapter akan datang. Berdoalah, saya update cepat! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 : WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?

The Luminous Moonlight

 **By :** XicSousuke

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Characters :** (Naruto x Sakura) & (Sasuke x Hinata)

 **CHAPTER 6 : WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 _'I'm not in the business of murdering innocent children. That's god's jurisdiction. I deal only with the guilty.'_

* * *

 **Xic's Note :** Ola? Thank you pada yang sudi review, follow dan fav cerita ini :3 Ini ada sedikit story guide untuk cerita TLM (The Luminous Moonlight)

 **Story Guide :**

 **1) Nama lain Mata Sakti adalah Byakugan -** Kaum Hyuuga gunakan Byakugan untuk melakar ayat sanskrit pada azimat mereka. Azimat ini mampu menyeru penjara besi.

 **2) Nama lain Klan Uchiha adalah Klan Senjata tajam -** Kaum Uchiha menumpaskan rogon menggunakan pelbagai senjata tajam. Contohnya Kusanagi milik Sasuke. Senjata mereka juga berubah bentuk mengikut roda dan corak mata Sharingan.

 **3) Rogon - Ikiryo** ataupun jiwa manusia yang sudah meninggal dan merayau di dunia manusia.

... **Rogon Kelas bawahan -** Tidak mampu menyerang. Merasuki manusia melalui lubang telinga dan keluar dari lubang mulut.

... **Rogon Kelas Tengah -** Memiliki wajah tanpa sempurna sifat (Etc, cuma hanya memiliki hidung saja atau sebagainya). Mampu menyerang dan masuk sama seperti rogon biasa.

Dah...Enjoy!

* * *

Minda Sakura bercelaru, kali terakhir dia ingat dia dan Hinata masih mencari benda yang tercicir sewaktu aktiviti 'Night Walk'. Namun memori itu disapu pergi apabila menyedari dirinya bangun dengan kesakitan yang melampau. Semalam, dia bermimpi ngeri. Seekor makhluk besar mengejar dia tidak berpenghujung. Makhluk itu memanggil namanya, namun Sakura tetap tidak menoleh. Sakura cuba mengingati sisa mimpi, dan apa yang terjadi semua pudar tatkala dia bangun. Apakah dia selamat dari makhluk itu?

Dengan keluhan yang berat, Sakura menguap, hairan berapa lama dia terlelap? Dia mengelip matanya beberapa kali. Menutup dan membukanya, hingga akhirnya kedua kelopak mata itu mempamerkan dua anak mata Emerald. Sakura fokus semula dan mengamati keaadan sekeliling. Cuaca matahari memancar separuh ke dalam khemah, dan dia dapati beberapa peralatan medik tersusun rapi di tepi tikar yang dia gunakan.

'Khemah medik, rupanya,' bisik Sakura.

Ketika itu dia perasaan ada sesuatu benda sejuk menempel pada dahinya. Sakura menarik benda tersebut dan mengamati cool fever yang digunakan untuk menurunkan suhunya.

'Kenapa aku pakai cool fever? Kenapa aku berada di sini?' getus Sakura. Sakura mengeluh buat sekian kali. Ketika dia mahu bangun mencari rakan sekumpulannya yang lain, dia terserempak Hinata yang turut di khemah itu bergegas keluar.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Sakura. Namun sahutannya tidak berbalas, sebaliknya Hinata sudah jauh ke sana. 'Eh, kenapa saya tak perasaan Hinata-chan tadi,' Sakura tertanya hairan.

"Argh pedulilah, saya nak cari dulu Naruto dan lain-lain. Lepas tu saya akan tanya apa yang terjadi semasa 'night walk' semalam." Sakura menyelak kain khemah dan keluar mencari ahli kumpulan 11.

 **xxxxx**

"M..mana a..azimat tu?" Hinata merangka mencari kertas kesayangannya di setiap penjuru lantai hutan.

Azimat itu begitu penting untuknya. Dia menulis sendiri ayat di azimat itu menggunakan tangan. Berlainan dengan ahli klan Hyuuga yang lain, kertas azimat mereka terlakar menggunakan kuasa mata sakti atau 'Byakugan'. Hinata tidak punya kuasa itu, atau lebih tepat mata sakti Hinata tidak berfungsi. Akibatnya dia selalu diperlekehkan ahli klan-nya yang lain. Klan-nya memanggi dia si 'mata buta', si 'Hyuuga tak berguna'. Olokkan itu makin menjadi teruk kala umurnya menginjak 5 tahun. Byakugan Hinata sama sekali tidak aktif waktu upacara ritual kaum Hyuuga diadakan.

Hinata mengesat peluh di dahi. Sudah sejam dia mencari. Namun tidak juga dia menemui azimat itu.

"Cari ini ke Hyuuga?"

Hinata tersentak. Sesusuk bayang berdiri di hadapannya. Perlahan Hinata mendongak. Anak mata hitam yang dilindungi kaca mata berbingkai ungu memegang sehelai kertas yang sudah separuh terbakar

"A..azimat s..saya!" Hinata melompat merebut azimat itu. Tapi Sasuke segera mengelak, malah menyembunyikan azimat itu ke dalam kocek seluarnya.

"E..eh…S..sasuke senpai…"

"Hn." Dengus Sasuke. Badannya disandarkan pada sebatang pokok berdekatan sambil berpeluk tubuh. Dia mengamati anak sulung ketua klan mata sakti itu. Tidak sangka kabar angin itu betul. Terdapat satu ahli klan Hyuuga yang 'cacat'.

Kepala Hinata tertunduk. Gerun dengan pandangan tajam Sasuke. Renungan itu seakan memperlekehkan dirinya. Pandangan yang acap kali dia terima waktu perkumpulan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Betulkah kau anak pertama Hyuuga Hiashi?" soal Sasuke.

Hinata nampak terkejut namun segera mengangguk. "Y..ya…saya anak pertama Hyuuga Hiashi," balas Hinata dengan suara kecil seperti tikus.

"Aku dah agak. Mata dan azimat itu bukti segalanya. Tapi kenapa kau tak gunakan kuasa 'Byakugan' semalam untuk aktifkan azimat pengurung besi? Atau Byakugan kau belum matang sepenuhnya?" soal Sasuke.

Hinata mengetap bibir. Perasaan resah menguasai dirinya. Hinata mengenggam hujung bajunya. Alasan apa pula dia patut beri? Pembohongan apa lagi patut dia reka untuk menutupi kelemahannya? Dia tidak mahu dilabel klan Hyuuga yang 'rosak' di klan lain. Otosan juga sudah banyak kali berpesan jangan malukan maruah keluarga mereka. Hinata meneguk air liur.

"S..sasuke senpai, azimat saya," rayu Hinata mengabaikan soalan Sasuke. Jujur, dia sudah kehabisan kata dan idea.

"Awak mengelak soalan, Hyuuga." Mata merah dengan satu roda berputar menatap Hinata. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Jika dia terus menatap Sasuke, nescaya semuanya terbongkar begitu saja.

"Mata 'Sharingan' milik klan kami bukan saja mampu melihat 'rogon' tapi juga mampu melihat masa lampau mangsa. Ini termasuk manusia biasa sendiri, Hyuuga," terang Sasuke. Badan Hinata mengigil, kakinya menganjak ke belakang.

"Kenapa Hyuuga, takut? Aku sangkakan klan kamu sentiasa angkuh dan bangga dengan 'mata sakti', Byakugan," sindir Sasuke. "Aku tak sangka kau pengecut sebegini. Apa kata kau cuba aktifkan mata saktimu dan berlawan dengan aku. Buktikan padaku Hyuuga. Seru pagar besimu,lawan aku Hinata," cabar Sasuke.

Namun Hinata menggeleng. "S..sasuke senpai, t..tolong..tolong kembalikan azimat tu. Saya tidak mahu bertarung dengan senpai. Saya tak nak timbulkan masalah. Tolonglah Sasuke senpai, berikan semula azimat itu dan saya janji tak akan masuk campur dalam hidup senpai," rayu Hinata. Matanya berkaca, hanya tunggu masa mahu mengalir.

"Pengecut!," cemuh Sasuke. "Dengar sini Hyuuga, dengan keadaan rogon berpusu mencari mangsa (manusia) sekarang, lima kaum terbesar sudah kucar kacir. Keamanan dunia spiritual dan dunia realiti terumbang ambing. Penjaga neraka juga sedia maklum, keadaan rogon yang tiba-tiba bermutasi dan berevolusi di alam 'manusia' mengakibatkan penghuni neraka semakin berkurang. Kau sedar jika kebolehan kau tidak ditingkatkan dalam masa yang singkat, kau tahu akibatnya bukan Hyuuga?!" marah panas, sakit, apabila melihat Hinata mengakui kelemahannya sendiri. Dasar Hyuuga penakut, lemah, dan bodoh! Sasuke mengetap giginya, geram.

"Jika **'pembunuh rogon'** ataupun salah satu ahli lima klan ini dirasuki, kami…kaum Uchiha, tidak akan berbelas kasihan dan akan membunuh individu tersebut hingga ke titisan darah terakhir. Kau ingat itu Hyuuga. Anak sulung Hiashi ke pewaris tunjang kaum Hyuuga ke, aku tak peduli. Jika kau sudah dikawali oleh rogon, aku tak akan ragu-ragu untuk kelar leher kau dengan pedang Kusanagi." Amaran Sasuke sampai ke cuping telinga Hinata. Lebih tepat menembusi jantungnya.

Hinata terpaku seperti patung. Mata amethyst yang sudah berkaca itu terbuntang luas, bulu roma di tengkuknya naik. Tiba-tiba Hinata lupa cara bernafas. Rasanya seperti seseorang mencekik dia. Hinata cuba untuk menjerit, tetapi di dalam mulutnya rembesan air liur mula kering, dan hanya suara serak yang berjaya keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Dia bernafas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskan molekul udara, tapi oksigen itu tetap saja tidak cukup untuk paru parunya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan paru-parunya perlahan naik dan jatuh mengikut masa. Rasanya sudah lama dia terpaku di atas tanah padahal baru seminit dia di sana.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa para tetua mahu menjodohkan kaum Uchiha dengan kaum Hyuuga. Padahal kaum ku ternyata lebih hebat dari kaummu. Persetan dengan 'ramalan' itu! Entah apa yang dipertua ingat, kononnya gabungan Hyuuga-Uchiha dapat mengelak dari ancaman karut yang diramalkan. Jika aku, dan bukan 'Itachi niisan' yang dijodohkan dengan kau, pastikan kau bukan menjadi 'beban' ku Hyuuga."

Oleh itu berusaha lah kau untuk mengaktifkan 'Byakugan' mu biar pun klan mu mengejek kau sebagai 'duri' dalam klan Hyuuga. Dan akhir sekali, aku mahu kau jangan rapat denganku di sekolah. Rahsiakan identiti mu, dan berhati-hatilah dengan manusia biasa. Dan sekali lagi, aku mohon jangan bawa benda pelik ke sekolah," pesan Sasuke sebelum meremukkan azimat itu dan membaling ke tanah. Dia memandang sekilas Hinata sebelum pergi.

"Ingat nasihat ini Hyuuga, dan hadam betul-betul."

Mulut Hinata ternganga kecil. Setiap saat dia tenggelam dalam ketakutan dan mencalar tanda pada jantungnya. Imaginasi yang sentiasa membuat dia terfikir, apa otaknya bermain helah atau ini realiti. Dia tidak mahu MATI, hangus dilapah rogon Dia tertunduk menatap remukan azimat yang bersusah payah dia cipta sendiri. Namun semuanya tidak berguna lagi, dia terpaksa membuat sekeping azimat yang baru. . Klan Hyuuga yang lain, mencipta azimat pengurung besi itu mudah. Tapi baginya….

Hal itu tidak semudah mengupas kulit kacang. Hinata melihat kesan calar dan luka pada tapak tangannya. Mencipta azimat pengurung besi secara manual, memerlukan titisan darahnya sendiri.

 _"Hinata, kelak kamu akan mewarisi klan Hyuuga. Oleh itu, untuk menutup kelemahan kamu, otosan sudah bersetuju mahu menghawini kamu dengan salah satu anak lelaki Uchiha Fugaku. Ingat Hinata, jangan malukan klan ini. Ini juga demi keselamatan 5 klan kita. Ramalan para tetua mengenai 'masa akan datang' harus dielakki."_

 _"B…baik, otosan…."_

 **XXXXX**

Sakura melalui beberapa khemah kumpulan lain sebelum menemui khemah milik kumpulan 11. Kelihatan Naruto dan Ino sedang menjerang air, manakala Kiba sibuk menikmati secawan teh hijau yang hangat. Sakura mendekati ahli kumpulannya.

"E..eh, hai?"sapa Sakura tersipu malu.

Mata Ino dan Kiba mendongak melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka. Mata Navy blue Ino membesar, tekejut siapa yang berdiri terpacak di hadapan khemah mereka.

"Sakura!" Ino berlari memeluk Sakura. Kiba tersenyum kecil, manakala Naruto tidak mahu sekali masuk campur dalam drama 'jejak kasih' di belantara ini.

"Sakura..kau okay ke? Semalam kau dan Hinata pengsan," ujar Ino risau. Dia memerhati sekeliling tubuh Sakura, takut jika ada luka atau calar. "Betul ke kau okay, large forhead?" soal Ino lagi. Risau benar dia dengan Sakura.

Sakura menjengil mata. Hujung mulutnya naik sedikit. "Kuso! Sejak bila nama aku 'large forhead?" Muka Sakura bertukar masam dan hijau.

Ino senyum meleret, "Sejak semalam. Masa kau pengsan, dahi kau nampak menonjol betullah," katanya tanpa wajah bersalah.

"Padan pun karakter macam 'The Hulk' versi perempuan," sampuk Naruto.

"Naruto, diam!" marah Sakura. 'Argh! Sakit pula kepala time ni,' Sakura mengurut ubun kepalanya. 'Kenapalah masa ni juga Naruto baka ni nak cari pasal dengan aku.'

"Sakura, kau betul-betul dah sihat ke? Semalam kau dan Hinata-chan kenapa? Korang jumpa hantu ke," soal Kiba pula.

Sakura mengelipkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Aah, betul juga. Kenapa dia pengsan?'

"Masa tu Naruto dan Sasuke pun ada di tempat korang pengsan. Naruto, kau tak nampak apa-apa yang berlaku ke?" tanya Ino berpaling pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri mahu pergi.

"Naruto! Kau nak ke mana?"

"Nak ke tandas sakit . Malam tu, aku dan Sasuke nak buang air kecil. Tak sangka masa tu juga kitorang nampak Sakura dan Hinata dah terjelopok atas tanah. Itulah ceritanya," kata Naruto acuh tak acuh.

Muka Sakura berkerut. 'Benarkah begitu? Argh! Stress betul tak ingat kejadian semalam. Mungkin dia betul-betul nampak Sadako.' "Naruto!" panggil Sakura lagi.

Naruto menoleh malas, "Apa?"

"Kau nak kemana? Aku nak cakap sedikit pasal…"

"Nantilah," potong Naruto.

Sakura terkesima sebentar. Namun reaksi wajahnya disembunyikan. "Ah..erm..tak mengapalah. Nanti lepas kau tak sibuk..er..maksud aku dah habis urusan….aku nak jumpa kau…boleh?"

"Hm.," angguk Naruto. Sakura tersenyum kelat. Sekurangnya Naruto masih mahu melayan dia.

"Ceeh, dia mesti nak escape aktiviti pagi ni," sampuk Ino sambil mencebik bibir.

Mentang-mentang slot khas pagi ini ceramah dari Kakashi sensei, Naruto pasti mahu mengelak. Entah apa masalah Naruto dan cikgu miang itu, hubungan mereka sentiasa regang.

"Okay, jom masuk ke dalam khemah kita semula, Sakura. Sejak kau dan Hinata pengsan, aku tak dapat tidur semalam. Macam-macam aku fikir. Lagipun aku seorang je dalam khemah. Seram tahu tak! Hinata dan Sasuke pun tak kembali lagi ke khemah. Marilah tidur kejap, ada 2 jam lagi sebelum aktiviti tu," pujuk Ino. Gayanya saling tidak tumpah seperti kanak-kanak memujuk ibubapa mereka untuk membelikan gula-gula..

"O..oh, okay.." Sakura membiarkan saja tangannya ditarik masuk. Otaknya penuh dengan persoalan dan pertanyaan. Apa dan siapa? Tanda soal seakan berlari mengelilingi pusaran graviti otaknya.

Ada apa dengan semalam?

 **XXXXX**

Selepas slot ceramah merapu dari Kakashi Sensei, pelajar mula memasak dan menikmati makan malam. Dah nama pun Survival Camp, makan pun kenalah berdikari sendiri. Seperti biasa ahli kumpulan 11 duduk bersama-sama di atas batang pokok mati. Masing-masing melayan karenah kawan. Sasuke diam mengunyah, Kiba pula dengan celotehnya yang cuba memahamkan Hinata mengenai tendangan padunya waktu bermain bola sepak. Ino dan Shikamaru pula bertekak mengenai nasi yang ditanak Ino kurang masak, manakala perubahan yang paling ketara, Naruto. Lelaki itu diam sambil bermain nasinya, tanpa niat mahu makan.

"Tak sedap ke kari tu?" soal Sakura memecahkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Maaf, cuma tak berselera sedikit."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Nasib baik bukan sebab kari, kerana orang yang bertugas untuk masak makan tenghari mereka adalah dia. Tapi entah bagaimana kari itu boleh pula kurang masin dan sedikit pahit. Rasanya sudah betul resepi kari yang Sakura gunakan tadi. Ginseng memang ada dalam kari kan? (OMG!)

"Naruto, lepas makan ni…kita jumpa di belakang khemah, boleh?"ajak Sakura lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk perlahan. Dia kemudian berdiri, membuang nasi kari ke dalam tong sampah. Pinggan miliknya diletak ke dalam besen kosong. "Marilah kita berjumpa sekarang, lagipun aku tahu kau pun tak lah ada selera sangat," kata Naruto.

Sakura melihat baki nasi karinya yang masih banyak. Dia tersengih. "Err..betul juga, jom.." akur Sakura kemudian bersama Naruto menuju ke belakang khemah.

"Jadi?" soal Naruto selamba. Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi sungai berdekatan dengan belakang tapak khemah mereka. Naruto kemudian dia melempar batu kelikir kecil ke dalam sungai. Dia sibuk cuba menjayakan teknik ripple wave tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Sakura.

Sakura bercekak pinggang. Keliru dengan emosi Naruto yang berubah seperti perempuan PMS. "Kenapa kau diam saja hari ini?"

Naruto berhenti membaling batu. "Entah aku PMS agaknya. Alah, macam kaum sejenis kau..kalau datang bulan.."

 **SPLASH!**

Naruto menarik nafas lega, nasib baik dia sempat mengelak dari batu kecil yang di humban Sakura.

"Hentai!Kau merapu apa ni, Naruto?" Sakura terus berjalan menghadap Naruto. Bersemuka dan bertentang mata lagi mudah proses pengaliran komunikasi. Apa kes cakap pandang belakang ni? "Kau demam ke, Naruto? Kau cakap apa ni? Sebenarnya apa yang kau nak sembunyikan? Sejak kes semalam, kau tiba-tiba diam. Kenapa? Kau risau sangat ke pasal aku semalam sampai mulut kau kena gam gajah? Lagi satu, apa yang Sasuke dan kau nampak waktu aku dan Hinata pengsan? Mustahil hantu," Sakura menggeleng kepala,"….sebab aku masih ingat…Mizuki sensei…Mizuki sensei cuba serang Hinata…dan aku dengar suara Sasuke dan kau masa tu sebut mantera yang aneh…" jelas Sakura yakin.

"Kau delusional agaknya," balas Naruto.

Tapi Sakura tetap menidakkan. Dia tahu memorinya tidak bermain."Kau tak boleh nak tipu aku, Naruto," tegas Sakura mengepal kedua penumbuk miliknya.

Naruto mendecis. 'Ceh, kuasa Kyuubi ni dah lemah agaknya. Nak lupuskan memori gadis umur 17 tahun pun tak mampu.'

"Jawab Naruto!" pinta Sakura. "Kau kena terus terang dengan aku perihal semalam!"

"Apa aku dapat kalau aku cerita?"

"Huh?"

"Kau nak bagi aku apa, kalau aku cerita perihal semalam?" ulang Naruto.

Sakura mengaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tak sampai ke situ pula dia fikir."Er…erm…a..aku …aku…"

"Hm..lupakan-lah Sakura. Sah, kau ni baca banyak sangat cerita paranormal," ejek Naruto.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Marah. "Hobi dan keinginan untuk tahu tu kes yang berbeza, N.A.R. .!"

"Okay kalau macam tu, aku nak tanya benda serius."

"Apa dia?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meluat.

"Apa beza corak pantty kau hari ini dan kelmarin?"

"Hari ini mickey mouse kelmarin Teddy bear!" jawab Sakura semangat.

Naruto terkekek menahan ketawa.

'Eh?...EHHHHH?!'

"HENTAI-BAKA-NARUTO!" dengan kekuatan gorila yang Sakura ada, dia mengangkat batu sebesar lengan manusia. Naruto meneguk air liur melihat batu itu mahu ditujukan padanya. Peluh kecil mula terbentuk pada dahinya.

"Er..Sakura, besar sangat batu tu..kali ini kau memang macam The Hulk.." kata Naruto sambil tergelak jangal.

'Dasar lelaki tak tahu malu!'

"Nah, ambik ni!" Batu besar itu dibaling ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terus melompat ke belakang. Badannya dihayun ke atas, manakala tapak tangannya mencecah ke tanah dahulu sebelum kakinya mengimbangi tubuh badannya. Refleksnya begitu cepat tidak seperti manusia biasa. Sakura terngaga melihat jarang lompatan Naruto hampir semeter jauh dari jarak Naruto berdiri tadi. Atlet lompat jauh sekolah pun tak sepantas itu.

"K..kau…"

'Sial, lupa pula aku nak kawal kuasa…' desis Naruto memarahi dirinya. Siapa suruh kekuatan Sakura ni macam raksasa! Menakutkan betul!

"K..kau sebenarnya..hmphh!" Naruto terus menekup mulut Sakura, kemudian dia menyuruh gadis itu diam. Mata Naruto memerhati kawasan sekeliling. Satu aura jahat dapat dirasainya. Dia pasti itu gelombang _Rogon._

Sakura yang berada di samping Naruto, hairan. Dia mendengus mahu marah, "Hmmmph..Na..ru.."

"Shh...jangan bercakap, Sakura," potong Naruto. Matanya masih tekun melihat sekeliling. Mana rogon iu pergi?

Sakura terdiam. Namun pada masa yang sama, dia dapat rasakan kehangatan pada wajahnya. Badan Naruto begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Jarak wajah mereka pun cuma seinci. Kalau diperhati kulit wajah Naruto itu tidak terlalu putih pucat seperti Sasuke. Bahkan kulit Naruto itu sawo matang, kuning langsat katanya. Naruto itu memiliki rambut perang asli, struktur rahangnya juga symmetrical sempurna, warna matanya dalam dan katastrophic biru langit…jujur wajah Naruto menghampiri lelaki idamannya.

"Seronok tengok wajah saya?" Mata biru Naruto itu tiba-tiba beralih menatap mata jade hijau Sakura. Naruto tersenyum miris.

Alamak!Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari Naruto. "Eh…s..saya.."gagap Sakura. 'Aduh..malunya!' Sakura menutup wajahnya mengunakan kedua telapak tangan.

"Saya tahu saya kacak," Naruto ketawa kecil memuji dirinya. Amboi angkat bakul sendiri Naruto ini. Jantung Sakura betul-betul mahu pecah. Nasib baik dia cepat-cepat perasan kebodohannya tadi.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto lagi. Naruto mengibas tangan, kemudian dia memetik jari di depan wajah Sakura. Rasanya kejap lagi bakal ada asap panas keluar dari telinga Sakura ni. "Hei, Sakura. Kau okay ke? Muka kau merah macam lobster masak," kata Naruto sambil memegang dahi Sakura.

Sakura mengundur diri ke belakang. Perasaan aneh mengelubungi dadanya. 'Sakura! Kau kena tenangkan diri. Ala, setakat muka Naruto yang ala-ala mat salleh ni berlambak dekat Sekolah Menengah Suna dulu,' Sakura mengurut dadanya. "Er..Naruto..kita sambung malam ni ya, aku rasa aku dah janji dengan Ino nak tolong dia cuci pinggang mangkuk."

"Huh?" Mata Naruto berkelip sekali, sebelum melepaskan Sakura yang sudah berlari menuju ke khemah mereka semula. Naruto ketawa kecil lagi, Sakura itu cepat betul mengelabah. Macam-macam betul.

.

.

Asyik ahli kumpulan 11 yang lain bercerita, tiba-tiba Ino keluar dari khemah dengan muka pucat.

"Ino kau kenapa?" sapa Shikamaru apabila menyedari perubahan muka Ino yang sudah mahu menangis.

"Uwa! Duit dan barang kemas aku dah hilang! Matilah kalau okaasan aku tahu..itu barang kemas dia…UWA!" tangis Ino.

"Dah, sabarlah. Nanti kita cari semula," pujuk Shikamaru. 'Huh, siapa suruh bawa gelang emas segala mak nenek entan berlian masuk dalam hutan.' dalam diam Shikamaru mengumpat.

"Kuso! Duit dalam dompet aku pun dah hilang! Padahal itu satunya baki elaun aku untuk bulan ni!" jerit Kiba cemas setelah memeriksa beg pakaiannya.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Teruknya, betul ke?! Siapa yang panjang tangan sangat ni," marah Shikamaru.

"Argh! Aku baru cadang nak beli kasut sukan baru next week! KUSO!" marah Kiba sambil menarik rambutnya.

"Tak boleh jadi ni Sasuke, kau kan student council. Kalau kau laporkan dekat sensei mereka pasti ambil tindakan segera," cadang Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Ketika dia baru saja mahu mencari guru terdekat, dia mula mendengar rungutan para pelajar yang lain turut kehilangan duit dan barang kemas dari khemah lain. Hati Sasuke mula tidak keruan. Dia syak, mesti ada hal yang tidak kena. Tanpa membuang masa lagi dia berlari menuju khemah fasilitator.

 **XXXXX**

 _ **SWUSH….**_

 **"Naruto…"**

Deria ke-enam Naruto segera aktif apabila Kyuubi menyeru namanya. Anak mata biru Naruto terus bertukar merah dan tirus.

Gelombang rogon dapat dirasa.

Tanpa membuang masa, Naruto mendongak ke atas, satu bebola api melintas tepat pada kepalanya. Kala dia mahu mengejar kelibat itu, asap hitam terus berkepul mengelilingi dia. Jejak makhluk itu hilang! Cepat-cepat Naruto menggunakan mantera yang dia ingati untuk melihat makhluk itu semula. Gagal. Tiada apa yang dapat terlihat di hujung mata. Radar semula jadi juga tidak memberikan 'bacaan' yang dikehendaki.

Keadaan berubah aman dan tenteram serta merta. Kepulan asap hitam juga hilang begitu saja. Naruto mengerakkan kakinya ke hadapan. Dia berjalan tanpa arah. Niat mahu mencari makhluk neraka yang tersesat itu diteruskan meski tanpa petunjuk. Pokok ara di sekelilingnya pula kelihatan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Namun sebaik saja Naruto berpusing ke belakang, di hujung mata merah itu menangkap satu kelibat manusia berjalan terhuyung hayang menuju ke sungai berdekatan.

Muka gadis itu pucat seperti tiada darah. Matanya kuyu dan terdapat lebam hitam di sekeliling mata. Tubuhnya longlai tidak bermaya. Gadis itu memeluk sebuah beg galas dengan eratnya. Perlahan-lahan kaki gadis itu menjejak ke dalam air sungai cetek.

Ketika itu Naruto sedar sesuatu, ada rogon yang sudah merasuki gadis tersebut. Bulu roma Naruto mula meremang. Inilah syarat yang menandakan gadis itu dari mula sudah punya nafsu jahat yang menarik perhatian rogon. Kala dia mahu menyeru Kyuubi, langkah gadis itu tiba-tiba terhenti dan menjerit histeria. Mulutnya berkumat kamit berselang seli dengan suara garau dan biasa. Rogon yang merasuki gadis itu segera keluar melalui lubang mulut sehingga gadis itu terjelopok jatuh dan pengsan. Manakala makhluk hitam tanpa wajah itu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Saat itu Naruto sedar ada individu lain lagi selain dia. Tapi siapa?

 **XXXXX**

Malam itu mereka menyaksikan persembahan kebudayaan yang di sertai oleh peserta sendiri. Kumpulan 11 sudah merancang mahu membuat pentomen saja. Mujur idea ringkas gabungan dua IQ tertinggi Sasuke dan Shikamaru mereka mampu mencipta skrip spontan dalam masa 15 minit cepatnya. Masalah kecurian tadi juga sudah dalam perhatian sensei. Fasilitator bersetuju mahu berbincang untuk mengumpulkan para peserta pada lewat malam nanti. Pelajar yang terbabit dalam kecurian itu akan dibawa menemui pihak kaunselor.

Sekarang mereka cuma bersenang lenang menonton acara kemuncak progam mereka. Selepas dua kumpulan lagi, tibalah giliran kumpulan mereka. Ino sudah bersedia untuk mempamerkan kehebatan dia berlakon.

"Uuu..tak sabarnya, Sasuke jadi putera raja dan aku jadi puteri raja," Kata Ino menari nari sambil mempamerkan gaun puteri. Hatinya berbunga-bunga mengingati adegan mana si sang putera mahu mencium si sang puteri. "Hehehe."

"Ino, jaga sikit mulut tu," tegur Shikamaru sambil mengemaskan daun pokok yang mereka tebas tadi di dalam hutan. Dalam pentomen ini, tugas Shikamaru adalah sebagai pokok.

"Ceh, biarlah suka hati aku. Kalau aku nak muncung sedepa pun kenapa? Bluek!" Ino menjelir lidah kepada Shikamaru. Kawan rambut nenas-nya ini memang suka sakitkan hati. Tak boleh tengok orang senang.

"Aku tegur saja…kalau kau menari eksited sangat, nanti gaun kau rosak. Lagipun scene kau bercium dengan putera raja tu kau simpan jer lah dalam mimpi. Sebab masa tulah tukang sihir datang nak elakkan maksiat bergejala," kata Shikamaru sambil mengerakkan tangannya.

Masam macam jeruk dah muka Ino. Aduh, lupa pula dia dalam pentomen ini nanti Sakura yang pegang watak ahli sihir akan menghalang kisah cinta dia dan Sasuke. "Eh, tak apalah..walaupun penyihir jahat tu menghalang penyatuan cinta kami, aku yakin Sasuke sentiasa mencintai aku," kata Ino tersipu malu. Gosh, Ino?

"Eleh, jangan nak mimpilah," Sampuk Sakura yang sudah siap dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan sebatang penyapu lidi. Persis ahli sihir yang jelita.

"Ala, kau tu jealous!"

"Eh..aku tak jelaous lah!" bantah Sakura.

"Jealous!"

"No!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Hinata dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil. Ino dan Sakura itu seperti kucing dan anjing. Berdua lama sangat tak boleh, nanti bertekak memanjang.

"Kau dah sedia ke kouhai?" tanya Shikamaru pula pada Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Hinata mengangguk, setakat menjadi watak sampingan tiada masalah rasanya. Jika Ino adalah puteri raja, Sasuke adalah putera idaman, Sakura ahli sihir, Shikamaru sebagai pokok, Kiba si sang pencerita dan Naruto pula individu yang bertugas di sebalik tabir

…...dalam pentomen ini, watak Hinata adalah orang gaji yang dikorbankan untuk memastikan sang putera dan sang puteri bersama.

Hinata melirik mata ke arah Naruto senpai. Meski dengan pakaian biasa saja pun, Naruto tetap nampak kacak pada pandangannya. Hinata tersenyum bila Naruto memberi kata semangat.

Disudut lain pula, hujung anak mata obsidian Sasuke memerhati tindak tanduk Naruto dan Hinata di dalam khemah. Takut-takut serangan rogon datang secara mengejut.

Kumpulan 9 sudah selesai melakukan persembahan drama. Kali ini giliran kumpulan 10 pula naik ke pentas. Ino dan Sakura berbual sambil mengkritik persembahan kumpulan tadi. Manakala Kiba dan Shikamaru pula cuba membetulkan mana-mana skrip yang boleh diubah. Hinata duduk berteleku di belakang, manakala Sasuke tetap berada di dalam khemah.

Dalam kesempatan ini, dia perlu ambil peluang memasuki hutan semula. Rogon yang ditemui petang tadi kembali muncul. Naruto berjengket menuju ke hutan. Sebelum itu dia berpaling memastikan tiada siapa yang mengekori kelibat dirinya.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Kali ini mangsanya keseorangan. Gadis yang ditemui petang tadi kembali merayau tidak di hutan. Tanpa berlengah, Naruto terus melompat dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu nampak terkejut, namun mukanya kurang menunjukkan reaksi. Naruto membunyikan lidah.

"Gadis kouhai macam kau, tak baik keluar seorang malam-malam. Apa lagi dalam hutan," ujar Naruto. Gadis itu segera berundur ke belakang. Peluh sejuk mula menempel pada dahi gadis itu. Melihat gadis itu mahu melarikan diri, cepat-cepat Naruto menyeru Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!". Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto, seekor raksasa besar muncul dengan megahnya. Ekor-ekornya mengibas ke sana sini mengakibatkan aliran udara bertukar menjadi tiupan angin kencang.

Kyuubi menyeringai sambil menampakkan kedua taringnya yang tajam. **"Ceh, rogon kelas rendahan lagi," c** emuh Kyuubi.

"Sabarlah, sekurangnya rogon kelas rendahan ini dapat buat kau kenyang sehari," balas Naruto.

Rogon itu mempunyai beberapa golongan. **Golongan bawah** biasanya merupakan **'mahkluk hitam tanpa wajah'**. Mereka merasuki badan manusia melalui lubang telinga dan keluar melalui lubang mulut. **Golongan tengah** pula, merupakan rogon yang **'mempunyai wajah, namun tidak sempurna sifatnya'**. Seperti rogon yang menyerang Hinata semalam, rogon itu mempunyai mulut saja tanpa mata dan hidung. Rogon itu juga memasuki badan manusia sama seperti rogon kelas bawahan. Bezanya rogon kelas tengah mampu menyerang, sedangkan rogon kelas bawahan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Naruto mendekati gadis yang dirasuki rogon itu. Beg galas yang dipeluk erat masih ada berada dalam dakapan gadis malang tersebut. Naruto merampas beg gadis tersebut dan menemui beberapa jumlah duit dan barang kemas. "Cis, gadis ini mesti mempunyai nafsu mahu mencuri. Patutlah dia mampu mengambil sejumlah wang dan barang kemas dalam masa yang singkat. Rupanya ini semua bantuan rogon!" Kata Naruto marah bercampur kesal.

"Kyuubi! Cepat selesaikan tugas mu!" Serta merta Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh gadis itu mengunakan kukunya yang tajam. Gadis itu menjerit dilambung ke langit. Kyuubi mengeluarkan satu ngauman kuat sebelum memaksa rogon itu ketakutan dan keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

" **DEATH SYCHTE!"**

Sekelip mata rogon itu dibaham Kyuubi, dan Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis itu dari jatuh menyembah bumi. Dia meletakkan gadis itu perlahan-lahan di atas tanah sebelum Kyuubi menghilangkan memori gadis tersebut. Baru hendak menghela nafas lega,tiba-tiba, badan Naruto diserang rasa panas yang menyakitkan. Tubuhnya melecur seperti terkena air panas. Lebam merah mula kelihatan. Naruto mengerang menahan perih.

"Argh! Ke..kenapa dengan badan aku...ni?" Naruto menarik rambutnya kuat. Kepalanya terasa berat dan telinganya berdesing kuat sehingga memekakkan pendengarannya. Kyuubi yang berada dekat dengannya ketawa melihat penderitaan Naruto.

 **"Manusia, semakin lama kau mengurung aku di dalam badanmu, semakin kuat jugalah tempias yang akan badanmu terima. Manusia biasa sepertimu tidak mampu menampung jiwa makhluk neraka seperti kami. Jangan keras kepala, Naruto. Biarkan aku menguasai tubuhmu. Lambat laun, mahu atau tidak aku akan tetap memastikan tubuhmu milikku sepenuhnya."** Kyuubi ketawa berdekah. **" Jangan risau, untuk kali ini badanmu akan kembali pulih dalam masa 30 saat,"** kata Kyuubi sebelum memasuki badan Naruto semula.

Tigas garis misai mulai membentuk di pipi Naruto. Matanya makin merah. Gigi taringnya muncul, dan kukunya mula memanjang seperti cakar si sang serigala. Tubuhnya menerima tamparan yang hebat. Naruto mencakar-cakar dadanya tidak selesa. Seperti raja rimba, Naruto mengaum marah.

"ARGH! HENTIKAN!HENTIKAN!AKU TAK AKAN BIARKAN KAU BERJAYA MENGUASAI TUBUHKU! KUSOOOO!"

 **Prak! (** Bunyi dahan patah)

Naruto segera menoleh ke belakang. Siapa sangka seorang manusia menjadi saksi perubahan fizikalnya.

"N…Naruto.." Sakura terketar melihat melihat tranformasi Naruto. Niat untuk mengekori Naruto berubah tragedy. Sakura sebenarnya mahu memanggil Naruto apabila menyedari jejaka itu memasuki ke dalam hutan. Namun apa yang berlaku tepat pada matanya tidak dapat lupakan. Pacaindera ke-enamnya muncul, hijab mata Sakura terbuka luas! Di bawah pancaran 'Luminous Moonlight', malam yang dipenuhi bintang, muka Naruto yang saling tidak tumpah seperti musang jadian jelas pada mata Emerald Sakura.

"N..Naruto…S..siapa kau sebenarnya?"

TBC

R&R guys! Huhuhu.


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

Hello everybody??

Long time no update kan? Huhu. Truth to be told, saya tak dapat nak acess fanfiction semula. Tak tahu either vpn saya kena block atau ape. Because both of my hp and laptop, access dia denied. Hmm..sob2x. Eventhough ada ff. apps, rasa tak puas update kalau bukan melalui laptop and payah nak edit. You all bayangkan 2K word edit dalam hp. Mesti frust.hahaha.. Lol.

Anyway, dengan dukacitanya cerita ini **on hiatus**.

Maaf, bukan tak nak sambung. Feel tu skrg xde...

Except if I dapat to many 'push' and 'demand' mungkin we will see another miracle..

SAYONARA


	8. CHAPTER 7 : HELL'S GUARDIAN

**Note** : Hai? Hahaha…lama dah tak sambung kan cerita ni…Sebab lama sangat tak update, aku post chapter ni dengan words yang paling panjaaaaaaaaang. (Huh! Lap peluh..) Sorry kalau banyak mistake dan mengelirukan dalam cerita ini (Truth to be told, I malas nak buat proofreading and edit, hehehe). Just PM me or komen kalau ada benda tak faham.

(Ada typo tu biasalah, biarpun sakit mata nak baca, uhuhu). Btw, terima kasih sebab sudi komen.

Happy reading,

 **Xic.**

 **CHAPTER 7 : HELL'S GUARDIAN**

Dia patut sedar dari dulu..cepat atau lambat, badannya pasti akan tergadai dan diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada raksasa yang digelar 'Penjaga Neraka' itu.

Sejak tragedi berdarah semasa dia berumur 5 tahun, Naruto tahu keluarga miliknya bukan 'keluarga biasa'. Hidupnya berubah. Manusia berubah dan suasana sekelilingnya juga berubah. Acap kali dia mengimbau memori lampau, kepalanya sakit, dan cuma warna merah dan bau metalik yang dapat dibayangkan.

Dan saat itu juga, badannya bukan lagi milik dia sepenuhnya.

Kerana….separuh jiwanya sudah diserahkan kepada 'pemusnah nyawa'.

 **XXXXX**

"N..naruto," panggil Sakura pada jejaka perang yang cukup dikenalinya. Terdapat getaran pada suaranya.

Sakura cuba berlagak tenang meski dia dapat merasai jantungnya berusaha keras mengepam darah ke seluruh saluran darah. Jantungnya berdentum kuat menghentak tulang rusuk. Dia takut, kalau-kalau Naruto mampu mendengari bunyi jantungnya. Sakura meneguk air liur. Rasa tekaknya sudah terlalu kering. Kakinya beranjak belakang.

Dia melihat sebatang dahan kayu mati ada berdekatan dengan kaki kirinya. Sakura perlu bertindak bijak. Dia membuat perkiraan, jika kalau Naruto bertindak buas dan mahu menyerang dia.

Dalam masa yang sama, kornea emerald itu menganalisis apa yang telah berlaku. Dia bukan genius biology semata-mata. Bahkan, dia pernah mendapat gelaran miss encyclopedia oleh rakan sekelasnya di sekolah lama dulu.

Well, except Mathematic. _Duh…_

Perubahan yang ketara sekali dia temui pada Naruto, adalah wajahnya.

Wajah Naruto aneh.

Bukan!

Lebih tepat lagi, wajah remaja lelaki itu terlalu misteri hingga menyamai seekor musang. Kedua pipi Naruto terdapat calar merah seakan kumis kucing. Tulang rahangnya cengkung dan lebih dalam. Manakala matanya kelihatan lebih besar dan kornea mata Naruto bukan lagi iris biru langit yang selalu dipuja peminat Naruto, bahkan berubah merah dengan calitan api yang cukup marak dan menyala.

Naruto mendengus, dan itu membuat Sakura terlompat sedikit.

Sakura mengelipkan mata. Perubahan seterusnya adalah bentuk fizikal Naruto. Lelaki berambut perang teracak-acak itu merangkak seperti haiwan berkaki empat. Bukan lagi posisi manusia primitive. Malahan, Naruto selesa menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah, dan mengunakan kedua tapak tangannya seperti kaki hadapan.

Neuron otak milik Sakura mula merangka konklusi.

Di hadapannya bukan Naruto.

Meski luarannya adalah 'Naruto'.

Sakura yakin ada sesuatu yang mengawal tubuh Naruto ketika ini.

Hipotesisnya terhenti seketika kala makhluk di hadapannya bergerak.

Perlahan Naruto merangkak. Kuku tangannya yang tajam, mencengkam tanah meninggalkan kesan pada setiap langkah.

Ini mencuri perhatian Sakura dan cukup mengerikan seluruh sel yang terdapat pada tubuhnya.

Dengan ngauman kecil dan suara yang pasti bukan milik Naruto. Bulu roma Sakura tegak berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Naruto maju ke hadapan. Lima pacaindera-nya mula berfungsi. Deria bau Naruto menangkap bau asing. Bau yang dia kenali sebagai 'mangsa'.

Naruto mengerang, apabila bau itu semakin dekat.

Sakura pula terpacak beku tidak jauh 4 meter dari arah Naruto.

 _Baiklah, buat masa sekarang aku pura-pura jadi patung. Ini strategi bijak aku, dan jika dia maju selangkah lagi aku akan ambil kayu mati ini dan baling ke arah dia, dan masa itu aku akan ambil peluang dan lari untuk minta tolong,_ monolog Sakura , kagum dengan pelan miliknya yang tidak ubah seperti FBI terhandal.

Heh!, Sakura tersenyum miris.

Oops!

Muka Naruto berkerut, apabila menghidu bau gerakan dari mangsanya. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Bau yang dikeluarkan oleh mangsa-nya begitu kuat hingga membuat hormon adrenaline berteriak.

Naruto mengerang, cuba mengacah mangsanya. Dengan sepenuh hati, Naruto mengeluarkan bunyi ngauman yang paling kuat hingga mengegarkan seluruh penghuni hutan.

 **"WOARGH!!!"**

PRAK!!

Mata Sakura terbonjol keluar,dia terpijak ranting patah.

Belum sempat pun dia cuba melaksanakan strategi genius (strategi budak 5 tahun) miliknya, badannya dihempap ke tanah. Kepalanya terhantuk batu kecil. Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Beban yang menghempap dirinya teramat berat, dan kedua tangannya digari oleh cengkaman kuku Naruto yang tajam. Naruto berjaya memerangkap Sakura.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Perkara pertama yang dia temui adalah bertentang mata dengan bebola mata berwarna merah pekat. Mata itu merenungnya tajam, dan terpampang aura membunuh yang menakutkan. Taring abnormal yang hampir mencapai dagu Naruto dibasahi air liur. Sakura mengenyit tidak selesa, apabila terdapat beberapa tempias air liur mengenai wajahnya.

Naruto menghidu Sakura, layaknya seekor harimau menghidu sang kancil.

Sakura cuba mengerakkan tangannya, namun cengkaman kuku Naruto makin dalam hingga meninggalkan kesam lebam.

"N..naruto…lepaskan saya!" rayu Sakura.

Naruto merenung darah yang mula mengalir dari tangan Sakura. Dia tidak peduli.

Naruto mengaum dalam, mindanya kusut dan nafsu mula menguasai dirinya. Seperti mantera, ada satu suara berbisik menyuruh dia untuk menghapuskan mangsanya sekali gus.

Lidah basah Naruto keluar. Taringnya semakin panjang, mulutnya dibuka luas mahu mengoyakkan kulit 'jahanam' yang dia sangka menghalang lidahnya merasai daging segar.

"N-Naruto..tunggu! Berhenti dengan apa yang awak buat..!"

Tubuh Sakura mengigil gigi taring Narruto menghampiri pergelangan tangannya yang sudah berdarah.

Berulang kali Sakura cuba memanggil nama Naruto, namun tetap tiada perubahan.

Dadanya sempit. Terasa sukar untuk bernafas. Udara di sekelilingnya umpama tidak mencukupi ruang paru-paru miliknya. Dadanya bergelombang naik dengan cepat seperti gelora ombak laut.

"Naruto, lepaskan saya!!" jerit Sakura.

Taring Naruto semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat…

"TOLONG!!"

"JAHANAM KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN!!"

PAM!

Perut Naruto ditendang kasar hingga tubuhnya mengenai pokok besar.

 **XXXXX**

Sakura masih masih terbaring di atas lantai hutan. Tidak beranjak dari kedudukan asal. Dia cuba bernafas, namun payah. Semakin kuat dia paksa, dadanya semakin sakit. Kepalanya pula pening. Sekelilingnya seperti tidak logik. Daun kering jatuh meliuk, menari seolah memperlekehkan dia.

Bulan pula terlalu bulat? Ahh…Sphera mungkin?

Lucu.

Bulan penuh mengingatkan dia kepada cerita anime, Son Goku. Orang saiya bertukar menjadi gorilla di kala bulan penuh.

 _Aku masih normal kan?_ _Aku bukan disedut masuk ke dalam dunia lain macam cerita anime yang selalu aku tengok kan?_ _Tapi macam mana kalau ya?_ _Mungkin aku boleh bertukar jadi 'Sailor-moon'? atau seru 'jutsu' macam cerita ninja tu._

Bahunya tiba-tiba digegarkan. Seorang lelaki dengan topeng aneh memandang ke arahnya risau.

"Hei! Relaks, kau akan dapat serangan hiperventilasi jika tak bernafas dengan baik," tegur lelaki itu.

 _Huh?_

Mata Sakura berkelip. Baru dia sedar, peluh sudah membasahi separuh dari wajahnya. Sakura cuba duduk dengan bantuan lelaki tersebut.

Dia mengurut belakang kepalanya, takut jika terhantuk batu keras tadi meninggalkan apa-apa kesan lebam.

Lelaki itu duduk bercangkung memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Dari hujung mata, Sakura mencuri pandang penyelamat dirinya. Dari hujung kaki ke hujung rambut, lelaki itu terlalu 'familiar'.

 _Tapi siapa?_ _Lagi-lagi rambut berwarna silver. Siapa stylo sangat guna dye rambut tu selain Kakashi Sensei?_

Sakura mencebik bibir, apabila topeng hitam yang dikenakan oleh lelaki itu menghalang dia dari mengamati sepenuhnya wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Urghh…" bunyi dengusan kecil datang dari arah berdekatan.

 _Naruto!!_

Sakura memaling kepala ke arah kiri.

Naruto berdiri dalam keadaan terhuyung hayang. Dia merungut menyedari kesan luka pada dahinya.

 _S-sejak bila Naruto ada di situ?_

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san? Awak boleh berdiri ke? Kalau boleh, rasanya kita perlu bergerak sekarang sebelum _'manusia rendahan '_ tu serang kita semula," jelas lelaki itu.

Sakura mengangguk, segera mengangkat punggungnya untuk berdiri. Hatinya tersoal apabila mendengar nama jolokan Naruto, tapi dia bertekad untuk diamkan diri.

 _'Manusia rendahan?'_

Dia curiga dengan lelaki bertopeng ini. Bukan dia tidak bersyukur diselamatkan…tapi…ini semua pelik…aneh…terlalu bersifat paranormal dan tidak masuk akal.

Ini bukan _prank_ pihak sekolah atau kumpulan mereka bukan?

"Sakura-san?" panggil lelaki itu lagi sambil menghulur tangan.

"Huh..maaf.." Sakura menyambut tangan lelaki itu, namun ditepis kasar oleh sesuatu benda yang tajam.

 **"Pergi! Dia milikku!"** suara garau Naruto mengejutkan mereka berdua. Naruto cuba meragut tubuh Sakura, namun gagal. Sebaliknya lelaki itu tangkas menendang tubuh Naruto sekali lagi dan membawa Sakura pergi dari situ.

Naruto mendengus kasar. Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya mengaum panas, apabila kalah dengan manusia biasa. Sakura dan Kakashi pula berada di atas pokok. Kakashi melepaskan Sakura selepas memastikan remaja perempuan itu selamat, cuma sedikit calar di kedua pergelangan tangan.

Kakashi mendecis, ini semua mesti kerja 'Raksasa Neraka' itu.

"Sakura-san, awak tak apa-apa?" soal Kakashi bimbang.

Sakura menggeleng. Tangannya sedikit perih. Apabila dia perhati, terdapat tiga calar pada tangannya dan pada masa yang sama dia terkejut kerana menyedari mereka sekarang bukan lagi di atas tanah, bahkan di atas dahan pokok besar.

Mata Sakura terbeliak besar. "M..macam mana kita boleh berada di s..sini?"

Lelaki itu tergelak kecil. Dia sedikit terkilan kerana salah satu pelajar miliknya terluka akibat serangan Naruto. Tapi Kakashi ada alasan kenapa dia perlu sembunyikan identiti miliknya. Bahkan, bukan dia sahaja, hampir kesemua lima klan terbesar menyembunyikan identiti mereka dari manusia biasa.

"Mungkin silap mata?" jawab lelaki itu sambil mengenyit mata apabila menyedari mata Sakura tidak lekang dari memerhati dirinya.

 **"Berikan aku manusia itu! Aku mahu roh-nya untuk menjadi santapan aku!"** Sakura mengeletar mendengar raungan Naruto dari arah bawah.

Jika diperhati, luka kecil di kepala Naruto sudah beransur pulih. Bahkan 10 kali ganda cepat berbanding kebolehan manusia biasa.

 _Cis, Naruto hanya pelajar biasa jika ini semua bukan bantuan 'raksasa neraka' itu,_ gumam Kakashi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi melompat ke tanah, memikirkan srategi bijak untuk bersemuka dengan salah satu raja neraka di dalam tubuh Naruto. Kakashi sempat mendongak ke atas memerhati keadaan Sakura, dia berasa kasihan dengan gadis malang itu. Siapa sangka kerjaya sebagai guru physic dan salah satu penjaga dunia spiritual boleh begitu sukar.

Kakashi mengurut tengkuknya yang sakit akibat penat membetulkan laporan semalam.

 _Argh! Kalau lah pengetua sekolah Konoha tidak sekolot pemimpin Klan Senju, pasti aku tidur lena semalam._

Dia menghela nafas kecil sebelum menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. Dalam masa se-saat, bebola mata kiri miliknya berubah menjadi warna merah. Lima roda berputar cepat membentuk sekuntum bunga ros merah. Roda Sharingan berputar terlalu pantas, dan Kakashi menjerit kesakitan sedikit.

Air darah mula mengalir dari mata kirinya. Selaku kaum senju yang memiliki Sharingan, situasi Kakashi berisiko tinggi untuk mati. Namun Kakashi sudah mahir menguasai 'anak mata senjata tajam' ini. Meski dia tidak dapat menyeru mana-mana senjata pahlawan seperti kaum Uchiha yang lain, mata Sharingan khusus milik Kakashi memberikan dia satu kebolehan luar biasa.

Dengan kemampuan baru ini, Kakashi mampu menyeru salah satu lima raja neraka dari 'Dunia Spritual'. Dengan jampi yang dipelajari dari keturunan moyang tertua Klan Senju, Kakashi terus menyeru raja neraka dari alam barzarkh.

"MUNCUL LAH RAJA RAKSASA FOSSE GRIM!!!!!"

Lubang hitam membentuk cakarelawa aneh pada permukaan tanah. Dalam sekelip mata, kilat datang menyabung. Guntur turun memecah suasana, dan hujan renyai menyejukkan lagi suhu hutan yang sedia rendah.

Sakura memeluk dirinya. Suhu sekarang terlalu sejuk seperti berada di kutub utara.

Pada masa yang sama seekor naga aneh yang dibaluti sisik tajam berwarna biru keluar dari arah lubang tersebut. Naga tersebut mengaum kuat apabila sampai ke permukaan tanah. Raja Neraka yang terkenal dengan unsur ais, dengan ketinggian 3 meter dan panjang 8 meter itu mendengus marah apabila diseru dari tempat dia beradu.

"Fosse Grim-sama," Kakashi segera memberi tunduk hormat, mencuri perhatian raja neraka itu.

 **"Kaum Senju…."** Kakashi meneguk air liur apabila mendengar nama klan-nya disebut.

 **"Kaum kamu memang tidak tahu malu menyeru aku selepas mengurung aku di 'Penjara Sakti' 50 tahun lamanya,"** dengus naga itu.

Kakashi cuma mampu diam. Kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh kaum-nya dahulu tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan kata maaf sahaja. Kakashi merupakan salah satu ahli klan senju yang dibangga oleh pemimpin mereka sendiri. Mustahil Kakashi tidak pernah membaca sejarah hitam milik klan Senju.

"Maaf, Fosse Grim-sama."

 **"Jika semua perkara boleh selesai dengan kata maaf, raja neraka seperti aku tidak akan wujud untuk menjaga alam neraka** ," sindir raja neraka yang diberi gelaran Fosse Grim itu.

"Saya kesal dengan kesalahan klan kami, Fosse Grim-sama. Tapi tolong faham keadaan saya sekarang, Fosse Grim-sama. Saya hanya mampu bertahan dalam masa 5 minit saja. Kekuatan untuk menyeru raja neraka memerlukan hampir 100% dari kuasa saya. Oleh itu saya mohon, Fosse Grim-sama untuk mengurung raja neraka unsur api," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

 **"Raja Neraka unsur api? Maksud kau Kyuubi si 'pembelot'?"** Kakashi mengangguk lemah apabila menyedari dia tidak punya cukup masa lagi.

"Benar, Fosse Grim-sama. A..argh…Fosse Grim-sama, saya berharap pada Fosse Grim-sama untuk selesaikan masalah ini segera," rayu Kakashi. Darah berpusu keluar dari mata merah. Pandangannya mula bertukar kelabu. Jika perbualan mereka dipanjangkan, mustahil dia akan terjelopok jatuh dan semua usaha-nya menjadi sia-sia.

 **"Cis! Baiklah."** Fosse Grim-sama mendengus apabila menyedari keadaan penyeru dari klan Senju itu sudah tidak stabil. Jika penyeru-nya tidak berkuasa, dia juga tidak boleh bertindak lebih. Menggunakan peluang yang ada, Fosse Grim terus meluru ke arah Naruto, memisahkan roh Kyuubi dari tubuh manusia malang itu.

 **"KYUUBI!!!"** **"KELUAR KYUUBI!!!!"** Mata Naruto terbeliak melihat seekor naga buas meluru ke arahnya.

 **"HAHAHA! BERANI KAU FOSSE GRIM?!! AKU TAK AKAN MENGAKU KA-"**

SPLASH!!!

 **"BEDEBAAAH!!!"**

Sekelip mata, roh berbentuk musang keluar terpisah dari tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi meraung kesakitan kerana tubuhnya dipaksa keluar begitu saja. Sedangkan badan Naruto terpelanting jauh di sudut pokok.

 **"Kau memang berani membuat kacau di dunia manusia, Kyuubi,"** Kyuubi tersenyum lebar mendengar sindiran Fosse Grim.

 **"Kau pula bagaimana Fosse Grim? Membiarkan klan Senju memanipulasi lagi kuasa mereka untuk mengunakan kuasa-mu tanpa had?"** cemuh Kyuubi pula memulangkan buah paku keras.

 **"Jumpa lagi, Kyuubi."** Fosse Grim tergelak kecil.

 **"Cis!!"**

Seterusnya perbualan mereka hanya kedengaran bunyi punguk malam dan angin sepoi-sepoi bahasa. Seperti satu beliung besar, segalanya di hutan kembali kepada asal, dan kedua raja neraka hilang serta merta.

Kesimbangan dunia manusia kembali pulih.

 **XXXXX**

PAK!

Kakashi melepaskan Sakura apabila mereka berdua selamat mendarat di tanah. Topeng hitam yang hanya menutupi mulutnya dinaikkan hingga menutupi mata kirinya. Dia tidak mahu mengambil risiko lagi jika Sakura pengsan melihat darah tidak berhenti keluar dari bebola mata sharingan.

"Sakura…awak okay?" Sakura mengangguk, meski dia tahu lelaki itu cedera teruk berbanding dia.

Kakashi merupakan salah satu ahli elit klan Senju. Menyembunyikan perasaan sakit merupakan perkara asas baginya. Jadi Kakashi berusaha bertindak normal di hadapan Sakura walau matanya perih umpama diperah air limau.

"Maaf, benda ini berlaku dekat awak. Lain kali ianya tak akan terjadi lagi," sambung Kakashi janggal sambil menggaru pipinya.

"Urgh…"

"Ara..ara..nampaknya 'anak emas' kita dah bangun," Kakashi segera menuju ke arah Naruto.

Sakura menyoroti arah lelaki misteri itu, badan Naruto kembali kepada asal. Tiada lagi garisan pelik terukir di pipi. Raut wajah Naruto juga sudah tidak bengis lagi. Sakura terjerit kecil, bila lelaki misteri itu mengangkat Naruto seperti kantung kentang.

"Say betul-betul minta maaf sebab awak terlibat dalam perkara ini. Mari saya hilangkan memori awak. Ia tak sakit pun…awak cuma perlu tutup mata dan biarkan hal selebihnya kepada saya," ujar Kakashi.

Kala itu, memori pahit Sakura ketika pertama kali menjejakkan kaki ke sekolah Konoha datang serta merta.

 _Angin kuat tiba-tiba menerpa…._ _Bunyi loceng berbunyi…._ _Tiupan angin tornado kecil meliuk helaian rambutnya…._ _Satu kelibat hitam mendekati dia. Baju seragam yang sama dengan corak seragam miliknya._ _Dia mengelipkan mata. Anak matanya hilang fokus seketika….._ _Dari jauh…. seorang lelaki berambut blonde dengan wajah campuran mat salleh Asian melihat dia dingin. Anak mata berwarna Cobalt blue, dengan pigment biru pekat itu memancarkan satu jelingan tajam._ _Dalam sekelip mata, awan hitam menyelebungi mereka. Langit biru bertukar gelap. Suhu bertukar sejuk mencecah paras zero calcius._ _Bulu roma menegak. Badannya menggeletar._ _Satu aura jahat dan penuh nafsu tiba-tiba muncul keluar dari tubuh lelaki asing itu. Raksasa itu mengaum, mencakar langit dengan ketinggian 5 meter. Raksasa itu menyeringai menampakkan taring tajam dan berbisa._ ** _"Manusia..."_**

Mata Jade Sakura terbuntang luas! Ini bukan kali pertama kejadian sebegini berlaku. Tangan Kakashi hampir mendekati rambutnya. Sakura terus mengigit kuat lengan lelaki itu sehingga lelaki misteri itu terjerit kecil.

"Argh! Lepaskan!" lelaki itu menolak tubuh Sakura. Dia melihat lengannya sudah terdapat kesan gigitan yang dalam. Darah merah mula mengalir dari luka kecil itu.

 _Ah! Sekarang apa pula? Dia nak memberontak ke selepas aku dah selamatkan dia?_

"Cis, dalam juga awak gigit," Kakashi mengetap gigi. Dia meletakkan Naruto ke bawah sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celah baju. Sapu tangan hitam dengan corak bunga emas digunakan untuk membalut luka tersebut.

"Baik. Saya tak akan berlemah lembut lagi," gertak Kakashi geram sambil memberikan Sakura pandangan yang tajam.

Topeng hitam tadi diturunkan dan mata kiri Kakashi berubah merah kembali. Calitan darah kering terbentuk seperti air mata pada pipi kiri lelaki itu. Kali ini cuma satu roda berpusing dan itu buat Sakura terpana. Tiada manusia biasa mampu memutarkan 360 darjah anak mata mereka. Apatah lagi warna merah pekat itu mengingatkan Sakura kepada warna mata tirus Naruto tadi.

Firasatnya kuat mengatakan lelaki ini tidak bermain lagi. Dengan kekuatan yang ada, Sakura mengenggam pasir lantas membaling ke arah lelaki itu.

"Damn!" Kakashi mengesat mata. Beberapa butir pasir memasuki anak mantanya hingga penglihataannya kabur seketika. Ketika matanya sudah kembali fokus, dia melihat Sakura sudah berlari jauh.

"Cis, licik juga dia ni," Kakashi tersenyum kemudian memasang kuda-kuda. Untuk mengejar kelajuan gadis ini, mudah saja.

Sakura tercungap-cungap berlari. Dadanya berombang ambing berlari sejauh yang mungkin. Ranting-ranting pokok dilalu begitu saja, tanpa mempedulikan wajahnya sudah terhiris duri, hormone adrenaline memaksa dia berlari sejauh mungkin. Ini merupakan hal hidup dan mati.

Lelaki berambut kelabu itu berbahaya!

Nafasnya sudah jadi berat. Pandangan Sakura tetap di hadapan.

 _"Saya betul-betul minta maaf sebab awak terlibat dalam perkara ini. Mari saya hilangkan memori awak. Ia tak sakit pun…awak cuma perlu tutup mata dan biarkan hal selebihnya kepada saya.."_ _Kenapa aku tak nak?_

SWISH!

Satu senjata aneh melintasi kepalanya. Sebilah pisau tirus terpacak di dalam pokok yang terletak tepat di hadapannya. Sekelip mata lelaki misteri itu berada di hadapan dan menuju ke arahnya dengan kelajuaan yang maksima. Tangannya bersilau kebiruan. Seperti pancaran elektrik yang kecil.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak ada pilihan lain, selain guna cara yang kasar sedikit."

Lelaki itu serius.

 _'Aku bakal mati ke? Baka Sakura! Baka! Sepatutnya kau biarkan saja dia hilangkan memori kau!'_

Kakashi tergelak kecil melihat Sakura berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Baik, ini peluang aku sementara dia terganggu!_

Dengan kepantasan ninja, Kakashi meluru ke arah Sakura dan pada masa yang sama kelibat bayang kuning tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan remaja perempuan itu. Kedua belah tangan kelibat itu didepakan melindungi Sakura dari ancaman Kakashi.

 _Cis! Naruto…._

"Naruto…ke tepi," arah Kakashi.

 _'Huh? Naruto?'_

Sakura meneliti jejaka yang berdiri membelakangi dia. Bahu Naruto jatuh, dan terdapat beberapa kesan koyak baju di belakang bajunya. Naruto seperti berusaha menahan sakit. Postur badan Naruto aneh. Nafasnya juga turun naik. Lemah sekali.

"Tunggu…j..jangan serang dia…" Kakashi mendecik, mengabaikan rayuan Sakura.

Kakashi melihat sekilas keadaan Naruto seperti ikan terkapai di atas lautan. "Dengan keadaan kau sekarang? Mustahil, kau nak selamatkan manusia itu, Naruto."

"Ur..huk!" Naruto terbatuk kuat. Lelehan darah mula keluar dari mulutnya.

Tendangan Kakashi pada awal pertempuran mereka tadi bukan main-main. Tapi itu satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari berubah 100% menjadi jelmaan raja neraka itu.

"Jangan keras kepala, Naruto. Tubuh kau sekarang dah terima impak yang kuat. Selangkah lagi kau cuba bergerak, aku yakin dua tulang rusuk kau bakal patah. Kau patut sedar hal itu, Naruto," ujar Kakashi serius.

Tapi itu bukan Naruto jika tidak mendengar nasihatnya. Satu-satu anak murid miliknya yag benar-benar keras kepala! Kepala batu! Argh! Kepala konkrit!

"Maaf, Sakura….aku tak patut biarkan kau nampak aku dalam keadaan sebegini." Naruto cuba bercakap dalam nafas yang berat.

"N..naruto…Naruto, betul ke kau Naruto?"

Sakura dapat dengar bunyi dengusan kecil. "Itu terpulang kepada kau.." balas Naruto diselangi ketawa kecil.

Anehnya mendengar bunyi ketawa Naruto melegakan sedikit hati Sakura.

 _Sah, aku gila._

Naruto masih tidak berpaling ke arah belakang. Dia tidak mahu Sakura melihat dia dalam keadaan sebegini. "Sekarang lari sementara peluang masih ada. Lelaki 'miang' ini bukan calang-calang orang," kata Naruto memberi amaran.

Mereka berdua mendengar rungutan 'Hei' dari Kakashi, tapi tidak mempedulikan suara lelaki tersebut.

"Tapi..awak…awak macam mana pula, Naruto?..Kecederaan..awak.."

"Pergi Sakura! Pergi!"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Naruto! Melepaskan manusia biasa ini, kau sudah hilang akal? Gadis ini berbahaya. Dia sudah banyak tahu…bagaimana kalau dia suatu hari menjadi ancaman bagi pihak kita?" sampuk Kakashi apabila menyedari rancangan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus lemah. Tanpa amaran, sebilah pisau kecil dilempar hingga buat pipi lelaki misteri itu terguris."Kau, diam."

"Jangan cuba cabar aku Naruto," balas Kakashi.

"Na..naruto…berhenti. Saya tak..nak..kamu berdua berlawan.." rayu Sakura lagi. Kemudian Naruto menundukkan kepala mereka berdua dari serangan Kakashi.

"Main kotor!"

Sebilah pisau kecil lagi dilempar, kali ini Kakashi menangkis pisau itu dengan sebuah bilah sabit yang besar."Hm! Kau yang mulakan dahulu, Naruto."

Mata Sakura membesar. Sejak bila sabit itu ada?

"NARUTO!.."

Seperti pertunjukan silap mata, pisau kecil muncul di celah jari Naruto. Lebih banyak dan lebih tajam sebelumnya.

"Naruto..berhenti…"

"Cis…."

"Naruto..tolong berhenti.."

Pisau kecil dilempar berpusu ke arah Kakashi. Dengan lincahnya, Kakashi mengelak, malah siap menghayun sabit gergasi miliknya dan memulangkan serangan Naruto hingga terkena bahu kiri Naruto.

"Arghh!!"

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Jujur, badannya amat lemah kala ini.

Sakura dengan wajah yang pucat, takut jika Naruto berlawan mati-matian dengan lelaki yang mengancam keselamatan mereka berdua.

Tika lelaki itu meluru menyerang, Naruto menuju ke hadapan Sakura dan melindungi dia sekali lagi.

"Naruto..jangan.."

 _Perasaan ini pelik rasanya. Kenapa aku tak biarkan memori Sakura dilupuskan?Kenapa aku nak lindungi gadis celupar ni?_

"Naruto..hentikan semua ini…Naruto.."

"S-Sakura."

Sakura mendongak.

"Kau takut akan aku?"

"H..huh?"

"Cakap, adakah kau takut dengan aku..selepas kau nampak segalanya?"

"Aku tak faham, Naruto…" Sakura menggeleng.

"Jujur dengan aku Sakura. Waktu tubuhku berubah menjadi musang jadian, raksasa yang mengerunkan, aura hitam yang menakutkan, tidakkah langsung terlintas di fikiranmmu bahaya nyawamu bakal melayang sesaat?"

Sakura cuba menelan air liur yang seperti tersekat di kerongkongnya. Dia cuba mencari punca, kebenaran, semuanya di mata biru itu. Namun mata itu gelap, tiada sinarnya seperti langit biru, ombak laut mahupun permata. Mata itu tegas memandang Sakura. Menunggu jawapan umpama setiap nafas dan bait kata yang bakal dia ucapkan berharga dan itulah menjadi penentu hubungan mereka berdua.

Gengaman Naruto di bahu Sakura makin kuat, Sakura terkelu.

Apa jawapannya? Apa dia takut lelaki ini? Kalau tidak kenapa hatinya berkata lain?

"Tiada manusia…yang tidak takut kepada raksasa…apatah lagi raksasa itu 'Penjaga Pintu Neraka'…..dan lumrah alam, semua manusia itu takutkan…ajal," celah Kakashi.

"B..betulkah begitu, Sakura?"Kali ini giliran Naruto mencari jawapan pada anak mata emerald itu.

Kelopak mata biru itu turun sedikit demi sedikit, tatkala tiada jawapan dari Sakura.

Benar, manusia bencikan dia.

Jijik dengannya.

 _'B..Bukan.N..Naruto..'._

Bukan itu yang dia ingin katakan.

 _Bukan begitu Naruto._

"Heh…nampaknya semua orang begitu…." Suaranya dalam, namun terselit nada kecewa. Sakura mendongak, melihat kepala Naruto jatuh ke bawah, layaknya seorang hamba menghadap sang raja. Matanya kuyu, disembunyikan alis mata yang tidak panjang tidak juga pendek.

"Na..Naruto…bukan begitu.."

"Cis….jadi…" soalan itu seperti tiada penghujung. Tiada nada teruja dengan jawapan yang bakal katakan.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke depan dada, seperti melindungi seluruh raga dan perasaannya. Satu perasaan yang sukar untuk dia ungkapkan. Umpama sang pencabut nyawa menyoal dikau disaat nyawamu sudah dihujung tanduk. Kau pasti ragu-ragu, nafasmu semput, seolah udara mu tidak berjaya dialirkan ke seluruh sel yang dahagakan molekul udara untuk ia meneruskan hidup. Sakura mengetap bibir, walau sekuat manapun dia mencuba, memaksa otaknya memikirkan jawapan yang terbaik dan tidak menguriskan hati lelaki itu. Satu suara di dalam otaknya tetap bergema kuat, menjerit _'Ya, dia takut akan kematian…dan aku takut akan kau, Naruto.'_

Sakura melihat sejenak wajah Naruto yang sudah diselindungi raut wajah kecewa. Lelaki itu lemah, tenaganya banyak berkurangan. Walau Sakura tidak memahami metafora apa yang patut dia simpulkan keadaan Naruto ketika ini, dia pasti lelaki itu sudah lelah. Bahunya juga rundum, tangan kanannya memegang rusuk kirinya.

 _'Naruto…pandang…aku..Naruto..'_

Tapi suara itu tidak pernah sampai. Lidah Sakura hanya mampu terkelu. Hatinya sudah merangka bicara, tapi lidahnya membentak tidak mengikut nada.

 _Kalau benar telepati itu wujud, kirimkan bicaraku padanya…tuhan._

Sakura memegang lembut bahu lelaki itu. Saat kulit mereka bersentuh, satu aliran elektrik dapat dirasakan, dan segala perasaan lelaki itu seperti disalurkan memasuki memori Sakura. Dia dapat rasakan hatinya kosong dan gelap. Sama seperti tin kosong. Adakah ini yang dirasai Naruto sekarang? Sakura memperkemaskan genggamannya pada lelaki itu sehingga mencuri perhatian Naruto. Entah kekuatan mana yang dia perolehi? Mendominasi perhatian lelaki misteri di hadapannya.

"Kematian…kematian secara frasa katanya merupakan keadaaan di mana jiwa seseorang itu meinggalkan tubuhnya. Kematian juga merujuk kepada banyak maksud secara hiperbola. Namun…jika kematian itu yang kau persoalkan…..kematian itu tidak dijangka. Semua makhluk bakal merasai kematian…tidak kira manusia…haiwan mahupun mahkluk yang tersembunyi. Kematian itu pasti, Naruto." Sekarang dia ragu samada dia takut ahupun tidak pada lelaki ini. Padahal, beberapa minit nyawanya hampir diragut oleh lelaki ini, dan sekelip mata lelaki ini jugalah yang menjadi heronya.

 _Mungkin aku berilusi._ _Mungkin juga aku bukan lagi normal._

"Aku mungkin keliru akan perasaanku padamu, Naruto..bahkan aku curiga, adakah aku takut ataupun tidak….tapi, satu hal yang aku tahu….melindungi seseorang yang lemah itu merupakan satu hal yang baik seperti hero….dan hero itu selalunya orang yang baik…"

Sakura menelan air liur. Menghirup nafas berhati-hati.

Kakashi yang berada di tidak jauh dari jarak mereka, hanya terdiam mendengar perbualan Sakura dan Naruto. Pisau bilah akhirnya disimpan. Untuk saat ini, dia akan menutup mata. Berpura-pura, bahawa situasi pada hari ini tidak wujud.

Untuk pertama kali, Kakashi rasakan manusia biasa mampu hidup bersama dengan manusia seperti mereka.

"Baiklah…selepas ini…jika ada apa-apa berlaku…kau tanggung sendiri, Naruto." Seperti angin lalu, Kakashi hilang begitu saja sebelum Sakura berjaya membuka kelopak matanya kembali.

Badan Naruto jatuh.

"Naruto!" Sakura cepat-cepat merangkul tubuh Naruto.

"Heh, a-aku…tak tahu kau begitu bodoh hingga hari ni…Kau patut lari dan mengelak dari aku macam orang lain….Ne, Sakura…Kau tak bencikan aku b-bukan?" Naruto tersenyum pahit sebelum dunianya bertukar gelap sepenuhnya.

Lidahnya berat berkata. Dia tidak tahu jawapan itu. Namun buat ketika ini, dia hanya biarkan Naruto meminjam bahunya. Biarkan lelaki itu terlelap sehingga kelambu hitam berlalu pergi dan embun pagi menjemput langit matahari.

Berdua di tengah lantai hutan basah.

 **XXXXX**

 ** _SEKOLAH KONOHA_**

"Ino, sudah-sudahlah muncung sedepa..." pujuk Sakura.

Ino memaling tubuh badannya, rasa geram campur kesal masih belum pudar. Ini semua sebab dia tidak dapat beraksi pada malam terakhir Survival Camp mereka. Cita-cita untuk menjadi puteri beradu hapus begitu saja. Apa tidak, selepas habis giliran kumpulan 10, giliran kumpulan mereka. Namun apa yang mereka dapat cuma kejutan dan dipermalukan oleh orang ramai. Sasuke tiba-tiba disuruh balik malam itu juga kerana hal keluarga, manakala watak antagonis, ahli sihir, Sakura hilang serta merta termasuk Naruto. Akhir sekali, sensei membatalkan penglibatan mereka. Mana dia tidak geram! Sudah lah dia tertunggu-tunggu mahu menayangkan gaun puteri rajanya. Ino mendengus, memalingkan muka dari Sakura yang berulang kali memohon maaf.

"Ino...saya kan dah minta maaf, jangan lah masam lagi. At least, awak dah ambik gambar bersama Sasuke sebelum pentomen tu kan," tambah Sakura mahu memancing Ino.

Memang betul sebelum malam kebudayaan dilancarkan, dia ada bergambar bersebelahan Sasuke, tapi itu gambar satu kumpulan!

"Saya still tak maafkan kamu berdua!" marah Ino.

Sakura mengaru kepalanya, menghela nafas berat bila Ino masih keras kepala.

"Saya yakin, kalau penyertaan kumpulan kita tak dibatalkan confirm kumpulan kita juara," tegas Ino lagi. Matanya berkilau membayangkan hadiah semalam jatuh di tapak tangan mereka. Sudah pasti dia tersenyum besar. Mungkin juga malam itu tiba-tiba Sasuke akan meluahkan cintanya padanya. Hehehe.

"Dah lah berangan Ino, air liur kau dah nak meleleh," sampuk Shikamaru yang nyata baru bangun dari tidur. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap.

"Tak senonoh betul." Ino memperkecilkan matanya ke arah Shikamaru. Lelaki keturunan Nara itu duduk sebaris dengan mereka. Lebih tepat lagi disebelah kanan Ino.

Memang layaklah mereka bertiga dipanggil trio 'aneh'. Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji masing-masing duduk sebaris. Tidak pernah lengang sejak masa kecil. Dari tadika hingga menengah mereka bertiga tetap bersama. Seorang pandai tapi malas, seorang lagi gilakan produk kecantikan tapi sibuk jaga tepi kain orang, seorang lagi tak peduli dengan masa hadapan asalkan makanan sentiasa ada. Sakura tersenyum kecil, nasib baik ahli kelas belum lagi memasang apa-apa gelaran untuknya kecuali Naruto yang suka memanggil dia 'Si panty kebudak-budakan, si rambut merah jambu'.

Muka Sakura tiba-tiba merah menyala bila dia teringat Naruto lena melentokkan kepalanya dibahu semasa di hutan.

"Kenapa muka kau merah? Kau pun demam macam Naruto ke Sakura?" tegur Ino.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. Menutup pipi dan kedua belah telinganya menggunakan tapak tangan. Jantungnya berdentum kuat mendengar nama Naruto. Sakura melirik ke meja kosong di sebelah. Selepas kejadian itu, Naruto terus tidak menghadirkan diri. Kakashi sensei kata Naruto demam.

"Ino, cepatlah kau nak pergi kantin ke tak ni?" celah satu suara. Rupanya Choji sudah berdiri lama di pintu belakang kelas mereka. Seperti biasa mereka bertiga bakal meluangkan masa bersama waktu rehat.

Ino menoleh ke arah Choji, kemudian merungut sesuatu. "Aku rasa..aku tak lapar kali ni.."

Muka Choji dan Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tempat duduknya melolong melihat Ino, seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

"Shikamaru...betulkah apa aku dengar? Ino kau sakit ke?" ujar Choji cemas melihat kedua rakan baiknya.

Ino mengalih muka. Shikamaru mendengus sebelum memautkan tangannya ke bahu Choji. "Biarkan dia Choji..biasalah hari ini, 'Sasuke-kun' dia kan tak hadir ke sekolah." kata Shikamaru sambil menjengket bahu. Kalau dia perempuan sudah lama dia mahu buat gaya, mata ke atas, tangan ke bahu. Hah! Macam mak jemah gitu.

"Hei!! Jangan sebarangan cakap nama Sasuke-kun macam tu. Dia bukan tak hadir sebab nak ponteng kelas macam seorang tu. Sasuke-kun tak hadir sebab ada acara penting dekat keluarga dia!" tegas Ino mempertahankan pelajar yang punya gelaran 'putera ais' itu.

Shikamaru hanya mencebik bibir. "Hmm..untunglah dia, jadi keluarga berada jadi senang-senang saja nak ponteng kelas atas alasan urusan keluarga," tambah Shikamaru lagi.

Ino mengepal kedua penumbuknya di atas meja. Kalau dia tidak sabar, sekarang ini juga... "Ah, baik-baiklah. Cakap jerlah nak paksa aku pergi kantin bersama!" Ino bingkas bangun menuju ke arah Choji dan Shikamaru.

Choji dan Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Mudahnya mereka menyerang kelemahan Ino. Lagipun kehadiran Ino bersama mereka sekurang-kurangnya memudahkan proses pembelian makanan mereka. Yalah, Ino itu kan pandai menawar. Di tambah lagi, penjaja makanan di gerai yang mereka suka itu minat pada Ino. Jadi bolehlah mereka menambah lauk sedikit. Choji dan Shikamaru terkekek. Choji sudah membayangkan jumlah daging yang bakal dimintanya nanti untuk diletak diatas nasi. Manakala Shikamaru sudah membayangkan, duit belanja dia hari ini bakal jimat untuk 50%. Manakala Ino dihadapan mereka berjalan terhempuk-hempuk umpama gajah. Geram kerana dipergunakan.

 _Argh! Biarlah. Dari aku bosan tunggu Sasuke hadir ke sekolah nanti, bagus aku bercerita dengan dua ketul monyet ni._

"Huh...sekejap betul dia lupa pasal tadi..." Sakura tersengih kecil melihat Ino tidak jadi lagi marah padanya, bahkan pergi ke kantin bersama kedua rakan baiknya.

Sakura melihat jam di dinding, ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum kelas tamat. Sebuah buku dikeluarkan dari lacinya. Dia tersenyum kecil membelek isi buku tersebut. Selama tiga hari Naruto tidak hadir ke sekolah dia sudah mencatat beberapa isi dan nota penting untuk Naruto. Lagipun mereka ada dua minggu lagi sebelum ujian pertengahan tahun.

 **XXXXXX**

Sakura menyarung beg sekolahnya. Buku nota berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan 'Nota' diatasnya dijinjang umpama barang berharga. Hari ini dia akan singgah ke rumah Naruto untuk berikan nota. Sakura tersenyum riang. Kakinya dihayun cepat menuju ke pagar sekolah.

"Tunggu!" Satu tangan muncul menghalang, dan Ino keluar sambil tersengih.

"Ino! Kau ini buat aku terkejut!" Sakura meletakkan tangan di atas dadanya, menenangkan dirinya.

"Uhuhu...kau nak ke mana?" Ino menjengket keningnya dan matanya tertumpu pada nota yang dipeluk Sakura. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Ehem...itu kan nota kesayangan kau, kau nak bagi siapa itu...Naru..HMFFPFH!!!!"

"Shh!!! Diam!" Sakura menekup mulut Ino sebelum rakan sekelasnya becok berceloteh.

"Puah! Lepaskan...tengok pipi kau dah merah! Ini mesti untuk Naruto kan?! Kau bimbangkan dia bukan!"

"Ino..diam sikit. Suara kau terlalu kuat," Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya disebalik nota. Malu benar dengan perangai Ino.

"Ceh, kau nak malu apa? Jom kita pergi bersama!" ajak Ino yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya dengan Sakura.

"Huh? K..kau pun nak pergi..? Bukan kau minat Sasuke-kun ke?"

"Alah, jangan banyak tanya. Sasuke-kun boleh simpan ke tepi dahulu. Lagipun, kau tahu ke jalan ke arah rumah Naruto? Tak kan? Jom pergi!!!" Ino menunjuk jari ke hadapan lantas menyeret Sakura pergi.

"T..tapi..Ino! perlahan sikit!!"

"Nanti lambat!!"

"Lambat apanya?!"

 **Pletak!!**

"Sakit!!!!"

"Siapa suruh?!"

 **Pletak!!**

"Arghh! dasar gorila merah jambu!!"

"APA?!!!"

 **Pletak!!**

Maka sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah Naruto, Ino berjaya mencipta rekod benjol setinggi gunung everest di kepalanya.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 8 : EUPHORIA

**CHAPTER 8 : EUPHORIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN :** Haih, lama tak sambung cerita ni. Tbh chapter ni dah lama aku taip cuma malas/ banyak halangan/ malas/malas/tak ade semangat nak sambung. Pendek kata aku proscinate uhuhuhuhu. Writing skill aku dah berkarat. Tak pernah improve dari dulu. Hahaha. Thank you siapa yang masih sudi baca ff ni (_). Chapter untuk kali ni full angsty/flashback untuk family Uzumaki dan fluffy Narusaku. Ada yang pernah tanya Sasuhina interaction mana? Hehe, next chapter kita bakal lihat pewaris mata byakugan dan mata sharingan kita ni. Lagi satu, aku ada cerita baru untuk Sasuhina Lovers! Cerita tu light angst, fluff. Nanti aku post (kalau rajin uWu). **Warning** , no Beta/Proofreading, typo merata tempat. Kalau plot aku pelik, komen la okay. Adios!

* * *

Hari lampau yang dia masih ingati, betapa kuat jantung sebesar pembuku berdegup, tapak kaki kecil menghentak tanah pantas,, batu kerikil kecil, ranting dahan kayu yang telah mati cuba menusuk tapak kasutnya tidak dipeduli, baju Iron man hadiah harijadi pemberian oto-san basah bermandikan peluh, hatinya meraung mahu sampai ke rumah . Hari itu dia masih ingat, nyawa bagai di hujung tanduk meski dia langsung tidak faham maksud tersirat peribahasa itu. Dia terdesak, ingin tiba di rumah selepas rakan sepermainannya berkata sesuatu perkara aneh berlaku di rumah. Dia mahu jumpa oka-san dan oto-san. Dia mahu tiba ke tempat yang dia gelar syurga mini kerana disitulah kegembiraan dia temui. Senyuman manis oto-san sambil membaca surat khabar di sofa, bau masakan oka-san yang wangi, sedap, menusuk hidung Naruto. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang dia percaya bakal kekal selamanya. Tapi di situ silapnya. Tiada yang kekal di dunia.

Naruto berlari hingga sampai ke sebuah banggunan milik keluarga mereka. Matanya perih dan pedih terkena pasir tadi. Air mata mula mengalir tanpa henti. Berulang kali lututnya jatuh menimpa tangga, namun Naruto tetap tidak berputus asa. Meski nafasnya sudah sesak dia nekad mahu sampai ke apartment milik keluarganya yang terletak pada tingkat 3. Naruto tahu kedua ibubapanya lebih dari mampu memiliki sebuah kondo, tapi oka-san mendesak mahu tinggal di apartment lama yang lebih jauh buruk dari apartment yang dibina di kawasan bandar.

Selepas kahwin, Kushina bercadang mahu tinggal jauh dari kawasan bandar dan menginap seperti orang biasa. Kedua besan tidak setuju dengan idea Kushina apatah lagi memikirkan Kushina sedang hamil 3 bulan. Tapi Minato faham disebalik keinginan Kushina. Isterinya bijak. Bukan dia tidak mahu kehidupan yang selesa, tapi dia sedang memikirkan perkara yang lebih penting. Hal yang langsung tidak diketahui oleh kedua ibubapa mereka. Kushina mahu melindungi sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga buat mereka hingga tiba 39 minggu.

Dia tiba.

Mata Naruto berkebil melihat jemputan kegelapan di ruang rumah, dan pintu yang sentiasa terbuka dengan ucapan mesra oka-san 'Selamat Pulang' tertutup rapat. Sunyi sepi membuat tubuh kecilnya mengeletar hebat. Naruto melangkah perlahan, fokus pada cahaya kecil yang muncul dari celah pintu . Tangan kecil itu menggapai tombol pintu, perasaan ragu-ragu menyerang tiba-tiba. Pelbagai emosi mengelubungi dia serentak. Takut, cemas, bimbang, bercampur baur. Suhu badannya mendadak turun, seperti ada seseorang menghembuskan nafas di belakang tengkuk, sejuk.

"O-oka-san?" panggil Naruto.

 _ **"WOARGH!"**_

Bunyi ngauman kasar dan marah memecah suasana. Naruto terkejut dan badannya terlompat ke belakang. Darah berpusu naik ke saluran jantung, mengerah organ itu untuk pam dengan lebih cepat. Bagai bunyi drum dipukul berulang kali, kuat, cepat dan ganas. Getarannya kekal di kepala, suara melodi marah memantul di tulang rusuk Naruto. Naruto takut. Dahinya berkerut, setahu dia mereka tidak pernah memelihara apa-apa haiwan. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat mana-mana jiran mereka membawa keluar anjing atau kucing dari kawasan apartment mereka ini. Naruto masih ingat, Nene-obasan pemilik apartment 3 tingkat ini marah benar ketika dia cuba seludup masuk anak kucing untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Kushina segera menasihati Naruto dan meminta maaf pada Nene obasan.

Naruto meneguk air liur, dia menepuk dadanya, perlakuan yang dia tiru di kaca TV,'The Avengers'. Selang beberapa minit, suasana kembali sunyi dan tiada bunyi aneh. Naruto cuba memberanikan diri untuk bangun semula. Baru dia mahu menginjak kaki, bunyi ngauman dilaungkan diselangi bunyi seorang wanita bertekik merayu untuk dilepaskan. Perkataan 'lepaskan aku raksaksa', 'Naruto','Raksasa Neraka' jelas di cuping telinga. Apa yang telah terjadi? Mana oto-san? Dia segera membuka pintu. Mata Naruto terbuntang luas ketika melihat ibunya menjerit histeria. Oka-san mengerang kesakitan. Tanpa amaran, pasu bunga smeraldo dicampak ke pintu tepat di atas kepalanya dan sesusuk tubuh melindungi Naruto, membawa dia kedalam dakapan. Naruto hanya tergamam dan keliru, air mata sudah mengalir deras, namun apa yang dia mampu lihat gumpalan rambut panjang berwarna merah tersisip rapi di lehernya.

"O-oka-san."

Dalam sekelip mata kehangatan yang disalur ketubuhnya dirampas, dan tubuh wanita itu ditarik kebelakang dan dihempas ke penjuru lantai. Naruto terpaku mendengar bunyi tulang retak. Lututnya lemah, badan kecilnya jatuh ke belakang menyandar pintu rumah. Seluarnya sedikit basah. Perlahan dia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya.

Merah. Semua merah. Baju kegemarannya penuh dilumur darah. Dia tidak luka, tapi ini darah siapa? Bau tengik, bau besi, bau ubat bercampur baur. Asid naik ke tengkuk, Naruto ingin muntah. Kepalanya pening, matanya berpinar, duniannya seakan mahu gelap. Sekeliling rumahnya berantakan. Kaca di merata tempat. Almari tempat menyimpan buku kegemarannya jatuh, meja makan di mana mereka bertiga makan bersama terbelah dua. Sofa turqoise kebanggaan oka-san terbalik dan dipenuhi cakar hingga bulu-bulu pelepah berwarna putih berterbangan sana sini. Lantai mozaic yang berwarna peach tidak lagi bersinar. Naruto mula menangis. Oka-san akan marah jika lantai rumah mereka kotor. Oka-san sering memarahi dia jika dia mencuci kasut selepas bermain kotor di luar.

Esakan kecil Naruto berubah kuat. Satu persatu persoalan dan pertanyaan datang. Malam ini siapa mahu bacakan dia buku cerita? 'Jack and The Beanstalk' buku cerita kegemarannya sudah koyak rabak. Meja makan mereka tidak lagi berfungsi. Bagaimana lauk malam ini? Di mana mereka sekeluarga akan makan? Naruto lapar. Perutnya sakit berkeroncang meminta isi. Naruto menangis kuat. Syurga mini miliknya sudah musnah.

"N-Na..Naruto-kun.."

Satu suara yang dikenali Naruo memanggil namanya penuh keibuaan. Naruto cepat-cepat mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ke kiri, ke kanan, di atas, di ruang bilik. Kepalanya pening dan mengesat air matanya, terus mencari walau merangkak.

"O-oka-san!"

Di satu sudut, Kushina terdampar jauh. Separuh tubuhnya dihempap dimamah sebuah sofa mini dan almari kaca. Naruto menjerit takut ke pangkuan ibunya. Air matanya berpusu keluar. Tangisannya begitu hiba dan kuat. Dia takut. Dibawah tubuh ibunya dipenuhi air berwarna merah, dan Naruto tahu warna merah bukan petanda yang baik. Naruto menangis lagi cuba mengeluarkan ibunya dari situ. Namun kudrat seorang berumur 5 tahun menewaskan dirinya.

"O-oka-san!oka-san...oka-san, wargh! Oka-san!" jerit Naruto. Rahang mulutnya sakit menangis begitu lama. Walau sekuat mana dia cuba mengeluarkan tubuh ibunya tetap tiada hasil.

"Oka-san, oka-san jangan ri-risau Naruto akan bawa oka-san keluar...ergh! Na-Naruto hisk! Na-Naruto janji, Naruto janji akan bawa oka-san keluar. Wargh! Oka-san!Oka-san!"

Kushina hanya mampu mengulum senyuman kecil tapi pahit di pangkal bibir. Separuh tubuhnya sudah lumpuh. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, dan dia dapat merasakan kepedihan dan kesakitan yang tidak terkata dibahagian abdomen. Kushina sedar tubuhnya bermandikan kaca, tusukan kecil di dalam daging di mana-mana apabila cermin berukuran 1 meter setengah menimpa dirinya selepas cuba bertarung dengan 'raksasa neraka' itu. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia akan 'sedar' sebelum raksasa neraka itu kembali merasuki dirinya. Matanya lari sekejap, mencari sesusuk tubuh yang berusaha keras melindungi dia tadi. Individu, kekasih hatinya yang sanggup mati mempertahankan dirinya. Dia teresak kecil apabila melihat sejumlah bilah pisau dapur tertanam di tubuh Minato. Rambut oren Minato yang selalu dia sisirkan dan hiasi, rambut yang dia ciumi pertama kali sewaktu bangun pagi tidak lagi bersinar seperti jingga mentari senja. Cuma merah. Merah semerahnya. Hatinya robek, disiat perlahan apabila menyedari suaminya pergi dahulu berbanding dia.

Lelaki yang sempurna dimata sesiapa, lelaki yang sentiasa sabar dengan dirinya yang kebudak-budakan, lelaki yang sanggup abaikan kelemahan dirinya bahkan menerima dia sepenuhnya,

" _Tiada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Kushina," pujuk Minato di suatu petang tatkala dia bermurung mendengar bahawa Minato lebih layak disatukan dengan gadis lain berbanding dia._

Lelaki yang sanggup merendahkan ego, apabila orang lain mengutuk keputusan dia untuk mengahwini gadis biasa berbanding gadis bangsawan yang lain. Lelaki yang sanggup menelan maruah dan mengadaikan apa saja tatkala lebih kurang 20 orang sahaja yang sanggup datang ke majlis perkahwinan mereka. Lelaki yang hanya tersenyum apabila dia membebel mengenai harga barang meningkat naik ketika musim perayaan. Lelaki yang berani dan bertanggungjawab apabila menemani dia di setiap temujanji doktor sewaktu dia mengandung. Lelaki yang sudi menjadi oto-san kepada anak lelaki mereka. Lelaki yang sudi menjadi peneman hidupnya hingga mati.

Bagai menelan hempedu, Kushina menangis melihat Minato pergi dulu. Ini semua salah dirinya. Salah raksasa neraka yang sudah lama menumpang ditubuhnya. Jika masa diputar semula, dia berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan Minato. Meragut nyawa suaminya dalam keadaan begini. Kushina mengutuk nasib buruk yang menimpa mereka. Tapi dia tidak boleh berdiam diri, hatinya perih melihat Naruto berusaha keras mengeluarkan dia dari almari yang ternyata berat pada pandangan sesiapa.

Anak lelaki hasil kasih sayang dia dan Minato. Anak kesayangan mereka yang nakal. Anak mereka yang mewarisi wajah suaminya dan dia. Uzumaki Naruto, anak kebanggaan mereka berdua. Jika dia berputus asa sekarang juga. Seketul daging yang membesar menjadi anak keanggungan mereka bakal menjadi sia-sia. Dengan kudrat yang tinggal, Kushina cuba mengeluarkan tangannya dan mencapai pipi Naruto.

"N-Naruto sayang," pujuk Kushina perlahan.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya terus memeluk Kushina."O-okasan! Oka-san, jangan tinggal Naruto. Na-Naruto janji selamatkan oka-san. Na-Naruto janji tak nakal lagi dan pulang rumah awal. Na-Naruto janji tak mahu lagi main sampai lewat pe-petang. Na-Naruto...hisk!WARGH! Oka-san!"

"Hush, sayang...mari dekat dengan oka-san," pujuk Kushina lembut. Luluh hatinya mendengar akuan Naruto. Dia mengesat perlahan pipi Naruto yang dibasahi air mata. Kesian anak kecilnya ini, pipi gebu Naruto sudah merah, lutut dan sikunya juga tercalar. Kushina perasan seluar anaknya basah, mungkin terkucil akibat terlalu takut, namun dia tidak peduli semua itu. Dia cuba menenangkan Naruto dan membawa anak lelakinya itu dekat padanya. Kushina tidak mampu lagi bergerak, dengan sehabis mungkin dia cuba merangkul anaknya dan mencium Naruto sebanyak mungkin, kerana ini mungkin kali terakhir.

Begitu banyak.

Begitu banyak lagi hendak dia banyak lagi ingin dia ajarkan kepada Naruto. Semua rancangan masa depan mahu melihat Naruto masuk ke tadika, sekolah, hancur dengan semena-mena. Naruto anak yang keras kepala, cerewet makan, nakal dan suka menyakat, tapi anak lelakinya ini juga manja dan baik hati. Tapi pada siapa ingin dia katakan hal ini? pada siapa dia mahu sampaikan berita ini? pada siapa yang sudi mendengar wasiat terakhir ini? Makanan kegemaran Naruto, buku cerita kegemaran Naruto, lagu kegemaran Naruto, nasihat jika dia menemui teman wanita...pada siapa?

"Na-Naruto sayang," suara Kushina bergetar, dia tidak mampu lagi menampung air mata kepedihan membayangkan anaknya membesar seorang yatim piatu, kehilangan kasih sayang ibu dan ayah pada waktu yang muda."...dengar Naruto sayang, d-dengar ini pesan oka-san kali terakhir..."

Kushina dapat merasakan anggukan dari Naruto. Tangan kecil Naruto cuba memeluk leher ibunya lebih erat, memyembunyikan wajah disebalik tengkuk takut ibunya pergi bila-bila. Kushina mengusap perlahan ubun-ubun rambut Naruto. Mencium pipi, dahi, kepala, hidung Naruto. Betapa dia rindu bau anak lelakinya nanti.

"Oka-san tak boleh jalan lagi Naruto...Naruto kena tolong oka-san. Naruto kena tolong oka-san keluar dan lari dari rumah ni," ujar ibunya memerhati perubahan reaksi anaknya. Naruto menggeleng, enggan berbuat demikian. Dia tahu Naruto masih lagi trauma dengan keadaan sekarang. Kushina menekup wajah anaknya. Bertentang mata dengan anak mata yang menghampiri warna bebola matanya sendiri. Alis mata Naruto yang lentik basah melihat dirinya.

"Tak..tak mahu oka-san, tak mahu! Naruto tak mahu tinggalkan oka-san!" bentak Naruto degil.

"Naruto sayang..u-ugh!"

 _'_ _ **Manusia!'**_

 _'Ugh! Jangan, belum lagi!'_

"Oka-san?"

"Naruto...dengar sini sayang, Naruto kena lari...ugh...la-lari, ya lari dari rumah ni dan..."

 _ **"MANUSIA BENARKAN AKU KELUAR!"**_

"...tolong oka-san...ugh, ha..ha...tolong...tolong oka-san,Naruto," ujar Kushina tercungap-cungap menahan perut. Tidak lama lagi raksasa itu bakal keluar.

Tapi Naruto tetap tidak berganjak pergi. Dia takut meninggalkan Kushina seorang diri."Tak mahu oka-san...tak nak...kenapa okasan suruh Naruto l-lari? Hisk...hisk...Oka-san benci Naruto ke? T-tapi Naruto tak nakal sekarang...Naruto dengar cakap oka-san...Na-"

"Naruto!"

Esakan Naruto terhenti. Dia tersedu mendengar suara oka-sannya naik dan lantang. Kali terakhir ibunya bertindak demikian apabila dia cuba membakar patung mainan anak perempuan jirannya. Naruto tahu dia dalam masalah. Tapi dia takut. Takut jika dia pergi berlari keluar ibunya akan hilang serta merta. Dia masih kecil lagi. Dia masih perlukan kasih sayang ibubapa, dan dia masih perlukan pelukan hangat okasan untuk halau raksasa yang bersembunyi di bawah katil.

Hingus yang meleleh ditarik kuat, Naruto mengesat air mata yang bercampur hingus. Pandangan ibunya tajam dan tegas. Naruto meneguk air liur. Suaranya serak, "O-oka-san..."

Kushina mendengus perlahan, dia tidak mampu menahan marah lama sebegini di hadapan Naruto. Wajah Naruto selalu menjadi kelemahan dia. Dia kembali merangkul tubuh Naruto lebih dalam, meminta maaf atas kesalahan menengking Naruto tadi.

"Maafkan oka-san, Naruto...maafkan oka-san sayang..."

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, membenamkan kembali kepalanya ditengkuk ibunya meski dalam keadaan tidak selesa. "Tak mengapa oka-san...jangan nangis lagi oka-san...Naruto tak suka dengar oka-san nangis."

Kushina mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Dia membelai rambut Naruto sepenuh hati. Dalam sekelip mata...dalam sekelip mata raksasa itu akan muncul semula. Entah berapa lama lagi kuasa pengurung yang Minato kenakan kepada tubuhnya bakal bertahan. Separuh dari tiang penjara kurungan itu sudah musnah, dengan kekuatan Raja Neraka yang dimiliki Kyuubi, tidak mustahil dengan sekali kibas raksasa neraka itu bakal terlepas dari penjara dan muncul di alam manusia.

Kushina terjerit kecil, perutnya seperti dipulas kuat. Tubuhnya membongkok ke hadapan refleks dari kesakitan tersebut.

' _PRAK'_

Kushina menggeleng. Mustahil penjara kurungan itu sudah musnah! _'Tidak...tidak..tidak!'_

"Oka-san...oka-san?"

Naruto merengek sedikit dari rangkulan ibunya yang sedikit kuat dan ketat. Mendengar tiada tindak balas dari Kushina, Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah ibunya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia apabila mendapati mulut ibunya terbuka luas ke atas dan dihujungnya hampir koyak berdarah. Naruto cepat-cepat berundur kebelakang ketakutan mendengar suara garau yang tidak dia kenali.

 _ **"Manusia ke mari kau di sini..."**_

"TIDAK! OKA-SAN!"

Mulut Kushina makin terbuka luas hingga mematahkan rahang mulutnya. Sebuah mahkluk berbulu berusaha keluar dari tubuh ibunya melalui laluan mulut yang kecil itu. Naruto menjerit histeria. Badan Kushina menggeletar hebat cuba memuntah raksasa 10 kali ganda lagi besar darinya. Kepala Kushina jatuh kebelakang, mendedahkan lehernya yang jinjang serta darah merah yang keluar hasil dari koyakan mulutnya.

Naruto menjerit lagi apabila raksasa hodoh tersebut berjaya keluar dan memandang dia dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Raksasa itu mendongak ke atas, menghidu bau manusia yang hampir sama dengan tubuh manusia yang dia diami selami ini. Persetan kaum Senju dan Hyuuga, berani menyeru Raja Raksasa seperti dia kemudian mengurung dia di dalam tubuh manusia yang lemah!

Oleh sebab dia sudah lama hidup di dalam badan manusia, keadaan tubuhnya bukan dalam 100%. Dia perlukan tubuh manusia yang baruuntuk didiami. Pacaindera keenam menangkap bau yang cukup dikenali, bau seakan Kushina, tapi 'tubuh penumpang' itu dicampuri bau kaum Senju yang dia benci. Matanya berubah merah apabila melihat seorang manusia kecil mengigil tidak jauh dari dirinya. Kyuubi tersenyum miris apabila menemui 'tubuh penumpang' itu. Dia melolong lagi. Ah, kaum Uzumaki selalu menjadi 'tubuh penumpang' yang terbaik untuk mereka raja neraka dan rogon-rogon lain.

Kyuubi maju ke hadapan, manakala Naruto mengesot kebelakang hingga tubuhnya tersandar dinding rumah. Kyuubi tergelak jahat, dia ketawa melihat 'tubuh tumpangan' yang seterusnya saling tidak tumpah dari sikap dan peribadi Kushina . Saat itu Kyuubi diam terdetik. Ah, baru dia perasaan budak ingusan di hadapan ini merupakan anak hasil Kushina dan pasangannya, Minato tak guna itu. Sial! Perempuan tidak guna itu sempat meninggalkan sesuatu yang mampu memusnah dan memanfaatkan dia. Kyuubi mendengus kecil cukup mengeluarkan pheromone marah disekeliling udara. Pheromone adalah satu campuran bau kimia yang dihasilkan atau diekskresikan kemudian dilepaskan ke udara persekitaraan oleh haiwan mammal utamanya dan memberi kesan serta impak kepada haiwan mangsa disekelilingnya. Istimewa pheromone yang dihasilkan Kyuubi, kaum manusia juga dapat merasai emosi yang ingin disampaikan melalui firasat haiwan tersebut. Naruto kembali menangis teresak-esak. Raksasa jahat dihadapannya mahu memakan dia.

Tangan Kyuubi diangkat, meyimbar Naruto.

"KELUARLAH KURUNGAN GELOMBANG BESI!" Dengan satu hentakan ke tanah, muncul ayat-ayat sanskrit mengelingi tubuh Kyuubi. Cahaya kuning tiba-tiba muncul dan satu lubang hitam terbentuk dan mengeluarkan beribu rantai besi disertai api bara mengurungi dan mengunci pergerakan Kyuubi.

 _ **"ARGHHH!JAHANAM LEPASKAN AKU!" "JAHANAM KAU MANUSIA! PERSETAN! KELUARKAN AKU BODOH! KELUARKAN AKU!"**_ jerit Kyuubi sambil meraung kuat di udara.

Nafasnya Minato terhengah-hengah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia membiarkan badannya jatuh terhempas ke lantai . Argh! Minato mengerang kesakitan, tusukan pisau ditubuhnya tertanam lebih dalam lagi. Usaha dia dan Kushina hampir tidak berbaloi apabila melihat Kyuubi mahu menelan Naruto. Roh sudah dipangkal leher, dan Minato harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum kaum lain menemui mereka dan raja raksasa berjaya menganggu ketenteraman dunia manusia. Minato mengheret tubuhnya dengan payah ke arah Naruto. Darah merah berpusu keluar hasil seretan paksa, dia mengabaikan kesakitan yang dialaminya serta rintihan anaknya memanggil dia.

 _'Oto-san.'_

Betapa dia rindu nanti akan panggilan itu.

Dia tersenyum seketika mengingati Kushina bakal memikirkan hal yang sama. Lima tahun lepas, dialah orang yang paling gembira kerana mampu mendukung Naruto selepas Kushina selamat melahirkan anak lelaki mereka di hospital berdekatan. Kini anak lelakinya sudah mencecah lima tahun, dan tahun hadapan Naruto bakal memasuki tadika.

Kesian Naruto.

Sempat punya ibubapa cuma seketika. Dia ayah yang jahat membiarkan nasib anak mereka sebegini. Hatinya luluh memikirkan siapalah yang bakal memimpin tangan anaknya sewaktu pertama kali masuk ke tadika nanti.

' _Maafkan oto-san dan oka-san, Naruto.'_

Dengan kekuatan yang ada, Minato menyeru satu mantera rahsia milik Senju dan menghentak kuat tapak tangannya ke arah perut Naruto. Dia tahu anak lelakinya bakal membesar membenci dan berdendam dengan dia. Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan jeritan Naruto dan ngauman Kyuubi, Minato menghabiskan mantera tersebut.

"ALOHOMORA!AKTIFKAN SUMPAHAN KURUNGAN SIHIR BERABAD!"

"SAKIT!OTO-SAN SAKIT!WARGH!"

"DAN MUNCULLAH SUMPAHAN TIDAK TERAMPUN, YAMATA NO OROCHI!" Serta merta empat tokong berbentuk Takeminakata yang besar mencecah sepuluh kaki muncul mengurungi disetiap penjuru kaki Kyuubi. Kyuubi menjerit kesakitan apabila pergerakannya ditahan. Tambahan lagi api bara yang dikeluarkan oleh seekor naga berekor lapan mengelingi penjara besi itu cukup menambah luka pada tubuh raksasa Kyuubi.

Ruang apartment 3 bilik itu bagai diserang puting beliung, perabot serta barang-barang lain terapung berputar laju dengan bahaya. Langit kelam, dan bunyi gagak berterbangan jelas didengari dari luar jendela. Bunyi guntur membelah alam diselangi bunyi ngauman paling kuat. Badan Kyuubi yang nyata lebih besar berpuluh ganda diserap masuk secara paksa kedalam tubuh kecil Naruto. Kurungan khusus yang dibina Minato mempunyai fungsi yang sama semasa Kushina cuba mengurung Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya. Naruto meraung kesakitan, menggelupur bagaikan mahu mati. Kepalanya jatuh kebelakang, matanya naik ke atas hingga menunjukkan warna putih. Naruto bagaikan diserang sawan. Air liur, air mata keluar bercampur membasahi wajah Naruto. Pinggangnya seakan mahu patah dua ketika apabila raksasa itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dia seperti orang gila dan tubuhnya umpama dicucuk berjuta jarum tajam.

Minato hanya mampu menutup mata, tidak mampu melihat kesengsaraan yang dialami oleh anak mereka. Air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya berterusan mengalir hingga rohnya sudah berpisah dengan tubuh.

"ARGGHHHHHHHHH!SAKIT!OTO-SAN!OKA-SAN!ARGHHHH!"

 _'Maafkan kami, Naruto.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama dia pengsan dalam kegelapan, dan berapa lama dia terbaring di atas lantai yang sejuk melihat dua orang yang disayanginya sudah pergi. Otaknya kosong. Wajahnya pucat, dan bibirnya merekah. Apa hari sudah pagi atau masih malam? Matanya kuyu dan berat. Badannya terasa penat sekali. Dia mahu tidur. Mahu lari dari mimpi ngeri ini. Dia berharap kali kedua jika dia membuka mata, oto-san dan oka-san akan datang ke biliknya serta membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menghalau semua raksasa yang mencerobohi alam mimpinya tadi. Untuk pertama kali dia berdoa selain waktu hari jadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi melihat kecelakaan yang berlaku disekeliling sebelum menemui dua badan yang sudah terkorban. Baru dia mahu melangkah masuk, kakinya tertendang sesuatu. Alangkah terkejutnya yang disangka barang rupanya seorang budak kecil yang terbaring pengsan disudut pintu. Dia cepat-cepat memeriksa nadi anak kecil tersebut dan menarik nafas lega apabila mendapati nadi jantung kanak-kanak itu masih berbunyi meski lemah. Dia mendecis melihat keadaan anak kecil itu dalam keadaan yang memilukan. Lagi terguris hatinya apabila mengetahui informasi mengenai serangan raja neraka di tempat ini lambat. Topeng wajahnya diturunkan sedikit. Perlahan dia menyela helaian rambut kuning anak kecil itu ke tepi untuk melihat lebih jelas. Bebola mata kirinya berubah warna dan berputar cepat. Garis cakaran membentuk misai kucing terbentuk segar di pipi anak kecil tersebut. Terdapat darah beku dan lelehan darah yang mengalir. Dahinya berkerut sebelum mengimbas sekitar rumah. Selepas menemui beberapa bahan bukti dan mendapati pasangan yang tinggal disini merupakan pasangan yang dituntut dalam dunia spirtual, akhirnya dia mampu membuat satu konklusi. Badan Naruto didukung berhati-hati. Dia meninggalkan satu mantera di rumah tersebut dengan Naruto selamat di dalam dakapannya. Dia yakin dalam masa terdekat pihat atasan dunia spiritual dan Lima Klan teratas bakal menyerang hendap rumah ini untuk siasatan. Siapa tidak curiga, salah satu raja neraka dari alam Spritual terlepas di dunia manusia dan lagi teruk dikurung didalam tubuh kanak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Kakashi hanya mampu bergumam mengenang nasib anak kecil dalam dakapannya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Kakashi faham, anak kecil yang dipelihara dari kecil bagaikan darah dagingnya sendiri menyumpah takdir malang yang menimpa dirinya. Setiap hari, setiap saat dia dapat melihat perasaan dendam pada mata Naruto. Anak itu masih tidak mahu menerima dia sebagai penjaga, bahkan marah kenapa dia tidak dibiarkan mati bersama-sama ibubapanya di situ. Kakashi masih muda dan bujang waktu itu. Siapa sangka niat hanya untuk memberi pelindungan kepada Naruto mengajar dia erti tanggungjawab. Entah mana silapnya, Naruto masih bersikap misteri, tertutup, murung dan kian kali beremosi selama beberapa tahun hingga kini. Kakashi menghirup kopi uncang yang dijerang tadi, rasa pahit menular di lidah Hari ini dia dapat laporan Naruto masih enggan datang ke sekolah mesti cuti sakit yang diberikan sudah tamat. Makanan tengahari yang dipesan tadi dikunyah perlahan meski seleranya sudah mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto selalu menyangka nasib yang menimpa dirinya bagai jatuh ditimpa tangga. Jiwa sunyi, cemas dan gelisah yang mendalam. Mata biru memandang langit di luar, tapi anak mata hilang fokus pada kesibukan manusia di luar dunia. Selepas mengenali raksasa yang menghuni tubuhnya, Naruto rasa dunia tidak seindah dahulu lagi.

Euphoria-kegembiraan yang sementara.

Dia mengeluh nafas berat. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak hadir ke sekolah sejak perkhemahan sekolah mereka dahulu. Dia sudah bosan tidur, makan, bermurung di rumah pemberian oba-san sebelah ayahnya. Sejak menerima berita kematian ibubapa Naruto, nenek dan datuk ayahnya menampung segala pembelanjaan dirinya. Sayang, mereka mempercayai kabar angin tersebut dan menolak untuk menjadi penjaga Naruto. Oleh itu, duit bukan masalah bagi Naruto. Rumah banglo yang terletak jauh dari sudut perumahan yang lain cukup sebagai bukti Naruto orang yang berada. Dia menutup langsir besar di ruang tamu selepas puas melihat suasana luar.

Dia mahu menulis pesanan kepada Kakashi bila cikgu miang itu akan pulang ke rumah. Namun menyedari telefon miliknya berada di tingkat atas, dia segera menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar tidur. Naruto memulas tombol pintu dan memasuki ruang biliknya yang agar besar untuk satu individu. Ruang bilik yang mempunyai keluasan 350 kaki persegi itu mampu membuatkan satu katil king saiz, satu bilik kecil khusus untuk pakaian harian, meja belajar yang terletak di tepi tingkap, sebuah almari buku yang terletak disudut kanan dinding dan beberapa lagi perhiasan. Kontra dengan perangai remaja lelaki yang lain, Naruto sukakan keterapian dan kekemasan namun gagal dalam konsistensi. Jadi, setiap hujung minggu orang gaji yang diupah oleh oba-san akan datang untuk membersihkan setiap halaman rumah banglo Naruto.

Dia segera mencapai telefon yang terletak pada meja belajar. Dia menyelak membuka kunci telefon pintar itu sebelum mencari nama Kakashi. Baru saja dia hendak menekan simbol pesanan pada nama Kakashi, bunyi bising di luar pagar rumahnya menganggu konsentrasi. Naruto membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, dan mendapati kunjungan yang tidak disangka.

"Hello, Naruto," lambai Ino dengan Sakura tersengih di belakang.

"Jemput...minum?" pelawa Naruto. Ketara ada nada janggal di hujung ayat.

"Terima kasih! Wah, ni teh mahal!" balas Ino apabila menyedari bau dan wangi teh tersebut merupakan teh uncang yang terkenal. Warna teh oolong yang pekat serta teroksida membuat mulut Ino terngaga apabila ini pertama kali dia dijamu teh yang berkualiti. Sah berita angin Naruto itu anak orang kaya, benar!

Sakura pula cuma tersenyum sebelum mengucap terima kasih atas pelawaan Naruto. Pipinya merah tatkala matanya bertembung dengan mata Azure milik jejaka itu.

Kening Naruto terjengket naik melihat reaksi Sakura malu-malu kucing. 'Hmm? Gadis cuai yang selalu berani kacau aku dekat sekolah ini tersipu malu? Biar benar?'

"Naruto!"

"H-ha apa dia?" Naruto tersentak sedikit dengan suara nyaring Ino. Satu lagi, sejak bila peminat nombor satu encik Uchiha Sasuke tu ada di sini? Sedar-sedar dua gadis kecoh di kelasnya sudah pun terpacak di ruang tamu rumahnya, malah siap layan diri pula tu.

"Jadi, kenapa korang berdua datang sini?" soal Naruto hairan.

Ino hanya senyum tersengih menyiku pinggang Sakura. 'Walaupun ini permintaan aku sendiri, tapi acap kali datang ke rumah pelajar lelaki mesti buat aku berdebar!'

"Pssh, Sakura!"

"U-uh?"

"Naruto tanya tu, kenapa kau datang rumah dia?" bisik Ino.

"E-er, datang rumah dia?" balas Sakura gelabah.

"Ya la, tujuan kau datang rumah dia kenapa? Tak kan kau dah hilang ingatan sejak jumpa Naruto?" ejek Ino.

Naruto menjengil mata mendengar perbualan Ino dan Sakura. 'Berbisik lah sangat!'

"Ya, kau dah hilang ingatan ke?" sampuk Naruto.

"Eh, kau dengar ke?!" Ino dan Sakura sama-sama terpekik kecil.

Naruto mengeluh, kalau bertekak dengan 'dumb and dumber' ini sampai kiamat tak habis. Sakura cepat-cepat menekup mulutnya terkejut dan malu dengan sikapnya tadi. "Maaf..."

Naruto mengusap tengkuk belakang, rasa janggal pula mahu mula berkomunikasi. "...hm.."

Sakura cepat-cepat membetulkan postur badannya, "Sebenarnya saya datang nak serahkan nota kelas untuk beberapa hari awak tak datang sekolah," kata Sakura _straight to the point_. Buku nota berwarna pink dikeluarkan dari beg sekolah dan diberikan terus kepada Naruto.

Naruto melihat nota dan Sakura berulang kali sebelum dahinya kembali berkerut. "Kenapa awak yang datang?"

"E-err? Apa maksud awak?" kini giliran Sakura pula yang bingung. Salah ke bagi nota?

"T-terima kasih, tapi bukan itu tugas ketua kelas?" jelas Naruto, sebelah keningnya terangkat. Setahu dia, Ayumi-san ketua kelas mereka yang paling rajin dan amanah. Malah siap beri amaran mengenai skop kerja dan tugas dia sebagai ketua kelas di sekolah. Dorang berdua ini tidur ke berkhayal dalam kelas? Walau aku selalu _escape_ tapi maklumat sekecil ini pun aku tahu, gumam Naruto.

Anak mata Sakura membulat dua kali ganda, pipinya panas dan merah. "E-er...saya..tak tahu," balas Sakura tersipu. Kepalanya lantas tertunduk. Aduh! Mana nak letak muka. _Alibi_ tak kuat!

"Taklah Naruto, Sakura tahu cuma kami sengaja nak datang rumah awak sebab _curious_ dengan keadaan dan rumah awak yang cantik ni," sampuk Ino sambil tersengih, dahlah buat muka tak bersalah. Macam kerang busuk pula tu!

'Darn it, Ino!'

"Aduh!"

Sakura menjeling Ino. Pesanan 'kalau kau buka mulut sekali lagi, siap kau Ino!', kemudian berlagak tenang dan berpura-pura ketawa di depan Naruto.

"Hehe, maaf ada nyamuk pula dalam rumah awak ni," kata Ino sambil tersenyum senget menahan sakit. 'Jeez! Kalau bengkak ketulan _phospholipid bilayer_ yang kau cubit dekat pinggang aku ni jaga kau Haruno Sakura,' jengil Ino. Sakura hanya menjelir lidah, 'siapa suruh mulut becok!'

"Heh...apa apapun, awak macam mana Naruto? Dah sihat?" tanya Sakura tersenyum sambil menepis pantas tangan Ino di peha, licik benar mahu membalas dendam.

"H-huh, saya dah sihat. Rasanya esok saya akan kembali ke sekolah macam biasa," balas Naruto perlahan.

Sakura mengangguk, gembira kerana rakan semejanya bakal hadir. Tapi apa yang paling penting dia lega keadaan Naruto lebih baik dari yang dia sangka. Bukan dia tidak mahu bertanya mengenai masa itu, tapi waktu sekarang tidak sesuai. Terlalu banyak perkara yang aneh sedang berlaku disekeliling. Sakura mengetap bibir sambil mencuri pandang Naruto yang asyik membelek nota isi kandungan Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk membaca nota matematik dan fizik Sakura. Nampaknya Iruka Sensei sudah mula bab baru. Naruto menggaru pipi.

"Kenapa Naruto? Ada yang awak tak faham ke?" celah Sakura. Takut pula dia ada salah salin nota.

Naruto menggeleng. "Hmm...bukan, cuma keliru."

"Oh, apa dia?" soal Sakura. Dia terus mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Naruto dan melihat nota di genggaman lelaki itu. Sakura meneliti formula yang ditunding Naruto, dahinya berkerut "Betul ke formula untuk topik algebra kita yang baru ini?" soal Naruto. Setahu dia X sepatutnya kuasa dua kemudian dibahagikan dengan X lagi.

"Eh...betullah, saya salin bulat-bulat apa Iruka Sensei tulis di papan tadi tu," balas Sakura yakin.

"Betul tu, Sakura siap ganti dengan Ayumi nak duduk depan semata-mata untuk salin nota ni Naruto," celah Ino. Gadis berambut ikat kuda itu tersenyum miris.

'Jaga kau Ino!'

"Tak maksud saya..e-eh, tak mengapa lah, r-rasanya saya keliru dengan add math," balas Naruto tergagap sedikit. Tiba-tiba degupan jantungnya kencang ddu-ddu-ddu dum segan dengan jarak wajah Sakura dengan wajahnya yang hanya beberapa inci. Bau wangian rose, _perfume_ yang selalu diguna pakai oleh Sakura dapat dihidu jelas oleh Naruto buat pertama kali. Bukan susah untuk meneka wangian kegemaran Sakura. Bayangkan pelekat brand _perfume_ tu pun dia lekat di kotak pensil. Naruto meneguk air liur perlahan, dia rasa kurang selesa pula, bahu mereka pula hampir berlanggaran. Kini gilirannya pula tersipu malu. Ini pertama kali pelajar perempuan melawat rumahnya dan terlalu intim dengannya.

"Oh, satu lagi Naruto. Minggu depan ada ujian fizik. Kakashi Sensei suruh sampaikan," celah Ino sekali lagi.

Muka Naruto berubah. Kakashi Sensei? Cikgu miang dan pemalas tu ke?

"Macam mana Naruto? Awak dah lah jarang masuk kelas Kakashi Sensei," risau Sakura."Lagi satu, sensei kata pelajar yang dapat markah teruk bakal masuk kelas tambahan nanti cuti sekolah," tambahnya. Ngeri pula dengar cerita senior sebelum ni pasal kelas tambahan. Ada yang hilang berkilo-kilo sampai kurus masuk kelas tambahan. Menggeletar tubuh Sakura. _Urgh, tak nak, tak nak!_

"Oh..."

Apa ni? Mamat ni langsung tak risau ke pasal ujian? 'Oh' je dia kata? Rengus Sakura kecewa. Tapi fikir balik kenapa dia kecil hati bila dengar jawapan singkat Naruto. Sakura mengeluh tanpa disedari.

"Kenapa awak pula risau?" tegur Naruto keliru. Pelik benar perangai Sakura.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Dia menggeleng, " E-eh tak lah, mana ada saya risau! Kalau saya risau mestilah saya dah share semua bab yang saya jangka keluar masa exam nanti. Lagipun saya dah compilekan semua soalan famous ni. Ceh, jangan nak perasan saya nak tunjukkan pada awak. Tapi kalau nak saya ajar boleh!" dengus Sakura sambil peluk tubuh.

Entah apa dia merapu sampai Naruto dan Ino ketawa terbahak-bahak. "Sakura, kau ni _obvious_ sangat la. Cakap jer lah awak buat _copy_ soalan tu untuk Naruto," gelak Ino sambil mengesat air mata.

"E-eh mana ada!" sangkal Sakura. 'Cis, pengkhianat!' jeling Sakura. Ino pula bersorak sambil jelir lidah.

"Hmm... tapi betulkah awak sudi ajar saya?...'Sakura sensei~'," kenyit Naruto, suaranya perlahan penuh menggoda. Lagi-lagi pandangan mata Azure yang bersinar dan wajah Naruto bagaikan bola ditendang kuat ke jantung.

"H-hah!"

"Sakura sensei, nak ajar saya?"

Wajah Sakura sudah merah bagai udang galah. Tinggal mahu meletup lagi kalau ini gunung berapi. Berani Naruto usik dia! Lagi satu kenapa _sexy_ sangat suara dia ni!

"Saya nak balik! Terima kasih sebab sudi jemput kami masuk. Selamat tinggal!" balas Sakura terburu-buru. Ino gelak sakan melihat gaya Sakura. Hah! Siapa suruh kenakan aku!

"Eh, Sakura kejaplah!"

"Cepatlah!"

"Ye lah mak nenek," Ino menaikkan bahu, " pssh..sama betul gaya dengan gorila hentak kaki sana sini," ejek Ino perlahan.

"Ingat aku pekak?" sambar Sakura. "Okay, bye! Tiket train kau aku buang!" ugut Sakura sambil senyum jahat.

Ino terngaga, main jahat pula! "Nah, Naruto ini dari gorila pink tu. Dia malu nak bagi tadi," bisik Ino perlahan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sudah jalan ke hadapan.

"Apa ni?" tanya Naruto hairan.

"Ino cepat!"

"Bye, Naruto nanti kami datang lawat lagi," kenyit Ino manja sebelum berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Kejaplah gorila pink, sabar!"

"Apa kau kata!"

Memang sah _'dumb and dumber'_. Naruto menghela nafas, mengunci pintu rumah hadapan sebelum melihat surat di telapak tangan. Dia tersenyum. Perasaan hangat menular ke hati setelah sekian lama.

"By the way, hari ini corak _panty_ Sakura pororo kan?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu selepas ujian berlalu dan keputusan dikeluarkan.**_

Ino menolak ke tepi sejumlah pelajar yang berkerumun di papan informasi sekolah untuk melihat keputusan ujian. Habislah kalau markah ujiannya merosot. Mampus kalau ibunya tahu, nanti dibebel berjam-jam. Wajah Ino naik gembira melihat Sakura berada di paling hadapan papan. Ino terus berdiri di sebelah Sakura mengabaikan pandangan masam dari pelajar lain.

"Hei, Sakura dah tengok ke result exam?" tegur Ino riang.

Sakura cuma diam. Bibirnya mucung sedepa. Mukanya masam dan berkerut. Ino cuba melihat apa yang diperhati Sakura.

 _'Oh...alamak, aku lupa bagitahu dia. Habislah.'_

Gulp!

"H-hehe tahniah..tahniah dapat nombor 5 untuk ujian ni..hehe?"

"Tahniah?"

Alamak!Masa untuk lari! Go!Go!

"INO AWAK TIPU SAYA! AWAK TAK BAGI TAHU SAYA PUN NARUTO TU BUDAK PANDAI, WARGH!"

"SAYA LUPA BAGITAHU KOWT!"

"TIPU!"

 **TBC**


End file.
